Expanding the Influence
by megamatt09
Summary: Sequel to Under the Influence, Clark and Kara are brought to another universe by a cosmic entity. Needless to say, they're not in Kansas anymore. It's time to expand their Collective's influence into a brand new world. Clark/Kara/Multi, Marvel Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_It's time for the sequel that more than a few of you have awaited, for Under the Influence, that being Expanding the Influence. Kal-El and Kara are heading their way to the Marvel Universe, where I think we can all agree that there are no shortage of women there that could be added to their group. Enhanced version is located at Archive of Our Own, which is linked through my profile. _

_And now, your feature presentation. _

* * *

A long time had passed since Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, had built the Fortress of Solitude and repelled the invasion of Zod and stopped the corruption of Brainiac. It had been almost like a lifetime to them, in fact, would you believe it had been seven long years?

Seven long years to build a brand new world. Oh crime still existed, it would always exist but now Kal-El was stronger, more secure and he would be more willing to rise up to any challenge that life would present itself.

The fact was he had help and he had some good help at that.

"So, we've got a situation…..yeah I know, must be another Thursday."

Clark Kent flew in the air from Watchtower. His red cape fluttered in the breeze behind him, the prominent Red "S" shined on his chest, it was like a blinking beacon for the hope that he would bring to the world. And he really hoped that people would follow his example someday.

"What is it, Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Well it's Toyman….yet again, seems like his good behavior didn't stick too long," Chloe said as she smiled. "He's right outside of Metropolis…..everyone else is on missions so…"

"I'm here."

Clark turned around and he saw her arriving, with a bright smile on her face. She had gorgeous blonde hair that hung down, framing her face as it blew gently in the wind. Her blue eyes were absolutely dazzling. She wore a black and silver version of his costume. Her black half shirt stretched over her large and full breasts, with the silver "s" shield emphasizing her womanly curves. She had a flat stomach and shapely hips, with the short black skirt and black knee high boots adding to her costume.

"Supergirl….."

The blonde looked at her cousin and corrected him. "SuperWOMAN thank you very much."

"Right, sorry, I remember….."

"I outgrew that name a long time ago," Kara said. "Especially when my measurements got Karen level."

'_Nice to know I'm a level of breast measurement now,' _Karen thought sullenly through the bond link.

'_Well there's C-Cups, D-Cups, DD-Cups, and then there's Karen-Cups all the way at the end of the scale….' _Lois thought.

'_Okay, I got you,' _Karen thought.

"Seriously, though, it's Superwoman, not Supergirl, Superwoman, not Supergirl."

'_Okay, gotcha Supergirl,' _Chloe thought and there was a lot of laughter through the bond link and Kara crossed her arms crossly, hovering in mid-air as she did so.

"Right, right, I understand," Kal said, shaking his head. Make one little mistake and suddenly you're raked over the coals for it.

"Do you?" Kara asked him, corking her eyebrow but never the less, they would have to have this discussion at another time.

Right now Toyman needed a time out. Was it just Kara or was he regressing in maturity every time? Or maybe he was increasing in annoyance, it was times like that where Kara honestly couldn't tell.

That being said, she could hear something and she turned to Kal who hovered in the air.

"It's a bomb," Kara whispered urgently to him.

Kal paused and shook his head with a labored sigh.

"Yes, I figured as much," Kal said as he moved forward. Toyman had his toy soldiers patrolling the city and he stopped.

The blonde looked at Kal and she scanned the soldiers. Letting out a low whistle, Kara turned to face him.

"Yeah, you saw it too, didn't you?" Kara asked.

"Each of them have triggers where if we fly near them….it activates the bomb that's in the city," Kal said.

"So Toyman has really learned his lesson," Kara said, she really hated when the bad guys did that. It didn't make her feel all that well at all.

'_Yes, he's given his list of demands, he wants one hundred million dollars, and the first born child of every family in Metropolis,' _Chloe thought.

'_Okay, creepy demand is very creepy,' _Kara thought, she could not wait to ring the bastard's neck.

'_Well what do you expect, it's Toyman, he's always….he's been a bit on the odd side,' _Tess thought. _'Okay, find, he comes across as the creepy personification of a neighborhood watch list.'_

'_Wish we were there to help….'_

'_I'm sure that he has precautions, but we have Chloe,' _Kara said.

'_Well nice to see that I'm so valued, and yes I'm on it,' _Chloe thought, she was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement.

'_Don't have a caffeine attack.'_

'_Fine, the good thing is that he's using some rather low level computers, which allowed him to slip underneath the radar,' _the blonde commented to them. _'So that's a double edge sword. It would have been hard to detect because of the ancient legacy systems. But easy to hack, providing that I do it right.'_

'_And dare I ask what happens if you do it wrong,' _Lois thought to them.

'_Well, let's just put it this way, it's going to set the bomb off, taking half of Metropolis with it,' _Chloe thought. _'He made it so that the suits need to be disabled in a certain order, in a certain time frame.'_

'_Working on trying to establish a pattern,' _Barbara chimed in.

'_And it's nothing if random,' _Helena added to the group. _'Someone like Toyman, he likes playing his games but he changes the rules every time.'_

'_Of course he does,' _Chloe thought, she should know by now, she really should know by now.

It was time to deal with the hostage crisis.

"Do you not understand that if you don't play by the rules, I will set off a bomb, killing your children and anyone else who gets in your way. And if I see Superman and Supergirl here…..I will set it off. My guards will make sure that your little heroes don't swoop in and ruin my game."

'_Well, time to change your game,' _Chloe thought, it was a matter of timing this just right. Thankfully her mind processed things faster than normal, which was a good thing, a very good thing.

* * *

One universe over, just around the same general time where Superman and Superwoman were dealing with Toyman's latest scheme, there was a young redhead who was in a great deal of distress. Granted, one could see why she would be underneath a lot of stress. She was graduating high school and about to start the often cutthroat world of university life.

They would have patted her on the back, consoled her, tell her that it happens to the best of them. That being said, that wasn't exactly what was going on. No the redhead shook the cobwebs out of her head.

Her red hair was tied behind her back in a ponytail, showing her beautiful face and gorgeous green eyes. She wore a purple top that strained across her breasts, showing her midriff area, which looked rather delicious and mouth-watering to anyone who came across it. The tight black pants that she wore sealed the deal.

"Jean!"

She ignored the sounds for now. The truth was this throbbing headache didn't seem to be going away any time soon. As a matter of fact, it was just getting more worse the longer that she tried to deal with it. A long heaving sigh escaped her lips as the redhead shook her head, in an attempt to regain some form of….well she wanted to say that sanity would be a good indicator right now.

A dark skinned woman approached Jean. There seemed to be no amount of words in the English vocabulary to adequately describe the woman's beauty, but never the less, one should not hesitate from giving it their best shot. She had long white hair that went down past her shoulders, along with a dazzling set of blue eyes. She wore a tight white top that offset her chocolate skin, along with a pair of jeans that fit snugly around her beautiful frame.

Jean, Jean Grey, turned towards her.

"Oh, hi, Ororo," Jean said, shaking her head at Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm of the X-Men. "Sorry….sorry that I ran off like that….it's just….."

"You're under a lot of pressure, we understand," Ororo said in a sympathetic voice as she looked at Jean. The redhead turned her full and undivided attention on Ororo, with a long sigh.

"Well yes…"

"So are you ready to go out there and face the world?" Ororo asked and Jean smiled. "Everyone is there…..Professor Xavier, Logan, Kitty, Rogue…"

"You're avoiding the elephant in the room on purpose, aren't you?" Jean asked.

"Well he did have his hopes up but….."

"We're better off as friends, although the way he's acting, I'm not sure if I could stand to be that with him too much longer, "Jean said, as she could feel a stabbing sensation go in the back of her head.

She heard the never ending stream of thoughts with the people out there on the stage talking about the wild parties they wanted to be a part of when they were finished. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

And it was enough to make Jean Grey really regret the fact that she was out here in the first place. Rubbing the side of her head, Jean sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go out there, I just need a drink of water," Jean said, as she reached forward and allowed the refreshing cool water to hit her lips.

She felt a little bit better, but there was a pull of agitation to her stomach. There were more thoughts hammering her head, sounds that she could not even begin to block out.

So many sounds, Jean couldn't….no she wouldn't, she had to go out there and face them.

"And saying a few words for the Class of….."

Jean's head felt like it was on fire, she didn't even get to hear the year that she was graduating. Not that she didn't already know but still.

'_I was locked away, but I can see that you're ready to embrace me and to find the ones that you're destined to be with,' _a low voice whispered.

Jean shook the top of her head, making her way forward. There was a not so subtle pounding that continued to cause the back of her head to ache. The redhead moved forward, to give the speech.

"Thank you….thank you," Jean said and there was a loud round of applause. "This isn't all about me you know….this is about each and every one of you, and how hard you've worked. We're going to make this class of…"

Jean could feel a stabbing pain through her head that was getting worse. She could hear the thoughts.

Maybe she was on drugs.

Maybe she was pregnant.

Maybe she just went psycho.

"ENOUGH!" Jean yelled and she made her way away.

She really shouldn't have gotten up there.

"Jean, are you alright?"

Jean shook her head, as she could see another one of her friends on the X-Men approach her. It was almost like some kind of binding was breaking los, trying to claw out, there was some kind of primal force trying to exert itself against her.

Jean blinked, it was really hard to get to it. She saw Elizabeth Braddock standing next to her, a concerned look on her face. Her hair was dark, almost a shade of purple that went down her back. She wore a tight black top that wrapped around her ample breasts, along with a pair of tight pants. It seemed like it was a requirement that all female mutants were a pinnacle of beauty.

"Betsy….I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't control it….."

"It's as I feared, it's the Phoenix," Charles Xavier said as he tried to get a lock on it.

'_No not again, never again!' _the Phoenix yelled, and Jean stepped back from Xavier.

"Jean, I….."

Scott Summers, better known as Cyclops was there, and then he was transported away from Jean, being the last person in the world that the Phoenix wanted to see.

"What did you do Jean?"

Jean didn't answer, rather she disappeared into a flash of fire, all of the thoughts around her finally overwhelming her.

She needed to get to a very safe place where she could calm down.

* * *

Jean Grey breathed in and out, she had to calm down, she was this close to losing it, and she almost did.

The thoughts had calmed down and she was sitting, her legs crossed, along with her arms.

'_Okay, just chill out Jean, things will be fine,' _Jean thought.

A more primal voice popped in. _'Just keep telling yourself that, things will be far from fine, however.'_

Jean flew on full defensive mode, crossing her arms together. _'Just who do you think you are.'_

The person on the other end of the bond link smiled. _'Well I'm you, but at the same time, I'm not you. I am a cosmic force greater than life itself but then again, I'm just…the parts of you that have been locked away. The parts that you have not been allowed to reach and reach your full potential.'_

'_Ooookay,' _Jean thought, she wondered if her powers had driven her to the brink of madness.

'_Believe me, don't believe me, but it's hard to dispute that you've been having your share of problems keeping your thoughts under control, and now I've broken out to fix the problem,' _she said. _'You may call me, Phoenix.'_

'_Nice,' _Jean said, but there was sarcasm dripping from her voice. The fact that she was a terrified eighteen year old girl without any sense of what to do continued to drive home to her. _'So….'_

'_Do not be alarmed,' _the Phoenix continued. _'I'm not here to harm you.'_

'_Really, and nearly lashing out at my friends….'_

'_I should have attacked Xavier, but I didn't, even though it was his miscalculation that was the one that caused this entire situation in the first place,' _the Phoenix said and there was such a matter of fact quality to her voice that Jean paused and asked her a question.

'_Okay but you did attack Scott….'_

'_Well, not necessarily, although I should have atomized him on sheer principle,' _the Phoenix thought to Jean and Jean opened her mouth. _'He was kind of getting annoying and let's face it….way below your station.'_

'_Yes, I guess,' _Jean thought to herself or to the Phoenix or maybe….actually she was just giving herself a headache really thinking about it. _'Sooo….'_

'_I sent him into his car,' _the Phoenix replied without missing a beat and Jean opened her mouth halfway open but then she paused it. _'He could be in a catatonic state for a while, but he'll live. And maybe if he wakes up, he'll learn his lesson.'_

'_If he wakes up?' _Jean asked and the Phoenix's smile got even wider. Jean didn't know how that was possible but she sensed it.

'_Naturally, I'm being realistic if nothing else,' _the Phoenix chimed in and Jean sighed, crossing her arms before sighing.

'_Of course,' _Jean said, shaking her head. _'But, where exactly are we?'_

'_We're in a place where you can prepare yourself with what is going to happen,' _the Phoenix thought. _'As you might have guessed it's not really safe for you to be out there in the actual world. You're going to put yourself in danger and others in danger.'_

'_I figured that out,' _Jean thought, wondering why she was having this argument.

'_Yes, I know you did,' _the Phoenix replied, with a brief smile on her face. _'That being said, I think that we can find something that can help you stabilize your powers, or at least someone.'_

'_By someone do you mean….'_

'_Everyone has their ideal mate out there, Jean,' _the Phoenix told, frowning as she looked around. The redhead woman smiled as she looked around. _'It just so happens that I'm feeling an extremely powerful pull.'_

'_Oh is that all?' _Jean asked to her.

'_I know it's difficult to believe,' _the Phoenix said, making sure the barriers were strengthened. If someone interrupted this process, it could end very badly. _'But, once we find him…..or her….actually it could be both….'_

'_What do you mean….'_

'_Yes, I'm feeling a very strong bond between you and a male and a female and….well they are of immense power,' _the Phoenix started, with a smile on her face. Once again, Jean was shaken exactly how strong that this bond was. _'Do you feel that?'_

'_Yes, yes, I feel that,' _Jean said, she could have sworn that she heard voices, faint ones.

'_Just relax and focus on them, allow the energies to flow in, stop suppressing the power, become it,' _the Phoenix told Jean in a reassuring voice. _'Now, do you feel that?'_

Jean could feel it, in fact it sent goosebumps onto her arms. She couldn't even hold her head up properly as she felt the power and the energy flow through her. Things were starting to get rather intense the more that she thought about it.

'_Yes, I feel it,' _Jean agreed.

'_But do you also feel the problem?' _the Phoenix asked and Jean caught onto it immediately.

'_They're in another dimension,' _Jean thought, managing to lock onto the threads, which were on the other side of an invisible wall.

'_Yes, that's the problem with soul mates, some times they're born in different times, different dimensions,' _the Phoenix told her. _'But that's only a minor issue, and one that we can work around…..'_

'_Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?' _Jean asked the Phoenix and the Phoenix gave her a smile.

'_Yes, I'm saying precisely what you think that I'm saying,' _the Phoenix commented and she gripped hands with Jean.

If they weren't there, then they were going to try and bring them there. The sooner that this was taken care of, the sooner that Jean and the Phoenix could be stable and one.

* * *

The hard part was disabling Toyman's little detection devices but when they were in, they would be able to fly in and take him out.

"Okay, time to shut him up," Kara said and she looked over her shoulder. "So, why don't you take care of his yappy ass, and I'll save any hostages."

"Just exactly what I was thinking."

This looked like a job for Superman and there were a group of children trapped beneath a bus.

'_The bomb is disabled, you're good to go,' _Chloe informed Kara and Kara's smile got wide.

'_That's what I like to hear,' _she thought, shooting towards the bus at a speeding bullet and grabbing the bus, hoisting it over her head.

The children gave a loud cheer in joy.

"You really think that was my only plan….."

Superman reached forward, grabbed Toyman around the throat from where he was.

"We go around again and again like this, and you're just going to put me in time out, but I'll be back," Toyman said and Superman gave him one punch.

It was lights out for the Toyman and the Metropolis Special Crimes united appeared on the ground. It was time to put him back away.

"So, that was fun," Kara said with a smile but suddenly, there was a wave of energy that appeared in front of them.

Her mouth hung open for ten seconds but then Superman and Superwoman disappeared into a flash of light.

The two Kryptonians did not really know what hit them. And if they did, neither of them were actually sure whether or not they had a chance to stop. They landed on the ground, the damage from Toyman's little party was there.

They were in the middle of a large city.

"So….."

Well they didn't even have time to catch their breath as there was a sound of an alarm that jerked them into focus. Kara opened her mouth and suddenly she turned towards Clark.

"Is that a Gorilla carrying….'

"Yes, it looks that way," Clark said and Kara raised her eyebrow.

"Does Grodd have friends in town?"

Superman shook his head and decided to investigate this. They had dealt far too often with Gorilla Grodd and his regular schemes that would turn anyone in his past into primates.

There were two more apes, a baboon and an orangutan, and Superman stopped, and looked at them.

"Who do you think that you are?"

There was a man with a rather prominent Russian accent. He was dressed in a red cloak and he moved forward to face them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kara asked.

"You must be knew around here, I am Red Ghost and these are my Super Apes," he said as he looked towards them.

Kara looked at them, almost bored, and then she flew forward.

Seconds later, after a brief struggle, all of the Super Apes were down on the ground.

Kal looked at Kara, who smiled. "Really, they don't seem so super to me?"

"You….you will pay for that," The Red Ghost said and he went forward but it was Kal's turn to contribute to the fun and games, flicking his finger at his face.

The Red Ghost snapped to the ground and it was like a rubber band flicked him in the face, at super speed. He slumped to the ground, right next to his Super Apes, where Kara bound them for the police.

"Well, that was fun," Kara said and she opened her mouth, looking around. She decided to give her honest assessment. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Kal frowned, closing his eyes. He couldn't hear anything.

'_Chloe, Lois, Karen, anyone?' _Kal thought but there was nothing in his mind. It was almost like he had been disconnected from the connection.

Kara and Kal looked at each other, they needed to figure out where they were and fast. They weren't in a place that was familiar to them.

There was a click and they could hear helicopters approaching them. The blonde looked up and she frowned. There was one thing that came from her mouth.

'_Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me,' _Kara thought to herself, as she heard men drop to the ground, pointing weapons at her.

Superman and Superwoman stood up and they could see a group of men dressed in armor, with weapons pointing at them.

"This is a joke and not a really funny one at that," Kara said, frowning at what she saw around them.

"Well, I actually think that they're being serious," Kal said and Kara threw her head back.

"Hands in the air and come quietly."

"They have to be kidding, there's no way that they're being serious, I mean look at them, they couldn't have handle an army of unruly pre-schoolers," Kara said, ignoring the orders to have their hands up in the air where they can be seen.

So they started to fire.

They started to fire bullets at Superman.

Sighing, Kal-El grabbed the weapons and bent them back.

"Don't do that again, please," Clark commented, busting the guns underneath his grip.

Kara disarmed more of them, and they were lucky that she didn't literally dis-arm them in every sense of the word.

Then she decided to really have some fun with them, using her heat vision to cut the armor from them. The backed off with a slight yelp of pain but it was nothing too lethal.

They ran off and Kara looked towards Kal.

"Sooo, how much you want to bet that they come back with some rather heavy reinforcements or do you think that's a fool wager?"

Before Superman could answer, there was a clunking sound and he looked up.

"Well, does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does," Kara agreed with a smile on her face, as she prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"You will surrender or lethal force is authorized."

Kara could not help herself.

"Isn't it always?"

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that's a fine way to welcome us to an entirely new world," Kara said, her arms pressed against her side and her eyes widened, annoyance spreading through them. The blonde female could see these armored guards surrounded them, a second wave of them.

"They're really going to try again aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so…"

It was the giant robot that caused Kara's mind to snap forward and her mouth to hang open. To say the least, the blonde was awestruck for a second but only a second. Her eyes followed the progress of the robot that ambled forward and her heart beat against her chest as she watched it.

"Error, cannot identify."

Kara was not going to wait around waiting for this machine to identify her. The blonde closed her eyes, her hair flowing quite nicely in her face and she shot up like a cork, smashing through the robot.

The blonde flew through the robot, ripping through it. She dealt with robots a time or two before, but this was the biggest one.

Kara dropped to the ground, her body saturated in oil, which slowly dripped down her skin tight costume, which became even more skin tight given how wet it had become. The blonde looked around.

'_Another robot, no problem,' _Kara thought, cracking her knuckles. She threw her arm back and smashed it against the robot as hard as she could manage, causing it to back off.

That might have bruised a normal person's knuckles but Kara just gritted her teeth and pressed herself onwards.

She could see Kal take out another robot with a powerful blast of heat vision.

The MRD backed off, the fact was that these two were making mince-meat out of their Sentinels, the things that they build to take down powerful mutants. But for some reason, the Sentinels were confused by the presence of these two and they were being reduced to scrap metal.

"We better send for back up….."

Kara snatched the radio out of the hand of the commander and crushed it like a pile of metal in her hand. The blonde dropped it onto the ground.

"I don't think so," Kara said, her eyes glowing with fury and the man just barely dodged her attack. Of course she wasn't going to really fry him, at least not intentionally.

Kal turned to Kara, catching her eye and it seemed like reality distorted around them.

Kara blinked, several times in quick succession. The blonde looked around, unable to piece together what was going on. Her mouth hung open and there was one statement that slowly fell from it.

"Okay, who hit the pause button on time?"

Kal flew open but there was only so far that he could go before an invisible barrier hit him and smacked him back down.

The two of them were pulled into what seemed to be another plane of existence.

"I think we're about to find out answers as to why we were brought here," Kara said, and Kal raised his eyebrow. Kara shrugged. "I could be wrong but that's just a hunch that I have."

"Well your hunches are pretty spot on a lot of the time," Kal suggested and he waited to see what was going to go on now.

He had his answer, with the glowing fire that appeared above the top of his head. The beautiful woman manifested before him and Kal watched her, awestruck, his mouth hanging completely open. Needless to say, this woman appearing in the flesh caused Kal to be struck with awe.

Her red hair framed her face most beautifully, her alluring green eyes shined at him. She was wearing red robes with a Phoenix emblem on them, and they adhered to her body, with her mouth watering curves in all of their glory.

"Hello, Kal-El, Kara Zor-El," Jean said to them and Kara raised an eyebrow. The fact that this woman knew their names was something that was curious to her. "I brought you to this dimension….."

"So it was you?" Kara asked, that caught her off guard and Jean gave her a smile.

"Yes, but I mean no ill-will, I am Jean Grey, but I am also a force of nature, known as the Phoenix Force, one could say that Jean is my vessel but in other ways, we are one."

Kara nodded, she had heard myths about entities like that, but this was the first time that she had seen proof up against her face.

"So, why exactly did you bring us here?" Kal asked and Jean smiled.

"Direct and to the point, that's a good virtue," Jean agreed, looking him over, hunger dancing in her eyes. "I wished to bring my mates, but I noticed that they were not present in this universe, so I had to tweak things a little bit."

"Wait mates…..oooh," Kara said, it hitting her and she nudged Kal.

Given his unique abilities, Kal was used to women throwing himself at them. Of course, some of the women might not be the most mentally stable in the world.

"I see so you brought us here…"

"And I see no time to waste," she said, and she flew her, placing her hands on either side of Kal's face, an action that burned him up, in more ways than one. He blinked and saw her juicy lips, the pinnacle of all things womanly and he felt himself grow even weaker with a thinly veiled desire. "So, you're here, and you want this, don't you?"

Kal felt a familiar stirring, as her body pressed against him, and he felt compelled to touch his lips to hers and kissed her.

Jean's lips felt extremely warm and they dripped with passion. Kal could feel many things, with what she did.

"Isn't this moving a bit too…"

"I don't think you've realized how long I've waited for this and the state of your body disagrees with any moral argument about things that may be moving too fast," Jean said, clicking her tongue in disagreement and waving her hand, with Kal's costume ripping before her, exposing his body.

Kara watched, the telekinetic attack removing Kal's costume and hers. Then Jean's naked body was revealed and Kara was sure that she was not the only one who is spell bound.

"I can see from your memories that you are adept at giving women what they need, so we should not waste any time then."

* * *

Needless to say the backlash was something that many people felt and it caused certain thoughts to stir in their mind. One of these individuals was a woman who was sitting in her office, in Massachusetts.

The blonde woman had a body built for sin and a reputation to match, although that was one for her own creation. It was a lot easier to make certain deals if men judged you as easy, but her mental abilities allowed her to create an illusion of men believing that she rode them to a climax when she sat in the corner, doing a puzzle or whatever she decided to do.

Her blonde hair trailed down, showing an angelic face and blue eyes that could show a person so much. Right now they were burning with lust from the images that they saw and the blonde leaned back, the tight white shirt that she was wearing stretching around her ample breasts, exposing her cleavage for the world to see. The blonde's tongue slowly trailed around her lips, keeping them fairly moist. She wore a tight white top, a white jacket, really tight white pants, and thigh high white boots.

This was going to be extremely interesting, especially given that she was pretty sure that she was not the only one who caught the psychic backlash of that and believe her, there would be people who felt that one, rather unconsciously or not.

'_I may need to change after this rides itself out, if it ever does,' _she thought.

Emma Frost was the White Queen of the Hellfire Club so needless to say she sensed an opportunity better than the next person. She closed her eyes, if anyone disturbed her from these beautiful images, these three were the pinnacle.

'_Oh that's the one that Xavier wanted to fix up with his little boy scout, how quaint, he wouldn't survive the experience though,' _Emma thought, rifling through her desk drawer. She didn't know who the other two were, but she wanted to find out and get to know them in great detail.

That being said, Emma shook her head, the White Queen knew that it was here somewhere but she figured that the point was over, because the action was slowing down. She really wished that she had caught the psychic trail from the beginning but that was carelessness on her part. The blonde bit down on her lip and she was jarred out of her state when there was two young females standing right in front of her desk.

Very annoyed, she turned towards them, her eyebrow raised. "Yes, may I help you?"

One of the females had long dark hair that stretched past her shoulders, along with a face with beautiful features, and an amazingly nice body. The black corset that she wore stretched over her nice breasts, and she wore a pair of black pants and a jacket.

"What was that?"

"I can answer that," a blonde said, dressed in the same kind of outfit, only it was red. "That was amazing."

"Was it amazing?" she asked her sister and Emma cleared her throat. Both of the sisters tended to get into bickering arguments at the drop of a hat, so she would have liked to nip that problem in the bud.

"You got flashes of what was happening as well, then it is about as powerful as I assumed," Emma said. "There are rumors of two figures that engaged the MRD in battle and trashed their little toys. I'm sure that Kelly would have had a stroke."

Then again, Robert Kelly was someone who Emma thought deserved to have a stroke regardless. In fact, it was tempting to help him along that pathway and caused him a lot of misery.

"So, this young man, he has power, and it's power that we could potentially have," Emma said, her tongue trailing lightly over her juicy lips. She could not help but think of this young mand and all that he could bring to the Club.

"So what do we do?"

Emma adopted a thoughtful stance, that could be considered an extremely loaded question. The White Queen eyed the woman before her.

"Do not worry, I have an plan," Emma told both of them. "Your father….."

"Do not speak of him to us," the blonde said, anger flashing through her eyes but this anger was like music to Emma's ears. She smiled.

"Of course darling, I would not dare speak of him, because I can tell how much of a touchy subject this is to you," Emma told her. "But perhaps you would want a chance to be able to hurt him…"

The two girls smiled, their father was a wicked man but he deserved to be taken down a few pegs. Getting in bed with the White Queen served their plans nicely.

"Then Regan, Martinique, I believe that I have a plan."

Emma Frost always thought that Mastermind was an ironic name, because he was anything but, when you removed all of the parlor tricks and all of the illusions that this man had in store for them.

* * *

Now that their meeting was concluded, Jean smiled, resting her head on Kal's shoulder, and Kara was propped up on Kal's otherside.

"So, are you satisfied?" Kal asked her and Jean smiled.

"Enough for now, but I think that we'll need an encore later," Jean said and she could sense something that was hovering on the other side. The redhead paused for a second and the grin crossed her face. "I believe that some of my friends have been trying to retrieve me quite patiently."

As much as Jean would have liked to seen the looks on their faces, she thought that it might not be a good idea to go out there current state of undress.

Their outfits reformed on their bodies, just like that.

Kara had to admit, she was awestruck by the power that Jean possessed but who wouldn't be? It could do some really amazing things. And she felt amazing, that was another thing that Kara would add.

If they were in this new universe, she and Kal both agreed that they would make the most of things.

'_After all new world, new bitches,' _she thought.

Kara felt excitement bubble in her, with this new world, along with new possibilities.

"Jean, there you are!"

A dark skinned female approached her, she was dressed in a tight white top and blue jeans now. She was approaching the barrier nervously, with a purple haired female making her way next to them. She was dressed in a tight black top and a pair of black pants that adhered to her body, and showed off her amazing ass.

Something that both Kryptonians were getting a nice and long appreciation for as she turned around.

"Hello Ororo, sorry about running off about that, is…"

"Well there are people talking about what happened," Ororo whispered to Jean seriously. "Charles is not taking things so well, after what happened to Scott."

Jean blinked, Scott was annoying her, so she was not surprised that she lashed out like that and took him down. "Is he…"

"He's been rendered in a cataonic state, but he's still alive, if that's what you're asking," Betsy said and she shook her head. The brain wave patterns were in fact there, but Scott wasn't coming out to play. So she didn't know what was happening and she was sure that if he could be brought out by someone else, Xavier might have done it already.

"Oh, right, well….." Jean said, she didn't really want to say that she was all that sorry to be honest, but at the same time, she didn't want to go around and attack people. Even though she did warn Scott to stay away.

"Don't worry, none of this was your fault, the Professor explained the circumstances," Betsy said and she frowned, as if she didn't really approve of the Professor's methods dealing with this.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Ororo asked this question and Jean's lips curled into a smile, her eyes glowing.

"Well, it's a very long story, so do you want a short version?"

"We should, once we get out of harm's way, the MRD is on the warpath out there, according to Kitty,' Betsy said, keeping them all in psychic contact with the others on the outside.

Kara and Kal exchanged sheepish smiles at that fact, they could in theory be blamed for the fact that the MRD was on the warpath as they said.

"Wait, you two know something….."

"This is Kara Zor-El and Kal-El, or Supergirl…"

"Superwoman," Kara corrected her tensely.

"Right, Superwoman and Superman," Jean said, with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kal said, shaking their hands and he admitted that they had nice bodies.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all ours," Betsy said with a smile on her face, checking out both of them, they would do fairly nicely, believe her.

"I take it…..well no offense meant, but you're not from around here, are you?" Ororo asked them and Kal smiled.

"Believe me, there's none offense taken," Kal said. "It's a very long story…"

"It always is, isn't it?" Kara asked, and Betsy blushed as Kara gave her a quick kiss on the top of the hand, and she did the same thing to Ororo.

"Well, yes it always is, especially in situations like this," Ororo agreed, she looked kind of flushed.

"That being said, we better get out of here, didn't you say the MRD were lurking nearby?" Jean asked, the X-Men had clashed with them one too many times.

"You'd think that they would have learned their lesson after we trashed a few of their robots," Kara said and Jean looked towards her, with a corked eyebrow.

"It seems like the story is longer than even I thought it was," Jean said, letting out her breath in a low whistle.

"Pretty much yeah, we got dragged her, and…..I guess you didn't time it right, because we landed in the middle of some bald communist and his gorilla gang, which we trashed….."

"Red Ghost and the Super Apes," Jean said, amused. They were kind of a throwback to another time. She did keep up on the comings and goings of other super heroes.

Suddenly there was something that caught Jean off guard and she frowned.

There was another psychic but she pulled back from her viewing before Jean could track where she was and teleport where she was.

"What is it, Jean?"

"I'll explain when we get back," Jean told Ororo and Betsy was frowning, so it was obvious to Jean that there was no amount of explanation that Betsy needed, because she already knew what she was being told.

* * *

Emma Frost watched the latest meeting of the men of the Hellfire Club, they were blissfully unaware of what was happening around them. Then again, given their collective brain cell count, there were days where Emma wondered how they got dressed without assistance, but she supposed that they surprised her.

She watched as she brought them drinks, drinks that would make them even more open to suggestion once they ingested them. Emma could have controlled them with her mental powers easily but she didn't want any sudden and annoying burst of free will to override them.

'_Oh, Shaw, you would think by now that you would know to check your drink before ingesting it,' _Emma thought.

Then again, she made Shaw have the impression that she was her devoted pet. Efforts that made Emma want to cleanse her body even though they were all mental illusions.

It was a coup worthy of the Black Queen, who was unfortunately away on business. She did so for numerous points of time and no one was quite sure when she would be back. Then again, someone that long lived, she could take her time.

The dark haired woman dressed in black lingerie exited the room. Her black hair framed her pale face, and her breasts were pushed up with the corset she was wearing. She was wearing a nice black thong, along with thigh high black boots. In other words, standard Hellfire Club attire.

"Tessa, you've done well, you'll get your reward later."

The woman smiled, slipping off into the shadows, and Emma turned to the Sisters Mastermind, who were too anxiously plotting their father's demise to be really healthy or normal.

'_Then again, if their father treated them like an afterthought, that is hardly my problem, I'm just taking advantage of a situation and using it well,' _Emma thought to herself, the smile widening over her face.

"Is it ready?"

Regan and Martinique watched the White Queen, she had mentored them, taught them everything that they needed to know. And punished them when they were naughty little girls, something that they might have forced a bit too often because they got off on the situation.

"Yes, they're drinking it, we're about ready to match the play," Emma said. "I'm sure Shaw is going to learn about are young visitor's arrival soon, he's got ears inside the MRD, and he's ran into them."

Emma would have liked a front row seat for Shaw's demise but she figured she'd take a quick peak in seeing what was going on, on the other side.

The White Queen pulled back, a frown going over her face.

'_So, she knows that I've been spying…..well this could get explosive,' _Emma thought to herself. Then again, the explosions that she would be feeling would be the good kind.

'_You got busted by the Phoenix, didn't you?' _Regan asked her and Emma smiled.

'_Well, I'm sure that she may feel inclined to punish me,' _Emma thought and she thought the two sisters were a bit too excited about the prospect of their mentor being punished. _'If you two behave like good little girls, I might allow you to watch, but you must play your cards right.'_

Once again, they were a bit too excited for Emma's liking, but that being said, she was interested. She ran into Jean Grey a couple of times in the past, and things always got a bit tense.

There was a fine line between hatred and rather potent sexual tension. One was often mistaken for the other.

Emma smiled, soon she would make her play. The White Queen fancied herself a chessmaster and it was about time to maneuver other members of the Hellfire Club into one careful checkmate.

* * *

They were now out of harm's way and Kal wondered what would happen next.

"So, not that I feel ungrateful or anything but….."

"You have people at home, I understand that, and I'm sure that you just want to find a way to flitter back and forth throughout reality as you please," Jean said and she looked saddened at the fact that she couldn't do that. "And I'd really love to make that happen and for the record, I'd apologize for my rash decision at pulling you through the dimensional barriers like that."

"I'm sensing that there are some complications of bringing us back, aren't there?" Kara asked and there was a moment where Jean looked at them, sighing.

"If by complications you mean that the entire universe could very well collapse upon itself trying to bring you back, then yes, there are complications," Jean told her and Kal whistled.

"Well those would be some really heavy complications, now would they?" Kal asked her and Jean nodded in agreement.

"Surely, there might be another way?" Ororo asked.

There was two new parties who showed themselves. One was a young female of about sixteen years of age, dressed in a black t-shirt that rose up to show her midriff along with tight jeans wrapped around the lower half of her body. She had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

The other female had a beautiful face, with rosy lips and adoring looking eyes, dark hair with a white stripe down the side of it, almost like a skunk. She was wearing a tight yellow t-shirt that adhered to her body, along with a green jacket, and tight green plants. Her breasts were mouthwatering, a very massive D-Cup size that could pretty much stop anyone in their tracks from the moment that they gazed upon them.

"Hello," she commented, looking at Kal, with a smile on her face.

"Jean, I thought…"

"No, Kitty I'm fine, well mostly fine, I guess," Jean said, and now that they were back outside the gates of the Xavier Institute, they had somewhat of a sense of security.

Although the security at the Xavier Institute was a relative turn, given that every two weeks, sometimes once a week, someone breached the security. But being out there with the MRD and god only knows what else was a lot better than being in there.

"This is Kitty Pryde, and Rogue, girls, this is Kara Zor-El and Kal-El," Jean said with a smile on their face.

"Pleased to meet you, Sugah," Rogue said, placing her gloved hand in Kal's and shaking it with a smile on her face.

"Yes….what kind of name is Rogue…"

"What kind of name is Kal-El?" Rogue countered saucily and Kara giggled off by Kal's side, at least until his gaze matched hers.

"She does have you there," Jean said with a smile on her face. "But Kal-El and Kara are from a planet that long since got destroyed…..it's a long story…"

"Well, yeah, all of the best stories are kind of long….wait you're from some kind of alien planet?" Kitty asked.

'_Geek out approaching in three, two, one,' _Jean mentally counted down, amusement dancing through her eyes.

"Why yes, yes we are?" Kara asked.

"Oh that is so cool….unless you probe people, then that's kind of not cool, but I guess that not all aliens do that….not that I'd mind but that's not the sort of thing that I'm into…"

"Oh, you don't say," Kara said with a wicked grin, going over to her, and stepping towards her. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we only probe on the third date."

Kitty went red at the thought of that, and she envisioned herself strapped down on a table, which was a really hot though hot to say the least.

"I thought it was the fourth?" Kal asked her and Kara smiled.

"Sometimes it is, I guess," Kara said with amusement and Jean, Betsy, Rogue, and Ororo looked really amused.

Jean once again stopped and stared, there was someone who was poking around where they shouldn't in the outer reaches of her mind.

She turned around and saw the person doing it.

"The White Queen, I would tell you that this is a surprise but it's not."

"Well aren't you clever? I have a proposition for you, for all of you."

Jean smiled, she knew a proposition from someone like Emma Frost would be bound to have a catch but never the less, she politely listened.

**To Be Continued on July 27th 2014. **


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Frost appeared in all of her glory in front of the X-Females. Jean in particular was looking towards her with somewhat narrowed eyes. Ororo, Betsy, Rogue, and Kitty also looked rather apprehensive about her appearance and Clark raised his eyebrow at all of this. Kara turned, looking from the group to Emma, she suspected that there was some high level tension amongst all of them but she didn't know how or why there would be this much tension.

"What's going on…"

"I mean you know harm, in fact, I'm here to assist you," Emma said and she turned her eyes.

"You've finally discovered pants?" Kitty asked her and Emma smiled.

"Such an opinionated child," she commented, and she turned her attention to Clark. "So, you're the mysterious visitor who showed up."

She could sense great things from him.

"And if he is, what do you have to it?' Jean asked, the Phoenix inside of her was flaring up. "And you've been spying on us…"

"You made everything sound so sorid, I wasn't merely spying on you, but I guess that you could say that if you wish to be so simplistic about things," Emma said, a long sigh escaping her lips. "I was studying you, trying to figure out where you stood, that is merely all. There is nothing so…"

"We've been in the midst of your plans more than once and the plans of the rest of the Hellfire Club," Ororo said, she was the most reasonable amongst the entire group but even she was looking at Emma.

Emma didn't say anything for a moment. Cooler heads would have to prevail soon enough and when they did, then and only then would she speak with the X-Men. That being said, the fact of the matter was that all of them were willing to hold her past crimes against her.

When things calmed down or at least got as calm as they ever were going to be at this time, Emma decided to speak again. "The X-Men and the Hellfire Club…..we have been on opposite sides. Namely that fool Shaw who thinks that he can play games that he is not really equipped to finish all that much."

It was obvious that Emma really didn't approve of Shaw.

"But, yet….but yet that you didn't stop him."

"I admit, Katherine, it wasn't in my interest to do so, because I am a businesswoman far and foremost, you never get out of a situation without a plan but I doubt that someone so young could even being to comprehend what I had to do."

Clark could tell that her and Tess, should they ever meet, would get along rather great. In some respects they were cut from the same cloth but in other respects they were different.

'_So?' _Kara asked, amused as she was by the byplay with this group, but the fact of the matter was that she had business.

'_What?' _Clark asked her and Kara smiled.

'_Someone who looks that good, it would be a shame not too,' _Kara thought. _'And I say that as we're surrounded by a group of good looking women.'_

'_You…..'_

'_All of them, yes eventually,' _Kara thought, but then again, this was her collective, as much as it as Kal's. She had brought women into their bed before to give them a test drive, before gifting them to Kal so she knew what they were doing.

"I do wonder what you think of this."

"I think you better leave him out of this," Jean said, and there looked to be a catfight brewing, whether it'd be physical or rather it be psychic Clark did not know. There was an overwhelming energy coming off the pair of them that intoxicated them.

Jean's eyes somewhat narrowed when she focused on them and Emma took half of a step back. It was obvious that she was will to concede a battle or two for the greater good, at least for right now but that might be something that was not willing to be done for all that long.

"I mean no harm once again, but I guess it's my past that works against me more than anything."

Betsy was solemn as she spoke but she did have the most friendly dealings with Emma out of the group in the past. "More or less, yes."

"Yes, well that's in the past, I would think that you would be willing to leave the past in the past but I guess that might as well be too much to ask for, regarding certain people," Emma commented looking at Jean meaningful.

"So, you're here to talk to me," Clark said and Emma's gaze burned into his chest, her lips curling into a smile.

"Yes, I believe that is the idea," Emma told him and there was something predatory about her gaze, the gaze that burned into the heart of anyone who saw it. That being said, the White Queen was determined to quarter that prey, at no matter what the cost. "I have an address, mull it over, and then we can talk….to both of you."

Emma gave Kara a smile, she was a beautiful girl and judging by her demeanor, she would be perfect material for the Club.

That being said, Emma made her way, away.

"So, do we trust her or not?" Rogue asked, she was even with what she said.

"There's no ambush, so that's a good start," Jean commented but there was a part of her that was intrigued by what could happen and another part of her who was automatically suspicious by what happened. Both parts were fighting for domination in the back of her head and it seemed like she was going to see what was going to happen when the rest of them did.

"I think we better figure this out."

Kara turned to Clark but he was intrigued. But the blonde would be lying if she wasn't a little bit intrigued by the situation herself.

* * *

Emma Frost returned, she could feel a rush going through her body just being underneath the eye of such a god and a goddess as well. She would need an extra pair of panties in a minute.

"So, you met him?" Regan asked, her eyes burning on Emma and details burning through her mind.

"Yes, my dear, I met him, and you shall as well in due time," Emma commented, her lips pursing, there was certain things flashing through her eyes, that many might be almost terrified by, if the White Queen came across them.

But there was a good deal of desire flashing through them, Regan and Martinique got a glimpse of what he was up to with the Phoenix and they wanted some of them, but that would have to be too later.

As of right now, Emma was a woman on the mission. She was going to attend this meeting with the latest members of the Inner Circle. The White Queen made her strides, thinking that this was a plan that was worthy of the interests of the Black Queen but alas she was in another country, but hopefully there would be a time where she would be able to join them.

Perhaps some day, perhaps some day.

"Emma."

Emma turned her head to a woman with gorgeous dark hair that had curls that went down her face. She was wearing a tight black corset, a jacket, a thong, and black thigh high boots. The woman was looking at Emma, trying to disguise her admiration but then again, Emma Frost was used to the men wanting her and the women wanting her as well.

"Yes, Tessa."

"It has been cast, the plan is already in motion for you to take over the Club," Tessa said and she looked at Emma.

"Shaw doesn't know?"

"No, White Queen, he is blissfully ignorant."

'_His default state then,' _Emma thought in a scathing tone of voice, crossing her arms over the top of her chest. That being said, her eyes flickered for a second or two with the greatest malice and she had a lot of plans that were grinding in motion. One could say that she had plans on top of plans because that's how meticulous that she was.

Soon, but right now she had to have her game face on, business mode, when she faced Shaw.

A fun fact about Emma's powers was that she could make men believe that she slept with them, even though they were men that she wouldn't touch with the vagina of her worst enemy. That being said, the White Queen was ready, mentally gearing herself up, and she walked forward.

She could see Shaw slumped over, his breathing rather heavy for a second but his false bravado lasted until the very end.

"Shaw, good day to you," Emma told him, the smile crossing her face extremely prominent.

"Yes, good day…..Emma," Shaw commented, he must have eaten something the other day that he did not agree with.

"I have the forms that you requested, all you need to do is sign them, and everything will be in order."

Had Shaw not been so delirious, he would have questioned the fact that the forms were shoved underneath his nose but the fact of the matter was the lights were kind of on but no one was home.

Shaw signed the papers in front of him, Emma made sure that they were legally binding. He didn't read it because of the mental suggestion Emma slipped in his weakened mind, he assumed what they were, even if they were something different.

The blonde smiled and Shaw looked at her.

"There's the matter of the visitor," Shaw whispered, his voice kind of raspy, as if he could barely breathe.

"Yes, there is that matter, it's one that we should discuss," Emma agreed, that being said, she watched Shaw, just seriously watched him, and she could see the beads of sweat rolling down his face. "You know Shaw, if you're not feeling well, I can conduct this meeting just as well."

"Yes, of course, you are the White Queen," Shaw managed, the lameness of the statement that he just said not even resounding to him. He barely managed to get up to his feet with a thump and he wobbled, teetered on his feet. His head buzzed like it had never buzzed before.

"Yes, dear, I am," Emma told him, pleased to see that he was so agreeable with this situation because it would make things so much better.

There were a few more members of the club who were sick and now it was too late for some of the remaining people in the meeting, the female aides of the various men who had been sent off sick.

"They only have seventy two hours and it will be a really bad illness that they think will get better, and will get better, for they will have perfect health in the six hours before they drop dead," Emma commented. The poison that she had slipped in their drinks, well it was enchantingly nasty. That being said, the blonde turned towards the members of the Club that remained, malice intent dancing in her eyes. "I'll be blunt, your loyalty is to this Club and to the newest member, and to me. You do not want to share their similar fate, do you?"

The aides shook their head, fearful.

"Good, they would have fought me, and since all of you are willing and able females, I have an arrangement that I think would be rather beneficial for you."

* * *

It was a couple of days after that meeting and Kal and Kara were just barely getting settled in to that dimension. That being said, the blonde Kryptonian flew out to the address that Emma slipped to them, followed by Kal.

'_It's your choice, naturally, but I was just warning you what you were getting into,' _Jean thought to them. _'Actually, I may join you in a moment.'_

'_The more the merrier,' _Kara thought but if she was honest and she always tended to be, she was interested to see the show that might happen with Emma and Jean in the same room at the same time. The result might be positively dynamite that being said.

Kara dropped down in front of the gate.

"So, do they know that we're here?"

'_Yes, come in,' _Emma told both of them. Their minds were a challenge to read, but the White Queen enjoyed a challenge to put things bluntly.

The gates creaked open….and it allowed them to be able to enter. Kara was the one who took the first step, she was rather eager to do so. Her cousin followed behind her and he could sense a thought from his cousin.

'_So many bitches that are ripe for the taking.'_

Jean flashed in behind them and the trio made their way up to the gate. Despite her misgivings with this entire situation, Jean could not help but be impressed by the thought that she heard. That being said, they made their way to the door, and Clark stopped, seeing a pair of alluring looking young women.

The first was a beautiful woman with blonde hair that was tied back and her blue eyes sparkeld at Clark. Her soft face was turned towards Clark and she was wearing a tight purple corset top that stretched over her breasts, and a pair of tight dark pants that fit around her legs and ass extremely tightly. That allowed for an eye catching sight, not to mention a mouth watering one.

"Hello, you must be Kal-El," the woman said with a purr but the second woman turned towards the other woman, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, Emma did say that he was coming by," the dark haired woman said. She had a tight top that fit nicely around her breasts as well and that was added to the tight leather pants that pretty much could be a second skin to her body. One could really drool at what she looked like. "And it's a pleasure to meet him."

Her hand was on his chest and Kara looked almost amused, but Jean looked at both of them.

"The Daughters of Mastermind,' Jean said, looking at them.

"Yes, unfortunately, our soon to be late father did denote the sperm that allowed us to be born," the blonde said in a dry voice, easing herself towards Clark, nudging her sister out of the way as she did so. "But…"

"I think that we got looks that are much more appealing and we don't need to hide behind illusions," the dark haired woman said, slowly stroking Clark's chest, and the smile on her face getting wider.

"But good looks do run in your family," she commented, looking towards Kara. The blonde looked good enough to eat and she licked her lips, surveying the blonde. "Oh, and I'm Regan and this is Martinique."

"A pleasure to meet both of you."

"Well, we both got them from our mothers," Kara said, without missing a beat and Regan corked an eyebrow, a wide grin going over her face.

"Well, then they would have been fun to hang around with, wouldn't they?" Regan asked, and she placed her hands on the back of Kara's neck. The blonde shivered thanks to her motions and Regan looked at the back of her head, her blonde hair hanging loosely about the area of it. "No need to be tense, I won't bite, unless you want me too."

Kara smiled, taking her hand and pushing her up against the wall. The tables were turned and Clark watched in amusement, the other sister, pressing into his back, her eyes burning onto him with several shades of lust going through it.

"I think, my dear, Regan, you're going to have to worry about my bite more, because my bite, leaves its mark," Kara whispered into her eyes, placing her hand on the side of her face and smiling.

"Well, a true Alpha, you do seem like the type," Regan said, and she was interested in being in a position where she wasn't dominated. It seemed to be an educational experience that one should undertake at least once.

Emma, standing in the doorway for at least a few minutes now, cleared her throat and everyone turned to face her.

"As amused as I am about this entire situation, we do have much to do," Emma told them, and her smile was sharp as she was. "Kara, Kal, welcome….and Miss Grey as well."

"Yes, Emma, I'm here," Jean said, and there was a challenging look to her face.

Kara kind of wished that she brought popcorn because this had a chance to get, well pretty good.

"I see, but I would be disappointed if you were not here," Emma said and she turned to Regan and Martinique. "The two of you can get to know our two newest prospects later, right now…there is much work to be done and you do owe me something for the favor that I performed you."

Jean had a pretty clear idea what this favor was, and she didn't put it past Emma doing something like this.

"So, what's your game now?"

"Merely to change the world, you see, I joined the Hellfire Club, assuming that it could save a world that got more lawless with each passing generation," Emma said and she smiled. "I will not lie that money was also an extremely powerful motivator."

"Well, those who have the money do have the power, no matter what world you're on," Kara admitted and Emma nodded.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Emma said, she suspected that this blonde did come from wealth where she was front. "But once I heard that our visitor managed to tame the Phoenix…"

"Don't consider me tamed completely just yet, there is still some fire left in me, if you push the wrong buttons," Jean told Emma and Emma smiled.

"I wouldn't think of that any other way, but that being said, I'm here to conduct business, and to offer these two visitors in our world…..comfortable accomodations," Emma told them, and Kal looked towards both of them. "Things could get awkward at the Institute, especially when Xavier's prize child got taken out. He's in a coma, but it may as well be an improvement."

Jean didn't say a word, merely she kept her arms folded firmly across her chest, her gaze burning towards Emma. The White Queen could tell that the woman was thinking.

"I'm offering you membership to the Hellfire Club, the new and improved, and the offer extends to all three of them."

Needless to say, that threw Jean for a loop.

"I'll give you plenty of time to think about it, this is a decision that shouldn't be made lightly, after all."

* * *

Kara and Kal decided to score some alone time, and they did so several hundred miles above the world. No matter what the world was, flight was a liberating experience and it caused them great enjoyment.

That being said, both were thinking about Emma's proposal.

'_So…..she's most certainly someone who knows to get things done,' _Kara thought. _'And she doesn't care whose toes she steps on to do it.'_

'_Kind of like Tess,' _Kal thought.

'_Very much like Tess,' _Kara agreed, her hair whipping in the wind but her determination allowed her to keep a steady course of flight. Mostly because she would not be left behind by her baby cousin, the blonde smiling the further that she flew. _'So, have you thought about how long we've actually been away from home?'_

'_Those lessons on interdimensional travel….you know the ones where on certain worlds seconds in one world could be years on another….'_

'_I'm aware, my mother drilled those into my head since when I was old enough to understand them,' _Kara said, holding onto Clark's hand rather tightly and the two of them continued their trek around the world. _'If barely any time has passed…..well I don't think that there is that much of a big deal.'_

'_And if time has passed…..'_

Kara's face contorted into a grimace. _'Well kind of goes without saying that there are going to be a lot of people freaking out.'_

'_Big time?' _Kal asked and Kara agreed.

'_Big time.'_

Their relationship had been one that had been strong, with a bond that had not been broken. Even with the mental link that had been established, both of them had a sense of what the other was doing with each other.

That being said, the blonde took the turn.

'_We'll find a way to call home but I don't know about actually going back….'_

'_There's a lot of potential in this world, is that what you're saying?' _Clark asked suddenly and he stopped.

'_What's wrong?'_

They were back over New York and Kara frowned.

'_I just had the strangest feeling that something ziplined past me, swinging from buildings.'_

That being said Clark looked around, and there was no one there.

'_Must have been your imagination,' _Kara suggested, but she kept her eyes peeled for that thing that Clark could have sworn that he saw swinging from buildings.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, she was pretty sure that there was nothing there and it was just Clark's imagination running away as it might have at numerous times.

That being said, they continued their flight, thinking about the merits of joining up with the Hellfire Club.

'_You know all three of us are in or none of us are in,' _Kal thought and he could tell that Jean was listening in, even though she was really trying not to be an eavesdropper. _'What do you think, Jean?'_

'_It might not be the worst thing in the world actually.'_

That being said, all three of them would make a decision one way or another. Jean wondered if she would be welcomed back into the X-Men with open arms. While some would obviously welcome her back there were others in that group that were very questionable.

* * *

"The security around the gates is very tight, but I guess that I enjoy a challenge."

That being said, Kal-El's and Kara's arrival was not really something that went undetected by many people there. The Hellfire Club was one of the many groups, but they seemed to be the first to act.

That being said, the woman who appeared at the gates at her face set in an intense look. She was dressed in a nice red t-shirt and tight red pants. Her ample assets were not exactly hidden by the clothes, she had nice large breasts, a flat stomach, and a firm round ass that no doubt would be the object of desire for many people. Her dark locks went down past her shoulders.

Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch, understood that her father wanted to find out where this young man stood. She heard of him and his companion essentially destroying a trio of Sentinels outside of New York City.

Given that these were the same Sentinels that gave entire teams of mutants some fits, that was just as well. Wanda's tongue licked around her lips, savoring the thrill of what was about to happen.

That being said, she was sure that there would be some stiff competition. Emma Frost would give a compelling argument. Given the rumored ill condition some members of the Hellfire Club were in, Wanda would hate to be on her bad side.

"Do not engage the White Queen if you can help it."

That order came down from her father and Wanda frowned, she could take Emma if push came to shove, she was not afraid of you.

"And, if what I believe is true, Jean Grey is with him and…"

"I can handle her," Wanda said and her voice was firm and her hands were clasped together, flickering with danger in her eyes.

She had a couple of run ins with Jean before, Jean was on the X-Men, she was with the Brotherhood, shit did in fact happen.

That being said, Wanda could feel a reprimand coming by how sharply her father's breath came in from underneath the line. "You might have been able to hold your own with her before but things are different now…..Charles blocked a good portion of her power….."

'_So golden boy Xavier is not as golden as he likes to make himself out to be.'_

"It was a decision that he grew to regret, but by the time it was done, it was too late, and I think that he was envisioning Jean Grey never coming into those powers or him not being around when she did," Magneto said. "And it appears that Scott Summers has been driven into a catatonic state when she had come back into her powers."

Wanda could not help but smile at that fact. She never personally cared for Summers. He had a big stick up his ass. It was a wonder Wolverine, or someone like that, didn't rip it out and whack him over the head with it.

"So his brain is….."

"Not certain what Miss Grey did, but I'm just relaying the information to you and telling you not to get into a confrontation with Jean Grey if you can help it."

Wanda could sense the urgency in her father's voice.

"So are they there?"

"Yes."

"Do not make any contact, return home."

Wanda opened her mouth but she decided not to protest, so she closed it seconds after she opened it. She caught a brief glimpse of him and smiled.

It was hard not to pull herself away from looking but she had to go, as if not to be seen.

**To Be Continued on August 3rd 2014. **


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Fury was on the ball as always. Someone would have to get up pretty early in the morning to put one over him, because he was up when most people were heading off to bed after a long days night. Some people say that Nick Fury didn't sleep, he merely waited. He was the person who gave the rooster a swift kick up the ass to jolt him awake.

That being said, Nick Fury was here and Nick Fury was awake, he folded his hands over his chest and looked at the latest report. He was rather happy that the Sentinels got taken down a peg, honestly he was. Something like that, it was out of his hands when something like that showed up. That being said, there was another problem that he had.

It was what took them down that caused him a fair amount of agitation. He was reading over the report again and again. The man who attacked the Sentinels, he was clocked in extremely fast and blew past them.

'_Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound,' _Fury commented, his mind completely working over things. The fact that there were two of them caused him great concern.

When something caused Nick Fury great concern, that was likely a cause for great concern for more people out there. That being said, his lips curled into a frown and he looked over his shoulder. It seemed like he was forever looking over his shoulder in a situation like this.

The fact was that mutants were always the wild card and the MRD had their own funding. SHIELD clashed with them over several things, over who had the jurisidiction to hunt down fugitives. If the fugitive happened to be a mutant well that was an interesting grey area to say the very least.

Fury picked up the intercom and cleared his throat. "Get me Romanov, I have a mission that will suit her skills."

It was a good thing that she was in between missions, Fury mused, otherwise things would be far more complicated than they were.

Natasha Romanov slinked her way into the room, her hair was framing her face, the gorgeous green eyes of the redhead could be seen. She had a body that stopped even the most hardened of men in their tracks. The skin tight black cat suit wrapped around her curves, molding them like they were a second skin. It seemed like her entire purpose was to stop men in their tracks and make them unable to concentrate due to the sudden lack of blood flow to vital parts of their body.

Don't let that fool you however, she was one of the most deadly women in the world. She was as skilled in seduction as she was in other abilities naturally and anyone who underestimated her often did so at their own peril.

"You wanted to see me, Commander Fury," she said, her voice sharp and to the point. Fury appreciated that, because it allowed him to get straight to business, with no BSing around. He always liked that point.

"Yes, Natasha, I did want to see you," Fury answered her and the woman inclined her head with a sharp nod. "I'm sure that the news has reached you by now, regarding our mysterious visitor."

Natasha's eyes flashed towards the picture, she was interested by his arrival to say the very least and wondered what he was capable of. One look at that body would bring certain thoughts to mind but Natasha was trying to remain objective, or at least try not to lose her head.

"Yes, he certainly is something," Natasha said with a fierce whisper, trying to ignore the growing heat that was appearing deep between her legs.

"Something is putting it mildly,' Fury replied in a gruff tone of voice. Natasha knew to keep her eyes on the ball. "He's caught the interest of the X-Men and the Hellfire Club."

"The Hellfire Club….."

"Some of their charter members, all man, have taken ill recently, although a couple have recovered," Fury said and then he moved over to the command deck and got another report from one of their multitude of sources. "And that person at least one of them made a grisly end."

"A special poison to make a person sick, and then give them a false sense of recovery, before allowing them to perish on their own ends, I presume," Natasha told him and Fury nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, of course," Fury said, he knew that Natasha would have experience dealing with something like that. "But, I wish for you to…..get a feel for our mysterious traveler."

Natasha really didn't have anything else to say, because Fury had said it. It was one of her responsibilities as a spy, to get the information that they needed, by any means possible and the means that were possible were in fact quite abundant.

She would have to go deep under cover and she wouldn't honestly mind going under the covers with him at all.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff returned home to the palace in Genosha, it had been the one consideration that the government had given her father. A place for mutants to have that can be considered their own. She wasn't fond of it and neither was her father. She thought, perhaps foolishly, that mutants should have freedom all around the world.

That being said, there was a lot of people who would disagree and most of them found themselves in high ranking positions in power.

"Wanda, you're back!"

Wanda turned around, seeing a green haired girl a couple of years younger, about sixteen or so years of age, looking at her. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans.

"Hello, Lorna," Wanda said to her sister warmly, greeting her with a hug and Lorna backed off, with a smile on her face.

"So, did you see him?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Wanda said coyly, wondering how Lorna could have found out about her mission. It was supposed to between her and her father.

"Pietro came by to visit, he said that our father sent you on a mission to track down the mysterious visitor," Lorna said, looking like she had stars on her eyes.

"First of all, Lorna, please feel free to come down to Earth at any time," Wanda said, she was trying not to be too amused by her sister's antics. "And second of all, it was just a scouting mission to see if he could be brought over to our side."

"I'm sure that he could be brought over to your side," Lorna said with a smile. "And I'm sure that you would be willing to do it."

Wanda shook her head, amusement dancing through her eyes. Truly there were times like this where her sister was in fact too much. That was for certain. That being said, she looked at Lorna and there was a moment where they locked eyes.

"I'll talk to you later," Wanda said and Lorna placed her hands on her hips, nodding with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, you will, and tell me everything."

Wanda sighed and she looked at her sister firmly. "You know, there really isn't that much to tell."

Lorna gave her sister a knowing smile. "Sure there isn't, sure that there isn't."

Little sisters, they were really a pain sometimes. But Wanda admitted to herself that she wouldn't have it any other way. That being said, she would have had to thank her brother for stooging off her mission to her sister. That was going to lead to far more complications then there should later on.

That being said, Wanda found her way up towards her father, who was looking down towards her.

"Father….."

"Welcome Wanda, please come closer, and tell me what you've found out….."

Wanda's father stood in the background and it was obvious that he had not gotten much sleep. There was something the matter with him.

"It's merely just the MRD becoming more brazen and Kelly has gotten more supporters," Magneto told Wanda and her mouth hung halfway open, but she nodded. "I feel that the war is going to happen sooner rather than later and if Charles continues to try and be pacifist, I'm afraid that a lot of good people are going to get crushed."

"Have you spoken with Xavier lately?"

"I merely would have gotten the same rheortic, therefore it would be a more productive venture to bash my head into that wall across from us," Magneto commented. "But I didn't summon you here to talk about me, rather I wished for a progress report on our friend who has arrived here."

"He is visiting the Hellfire Club main headquarters, and I didn't get close enough….."

"If you would have gotten any closer, then Emma Frost would have detected you, and if not here, then Jean Grey," Magneto told his daughter, his gaze firm looking on her. "As I told you, Jean Grey has grown in power once she has embraced who she is, in all of her forms. Therefore, she is a dangerous foe but an even more useful ally. Both her and her companions would be."

Wanda nodded, she had that feeling.

"Precede with caution, and when the time is right, you'll have a meeting with him, and I'm sure that he can be convinced to work with us," Magneto said. He knew that the White Queen, if she was taking control, might be inclined to an alliance as well. He didn't dare try and partner up with certain other members of the Club but given the rumors that have reached his ears, they perished suddenly.

* * *

"You do have a problem and it happens that I have a solution, if you are willing to hear it."

Emma was eating lunch with Clark and really getting a feel for him. Kara and Jean also tagged along.

"The ability to get in touch with home and explain what had happened," Clark said and Emma nodded.

"It's a fair concern, you have made connections there, they must be trying to move heaven and Earth to find out where you are only to realize that you're nowhere on Earth," Emma said and she paused and smiled. "Well, you're nowhere on that Earth to be honest."

"Yes, and another trip like the one we had would cause drastic consequences," Kara explained and all eyes were on her. "It was a one and a million shot that Jean got us through and the barriers were aligned just right."

"So they aren't aligned right now," Jean said and she thought about it. The Phoenix warned her that an attempt to send someone else through or bring them in or whatever could lead to severe consequences that she didn't even want to fathom so there was no way that she was going to be even tried.

"No, and well there have been attempts that people have tried to use powerful objects to drill through dimensional barriers," Kara said and she looked grim and solemn at those words. "Best case scenario, there's a mild boom that knocks them on their ass. Worst case, really big bang that causes everything to be reduced to atoms."

"That would be a worst case scenario if there ever was one," Clark said grimly and Emma cleared her throat.

All eyes and ears would have to be on the White Queen, she mandated anything else.

"But, you said that you had a situation," Kara said, giving Emma the opening to take charge and the White Queen relished.

"You said that you had some kind of mental link to some of the females back home," Emma said and Clark and Kara both nodded in response. "Well, it stands to reason that's said link would still exist even past the point where you have left the area."

"Yes, that makes sense," Clark agreed, nodding slowly, and wondering if she was going where he thought that she was going with this. It could be a fascinating direction if it was true, and that was a huge if it was true.

"Well if a mental signal still exists, we can find a way to amplify the mental link where it could reach far beyond this world into the next," Emma commented and Clark raised his eyebrow, he was intrigued.

"That's possible, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't have even brought it up, if it was impossible," Emma said but Jean really spotted a simple flaw in Emma's plan. Then again, she was happy to jump on any flaw.

"You know, I'm not sure that one telepath is enough to amplify a link in such a way."

Emma slowly put her drink up to her mouth and surveyed Jean over in, her sparkling blue eyes fixed on her green eyes. "As much as I wish to say that I was wounded by your lack of faith, you are correct Miss Grey. There would be some complications regarding only one telepath trying to amplify the signal that was through there."

Jean sensed something else going on.

"I was hoping that you could help us, in fact the Phoenix Force might be the element that could boost the link, with my generous assistance, naturally," Emma said and she looked at Jean, deciding to drive home the one point that she thought would push the redhead over the edge. "That is, of course, if you think that you are able to do so, and feel up to it."

Jean rose to the challenge, the competitive spirit in her bubbling over nicely. Kara could feel a shiver blow down her spine with Jean looking at her.

"Of course, I feel up to it, what kind of question is that," Jean said, locked in an intense glare with Emma.

"Just keep your emotions in check, I would hate the dimensional barriers being taken down by some kind of cosmic temper tantrum," Emma told her and Jean's glare met hers.

'_She really doesn't think that we have control, does she?' _Jean asked the Phoenix, even though it was more like asking a question in a mirror.

The response did not come but then again the question was rhetorical.

"It's best to do this on a full stomach, because it can be draining," Emma added with a smile on her face. "But since we're all in this together, I say that it's one step forward with us all."

* * *

Emma, Jean, Kara, and Kal were in the room and ready to go. It was a complete mental reconstruction of the Fortress of Solitude.

"So did I get it down to the last detail?" Emma asked Kal and he responded with a swift nod. "Good, I'm glad that I did. Although I feel like you should fire whoever was in charge of the décor because this place lacks certain life."

"That was all on my father."

"Then my apologizes," Emma said but she didn't sound that apologetic, in fact she sounded like her usually charming self, which was always all kinds of fun.

"No, don't be….."

"Father issues then," Emma said and she dropped the subject cold, because she really had no room to talk because of the charming relationship she had with her father. That being said, she and Jean lock hands with each other.

They focused on Kara and Kal and there was something happening, at least momentarily. There was something bubbling in the back of their minds and Emma frowned. She could feel a buzzing escalate even further in the back of her head.

'_So you feel that, don't you?' _Emma thought and she vowed to concentrate even harder in an attempt to bring them all together.

Jean could feel it as well but she kept her emotions in check. The fact that they were trying to tap into a universe that had its entire set of emotions that might as well be foreign to her, but similar all of the same caused her to freak out.

'_Clark, Clark, is that you?' _a faint voice echoed in the bond, it might as well have been at the end of an extremely long tunnel with how clear and how precise it was filtering in and out of it.

'_Chloe?' _Kal asked but he could barely hear her. _'Chloe, if you can hear this, if you can hear any of this, get to the Fortress immediately, we should be able to get a clear connection.'_

'_Providing that she isn't there already,' _Kara said and she could hear some voices whispering. It was rather faint to be honest and it was really hard to establish some kind of connection.

Seconds might as well have been hours with the concentration that they had to establish through this mental link. That being said, there was something there.

'_Can you hear me now?' _Chloe asked and her voice came in with even more clarity.

'_Yes, Chloe, I can hear you,' _Clark thought to her.

'_I don't know….what the hell just happened?' _Chloe asked. _'You and Kara were fighting Toyman and all of the sudden, poof, you disappeared. That little troll didn't do anything to you, did he?'_

'_No, he isn't nearly that crafty,' _Kara replied and she decided to explain things to Chloe, well as best as she could explain it anyway, she still really didn't know half of what was going on. _'To make a long story short…..a very long story short, we were blasted off into another universe.'_

'_You're kidding me, right?' _Chloe asked and Kara sighed.

'_Well, after all of the weird things you saw, are you really dubious about this?' _Kara asked her.

'_Point well taken, I guess, I mean, I'm part computer, Lana has a time share with a soul of a 14__th__ century witch, Lois is powered by the power of Love, and then Helena dresses up like a giant bat and prowls the night….do you want me to get in touch with Zatanna and see if we can find a way to get a spell home….'_

'_Magic might be ill advised at this point,' _Lara chimed in. _'It took a while to get onto the right frequency, but Kal, Kara, are you okay?'_

'_Mother, we're fine,' _Kal said.

'_Lara, isn't it?' _Jean asked and she seemed rather nervous. _'My name is Jean Grey and I was sort of responsible for bringing them here. And by sort of responsible, I mean I was completely responsible.'_

'_And sending them back would disrupt the structural integrity of the time-space barriers,' _Kara's mother Alura chimed in.

'_Yes it would,' _Jean said, she could see where Kara got her smarts from.

'_Now that this mental link is established with the Fortress, communication from both sides should be fairly easy,' _Alura said.

'_And it would have the strain to find the place in the first place next time, I'm going to need a truck load of asprin just to cope with all of this,' _Emma thought.

'_More female voices, you two are making the best out of a bad situation,' _Chloe commented, trying not to sound smug, even though that was her natural tone at this point.

'_Well you know us, that's what we do,' _Kal told her and Chloe laughed.

'_So, you're alright, really alright?' _Lois asked, chiming in. _'You two, I swear if you got yourself killed, I would kill you.'_

'_It's good to hear your voice again, Lois,' _Kal replied and the woman sighed.

'_We'll see what we can do about creating a gateway between both worlds,' _Lara said.

'_Would the one like the one you use to visit Maxima work?' _Tess asked, joining the group at the Fortress.

'_It would need some modifications to be honest,' _Karen replied but she was already mentally getting to work at what she wanted to do. That being said, there was a lot to do and not all that much time to do it.

'_We'll see what we can do, and we'll get back to you,' _Lara chimed in and Clark smiled, that was really the best that they could hope for right now.

* * *

"Jean, you do not have to leave, Scott…..well Scott will be out of commission for a long time and Professor Xavier….he took a leave of absence," Ororo commented to Jean and it was obvious that given that Ororo was the senior member of staff.

"Yeah, Chuck did some things that he might not be proud of again and believe me, I want some answers to what he was thinking as much as the next person," a man standing in the shadows said. He was a man who needed no introduction, the one and only Wolverine, known to most as Logan. He was the best in the world at what he does. "So…..you're the visitor aren't you?"

Logan locked his eyes on Clark and there was a sense that he was trying to feel Clark out, to get a better look at him.

"You know, I would normally have a problem with someone like you but the fact that you took out those Sentinels and made Kelly piss his pants, makes you alright in my book," Logan said, looking at him, and Clark nodded.

He did appreciate someone who said exactly what he thought to be honest.

"So, if I get my things, I'll be leaving…"

"Surely you're not leaving without saying goodbye…"

Clark turned around and Kara smiled to see a young man who blue fur standing there with yellow eyes. He had a tail and those who might be ignorant might mistake him for a DNA.

"Kurt, this is Kal-El…..Clark Kent, and Kara Zor-El, and Superman and Supergirl," Ororo said and Kara gave her a sharp look and Ororo smiled, much to the amusement of Jean and also Logan. "Oh, Superwoman, I'm sorry."

"That's alright Ororo, you're not the only one."

"I'm Kurt Wagner, my codename is Nightcrawler," he said with a smile on his face, reaching forward and shaking Clark's hand and Kara's as well.

"A pleasure to meet you Kurt," Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, likewise," Clark told him and Kurt looked at him.

"Forgive me for being rude, but most people who see me they are….startled by my appearance," Kurt told them and Kara and Clark shifted their gaze towards each other and smiled.

"Well first of all, you should know that we're not most people," Kara replied and Kurt nodded.

"Right, right, right, I wasn't accusing you, just merely bringing up a point that…..well anyway, I was just merely bringing up a point," Kurt replied to him.

"I've seen far weirder and considering that you seem like a nice person…it would be unfair to judge you," Clark replied and Kurt nodded.

"I do wish more people would take that more enlightened attitude, not just me, but towards mutants in general," Kurt said and he shook his head. "But then again, you found that out about as much as the next person, didn't you, when the Sentinels decided to pay you a visit."

"Unfortunately, yes," Clark said, his expression darkening and Kara looked over the door.

"I wouldn't go through there right now, there's a bucket over the door."

"Drake," Logan growled suddenly and Ororo shook her head, she looked half amused and half bemused to be honest.

"That's just Bobby Drake, Iceman," Ororo replied to them and Clark smiled and nodded in response. "He…..well he is a jokester as you'll find out all too soon."

"I'm sure that I will," Clark answered, his eyes focused on the door and the young man with dark hair poked his way out.

"You're the man who trashed those Sentinels, Kitty couldn't shut up about you," Bobby said, walking up towards Clark and Kitty and Rogue followed him, shaking their heads.

"I was just thinking that it was about time someone kicked some robo-butt, I mean we try all of the time but they keep making them bigger and badder, you'd think that Trask was compensating for something with the size of his robot," Kitty said.

"Now Miss Pryde, you shouldn't cast such allegations on people, no matter if they do have some degree of validity," another furry blue mutant who resembled a cat, but he was dressed in a lab coat, t-shirt, and pants. "Doctor Henry McCoy, at your service, and there is more intelligent life out there….."

"Given some of the humans out there, there would have to be more intelligent life somewhere, otherwise the universe would be pretty nerfed….."

"Bobby," Ororo said in a scandalized voice.

"You know, you've got a lot of room to talk, Icepick,' Logan told him and Bobby shook his head.

"An advanced civilization, I must say, it would be fascinating to have a conversation with both of you later but….it appears that this is a solemn moment of goodbye for Miss Grey."

"It won't be goodbye forever, I will come back to visit."

"I hope so," Betsy said, joining the group, she was a little late to the party, and very narrowly so, she would have kicked herself if she would have missed Jean's goodbye. She wrapped the redhead up in a tight hug. "Be sure to take care of yourself out there."

"I will, believe me, I will," Jean said, and she hoped that she would be able to establish a cordial relationship.

"Things are going to get rough out there," Logan said in his own Logan like way but he did have his own way of bringing things back to the point.

* * *

Clark had a couple of things to take care of in this world. Emma managed to use her connections to forge him some proper documentation. Needless to say, getting in bed with the White Queen of the Hellfire Club allowed him to open more than a few interesting doors, an arrangement that he would potentially exploit for a greater gain in the not so distant future.

He put in an application to the Daily Bugle, while he had his corporation back home, he felt that the best way to keep an ear out for any crisis events as they happened, was to work for the news media. J. Jonah Jameson was quite the character but he managed to keep his print media alive when it was a dying art, so you had to respect someone like that.

That being said, Clark could hear voices, both Emma and Kara's. Both of them were rather busy and…..well Clark would have to say that they were getting along.

He figured that it couldn't hurt to take a peak. Kara looked like she had borrowed one of Emma's spare outfits for the occasion and the white corset, thong, and thigh high stockings looked good on his cousin, he would have to admit that. He could feel the blood rushing to his loins.

"And now, dear, Kara, it's time that I teach you how to properly handle a pet."

That being said Clark was intrigued and he took a step forward.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 10th 2014. **


	5. Chapter 5

One of the responsibilities of the White Queen of the Hellfire Club was to make her rounds through the various clubs that had been owned. Their workers had managed to locate various customers that might be of interest. There were politicians, business owners, and other people with juicy information. Such information could be extremely incriminating and could be of great use to her.

That being said, Emma Frost used a little mental trick here or there to make them believe that they had the time of their life. It was all about mind over matter. Hopefully they didn't mind, but to her, she didn't matter.

Emma had "rode" many men to submission but really it was just a slight of hand and a trick of the mind. She used their mind to use their wildest fantasies seem real, all while doing a crossword puzzle in the corner. You'd be surprised what people would give up when they were being ridden into submission.

That being said, there were other things on Emma's mind today and one of those things was the interesting woman that had showed up. She had red hair and was one of the newer workers. Her tight body, gorgeous green eyes, and tight, limited clothing ensured that she had fit in with the Hellfire Club.

That being said, Emma was not fooled by a moment. She had done her homework on the people who had been doing their homework on her and her lips curled into a momentary smile.

"And what did you say your name was, honey?" Emma asked and the red haired vixen turned her attention towards the White Queen, a smile filling her lips.

"Natalie," she said in a soft voice, trying to seem like she was innocent and naïve.

"Yes, brand new to this base, but I'm sure that you've been briefed on what to expect," Emma told her and Natalie nodded, her lips curled with a smile.

"I've been told, yes."

It was now time for the test, to see how far in deep she was really willing to go and if Emma had her way, it would be Kal-El that was in deep with her. But there should be no reason why the girl shouldn't be warmed up. Given her job, good fulfilling sex could be hard to come by. It was rather rough and unmemorable to be honest.

"Then you should know that you're to report to room five where you will be given further instructions and prepared for your responsibilities," Emma told her and the redhead nodded. "It's down that hallway to your right, you can't miss it."

"Of course, Madam Frost," Natalie said, she had to play along, hoping that she would run into the person of interest.

Emma had to admit, the girl had some pretty good mental shields. If the White Queen didn't expect her to come, she might not have found out it was her.

Then again, as any telepath would do, she took a nice long peak into the girl's mind to find out what she had to deal with and she might have had some alarm bells set off.

"I'll leave you to that, I have people that I would hate to leave hanging," Emma said, turning around and the blonde smiled before reaching out to touch someone.

'_Kara, honey, I have a live one coming your way, a real spitfire in fact,' _Emma told the blonde and she barely held back the desire to lick her lips.

'_Oh, excellent,' _Kara said, she nearly bounced up and down on her feet. She was an excitable girl and the fact that she often went braless due to the size of her girls did some wonderful things to her amazing body.

Emma smiled, she really wished that she could stick around and enjoy the show, but sadly, business called and the White Queen had some work to do. That being said, she could not wait to enjoy the show.

'_So, what exactly are you planning?' _Jean asked in a calm voice.

'_Always with the note of accusation,' _Emma said, shaking her head and tutting. _'Jean, darling, if I told you, that would spoil the surprise.'_

That being said, Kara had been lined up to the situation and Regan and Martinique were there to assist her if she needed any back up. But Emma thought that she was a capable girl.

She did need a set of eyes that were deeper in SHIELD because that could be valuable. That being said, she returned to her office, ready for a nice refreshing drink and maybe she would peak in on Kara every now and again to check up on her progress.

That being said, she was mostly hands off, even though Kara wouldn't be, she would be very hands on with the Black Widow.

* * *

"So, there are twenty eight galaxies?" Kitty asked him, with Rogue, Betsy, and Ororo in various states of bemusement towards her. Jean took a spot close next to Clark, her body snuggling into his a little bit.

"Known galaxies," Clark told her.

"Well that's awesome, Krypton has discovered a lot, I mean we have only nine discovered planets here….well technically eight because Pluto's been downgraded, even though I still count it because you can't really go back on that," Kitty replied shaking her head. "I mean it's kind of bogus to call something a planet and then not call it a planet, but none of our planets in the Milky Way are inhabited other than Earth, well I guess Mars might be, people say that there has been there….."

"There was life there, at least in my dimension there was," Clark said and he was amused by Kitty's eyes going wide as saucers. That being said he smiled. J'onn was a standup guy, once you got to know him and M'gann…..well Kara and him got to know her really well.

That being said, Martians were rather subdued when compared to some of the alien races out there. Tamarians, especially Tamarians, but there were a few others out there that had very few sexual taboos. The more Clark thought about it, the more he realized how oppressed Earth kind of was.

"Really that was so cool…..I guess…..I guess it would kind of suck to be an alien from Uranus," Kitty said with a stone serious expression and there was a bit of a snicker from Kara through the bond.

'_Chloe already made that joke about nine million times, and you still find it amusing,' _Clark told her.

'_Well, I find it funny that this solar galaxy has a planet that sounds like….well you know what it sounds like,' _Kara replied.

'_I wouldn't have pegged you for the mentality of a five year old,' _Jean commented dryly.

'_Oh come on, she can at least pass for seven or eight,' _Karen said, there were brief flickers of the girls from the other side. Karen had the strongest link, well one of them, due to being another version of Kara. _'So, while I'm on the line, I just have to say that things are calm.'_

'_You mean that there hasn't been any alien invasions,' _Clark thought.

'_No, no invaders from Uranus,' _Karen said in stone cold serious voice.

"So, you said that you managed interstellar transport?" Kitty asked and there was a smile on her face.

"That's really something, we barely are able to get to the Moon…..well unless you count Reed Richards creating a rocket ship that has systems that no one but him can understand….." Betsy said and Ororo piped in.

"Maybe Tony Stark," Ororo said and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Tony Stark, if he can pull himself away from being distracted by the shiny long enough to actually work with it," Rogue replied, amusement dancing through her eyes.

"This universe does seem a bit more advanced that mine back home….."

"Well, I'm sure that yours might seem more advanced than someone else's," Kitty commented in an excited voice. "But all of that stuff, the fact that you created a Fortress that has all of the knowledge of the twenty eight galaxies, that's so totally awesome, and I mean that completely, it is really awesome."

'_You know, she's able to talk that much without taking a breath, that's an amazing talent,' _Jean commented very lightly.

'_It kind of is, isn't it?' _Clark asked and Emma popped in through the bond link with the obvious statement.

'_You know, you should be able to put that mouth of hers to a more universe use.'_

There was really no question to what Emma meant.

"You know one of these days, you're going to spring a vocal cord if you're not careful," Rogue told her and Kitty raised her eyebrow, bending her head down and shaking it.

"Am not," Kitty piped in, amusement really filling her voice. That being said, the brunette crossed her arms together and leaned back. Ororo casually and calmly gripped her chair so the brunette didn't tip back and land on her ass. "And there's that Phantom Zone place as well….."

"Host to the dangerous criminals in all of the known galaxies," Clark replied, and it was always rather problematic when the Phantom Zone came up in conversation because for the most part, there was no question to why it was so dangerous.

That being said, Kitty did seem to have a million questions, well she would if she stopped being so excited where she didn't trip over her own words.

Clark smiled, she was more excitable that Chloe was on a caffeine high and that could be pretty excitable when you all boiled down to everything.

* * *

Natasha Romanov had been in some rather tight fixes before. That just really went along with the territory with someone like her. The redhead female could feel herself down on the bed. She wondered if this was part of the iniatation of the Hellfire Club but it put her in an interesting predicament.

She struggled against her bonds and she could see the blonde female who managed to strip her somewhat, leaving her most private bits exposed. Said girl was standing there, dressed in a flowing red cape and if Natasha had to guess, not much else. There was a clasp that hooked the cape around her front, causing her not to be exposed. The blonde reached forward and touched a soft hand to one of her breasts. The redhead Russian vixen closed her eyes, she could feel pleasure course out through her legs.

"So are we comfortable?" Kara asked her and Natasha looked up at her, her mouth hanging halfway open. "Good….I would hate to see that arrangements were less and accommodating and…well there was a nice little knife that you could have used to cut those ropes, along with that miniature laser, looks like a pen but it really isn't."

Kara placed the two items in question on the dresser, way out of her reach.

"So, I've caught a nice little spider in my den, now what am I going to do with her?" Kara asked in a sweet little voice, but there was a sense of malice flickering through her eyes.

"So, you figured out who I was, didn't you?" Natasha asked and Kara smiled and nodded at her.

"It wasn't too hard to put two and two together when you really think about it," Kara replied with a smile. "Your boss…."

"What do you know?"

"Now, the game wouldn't be really fun if I told you everything that I know," Kara said. With this statement, she smiled and put her hand on Natasha's thigh, causing fire to burn through the redhead. The blonde licked her lips rather hungrily. "But I'm sure that you're going to tell me everything that you know, including the things that you don't want to."

Her hand slipped towards her inner thigh and the redhead whimpered, the pleasure coursing through her body but she stopped.

Natasha's body begged her to go further and the redhead enjoyed it. The blonde's eyes flashed all over her body.

"Please….." Natasha told her and she tried to break herself out.

"The big bad Black Widow is caught in a predicament that I don't think even she thought that she would be in," Kara said, trailing her tongue over the edge of her lips, moistening them and she peered at Natasha. She could see the vixen's breasts rising and falling and Kara placed her hand on her collarbone, slowly trailing her hand around it.

Her nipples looked really stiff and Kara bent down, acting like she was going to suck them but then she pulled back.

"No, I'm not going to do that, at least not yet," Kara replied, sliding back with a smile on her face. "You see, you need to earn some of that, you need to beg me for that."

Natasha was afraid of that, afraid that she would have to beg, forced to be demeaned down to the level of someone who was beneath her.

"Don't worry, I won't bite, at least not much," Kara said, straddling her and she slowly removed the cape that covered her body this entire time.

Natasha saw that she was wearing a tight fitting black corset with silver trim on it, pushing up her amazing breasts. She wore a skimpy black thong that barely covered exactly what needed to be covered, and there was thigh high black boots. She wore fingerless black gloves.

"So, you've been in a position where people have tried to break you, make you there's," Kara whispered, running her hands down her body, but not touching anything that would get the Black Widow off, at least not yet. The blonde wanted to torment her prey a little bit more, before she moved in for the kill.

It was more of the thrill of the hunt than anything, and her lips moistened.

"You know that I'm not about to do this alone," Kara replied and there were two females who stepped in.

One of them was a blonde who was wearing a blood red corset, that emphasized her amazing assets. The thigh high boots went all the way up her legs, covering them, and the thong added to the appeal.

The other was a dark haired women who had an equally amazing figure. She had perfect blasts, a flat tummy, and nice long legs, elegant as they would be. Natasha could see the sight of her amazing tight ass and she smiled at the sight of them.

"Regan, Martinique, shall we begin?"

"Yes, she's primed and ready, she's…hiding something from others and herself," Regan said with a smile, and she walked over, sitting on the other side of the Black Widow.

"But I'm sure that we can bring out the most devious of her," Martinique commented, walking to the other side and seeing her nipples stiffen. She longed to suck them, to play with them but Kara warned her.

"You're going to call me many things I'm sure before we're done," Kara said, pulling out a whip with a smile on her face. She cracked it in the air. "But by the time that we're done, you're going to end up calling me your Mistress."

Natasha's hips inadvertently bucked in the air at the sight of that and Kara's tongue trailed over her lips. She was all hot and bothered by the sight of the female ahead of her and she could not wait, she refused to wait, she would have it.

She would have all of it, hunger filled her eyes, and filled her body.

"So, are you ready?"

Rhetorical question was in fact rhetorical, as Kara would ensure that Natasha was ready, whether she wanted to be or not.

* * *

Clark Kent didn't know what it was about a pair of glasses that disguised him from the rest of the world. Perhaps it was a blindspot that some people had, or perhaps he moved so fast under his super identity that no one really got a clear enough shot of his face.

That being said, he was in the office of the one and only J. Jonah Jameson, or at least he was about ready to go up there? He could hear Jameson in the distance. Emma remarked that he was legendary for going on some tirades, but he was a man who helped push for equal rights, and had championed the cause for mutants, despite some rather dangerous individuals threatening to shut him down and make sure he stayed shut down.

Clark wasn't going to lie, he respected that and respected a man who had such convictions. That being said, he made his way towards the Bugle, ready for the meeting, nearly stopping where he ran into two people who came out the door.

One of them was a young blonde female, wearing a black headband on the top of her head. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a tighter pair of blue jeans, and she had a rather alluring figure that could catch someone's eye if they looked at him.

The other was a redhead, dressed in about the same, and she had a figure, and Clark shook his head.

He was getting a lot better at it, but there were sometimes where the lingering RedK effect had hit in. Only with those people who had super powers of their own come to think about it.

Did one of them have super powers? He wouldn't have felt the initial pull if he didn't. That being said, the man shook his head and made his way up the winding set of stairs, ready to go. There was a meeting with J. Jonah Jameson and he could not be late with that.

A middle aged kindly man with dark skin popped up and saw him.

"Hello, I'm looking for J. Jonah Jameson," he said, shaking hands with the man and there was in a middle of a tirade. "I'm Clark Kent….."

"Yes, Mr. Jameson has expected, you, Joe Robinson, but everyone calls me Robbie," he said, shaking his hand and he could hear the yelling of Jameson. "Wait over there, there's a few new reporters who are waiting, but your name has been highly recommended, by….Miss Frost."

There was a moment where it sounded like he disapproved but then again, Emma did have a bit of a reputation throughout the business world of being ruthless. What people didn't realize was that half of the people that she stamped on, they were just as ruthless in their own right.

"So, don't mind, Jonah, he's just venting about…..well he's just venting about the fact that Spider-Girl was out and he didn't get any pictures about it," a dark haired female said, shaking her head. "You know, if he isn't taking blood pressure medication, he really should be. I think one day, his heart might just explode."

That was a cringe worthy thought to be sure but never the less the dark haired female could introduced herself. She was wearing conservative business clothing but even Clark could tell that she had a nice fit body. Not that he was using his powers to have a peak.

Kara might if she was here, Karen might as well, Raya as well, and Faora most certainly would.

"Betty Brant," she said with a smile on her face and Clark leaned forward, to shake her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Clark Kent," Clark said with a smile.

"Yes, you've come highly recommended here, even Jameson was impressed, even though he tried hard to conceal that he was," Betty said, a thinly veiled smirk appearing over her face and Clark laughed.

"Well, I think that I do try my…."

"KENT, YOU'RE UP!"

That being said, Clark got to his feet, and he saw J. Jonah Jameson. Jameson was waiting for him, sitting over the folder on his desk and he was nodding, hemming, and hawing, looking over everything.

"So, Clark Kent, never heard of you until recently, but…you have a journalism degree and more importantly you don't have a criminal record, or at least you're smart enough not to get caught," Jameson said, his voice going through a rapid fire machine gun like fire.

"Of course, Mr. Jameson, I'm just….."

"You don't need to toot your own horn Kent, I know what you have here, and it's impressive, well for most people at least, but you got to start at the bottom, you're working with Brant, she's been here for a few years, and I'm sure that she'll be able to show you the ropes, "Jameson said and Clark looked at him with a smile.

"So, got the job?"

"Yes, Kent you got the job, congratulations, I hope that you don't make me regret it," Jameson said, shaking hands with Clark.

Clark was waiting for his first assignment, there was nothing too special to be honest but you had to start somewhere and that's where Clark had to start.

He thought that working at the Bugle would allow him to keep his ear out about news for anything suspicious that might happen and knowing all of this early was important to being a super hero.

* * *

'_So what have you been up to now?'_

Clark voiced that mental thought to Kara, when he was on his way to the Hellfire Club complex, where Kara said that she had a nice surprise waiting for him. That made him intrigued and also a little bit anxious because he knew what Kara was capable of at her most wicked. That being said, he would just have to wait a see.

'_Oh, I think that you're going to enjoy this,' _Kara thought and Clark could sense the mirth in her voice to this.

Clark could hardly wait, and he could see that his cousin was anxious. After the assignment that he got from Jameson, he had a few hours to spare before the event that he had to go to it. So he was looking to see what his cousin had up her sleeve.

The fact of the matter was he could sense some pheromones kicking in the air and that brought him closer to where he was.

'_The door's open, come in,' _Kara commented in a bright sing-song type voice and once again, Clark raised his eyebrow but did as he was asked. The Kryptonian male walked in and saw a young redhead female tied and bound on the bed.

He didn't even need to walk more than a few steps to sense her arousal. It was almost overpowering and it caused him to become rather light headed.

"Hi, Kal," Kara said, bouncing up towards him and Kal could tell by her state of undress that she was ready for some kind of debauchery.

She launched herself into his arms and he responded by pulling her into a powerful hug, his arms wrapping around her body. The Kryptonian kissed her and then he pulled back.

"Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, member of SHIELD, you know your average punch of government agents who stick their nose in where it doesn't belong," Kara replied and Clark turned towards her. "I figured that she'd be an interesting addition to our nice little collective and I think that you'd agree, that a body like that really shouldn't go to waste."

Clark shook his head, his cousin had a point, a fit body like that would not go to waste, at all. Kara smiled at him.

"So, I hope that you didn't mind but I gave our nice little Widow a little taste test, and she's more than up to specifications," Kara said and she looked at Clark with simmering heat flashing through her eyes. Her tongue swirled over her lips and she leaned in towards him, arms wrapped around his waist. She leaned in and smiled at him. "She's all yours."

Regan and Martinique popped up and smiled, as much as they wound up the Black Widow, this was going to be the real main event.

* * *

Kara wrapped her arms around Kal's waist and snuggled her head into his shoulder. The young man pulled his arms around her, holding her in closely and the blonde smiled.

"So, a three for one special, just like that," Kara told him and Kal grinned at her, running his hands over her blonde hair. She shifted against him, looking rather comfortable as she snuggled into his side

"You always do reach for the stars," Kal told her and Kara smiled.

"Damn right I reach for the stars," Kara replied, draping her legs over Kal's pelvis and straddling him, leaning forward and giving him a deep kiss on the lips, that inflamed their passions all anew.

* * *

After his business was in the club, Kal saw someone lurking around. Now this was not the first time that he saw this particular person lurking around and she was a bit more prompt about getting out of here.

That being said, the fact that she didn't leave right away, pointed out to him that she didn't want to leave right away. So Kal sped in front of her, catching her off guard.

She was a dark haired female, with a gorgeous face and bright eyes. She had high soft cheekbones, and she was wearing a tight red top that showed a generous amount of cleavage, along with a tight pair of black leather pants. A red jacket completed the outfit and now she was caught completely off guard.

Her powers, well they were immense, and one could say that they were on Jean's level. Maybe a bit above, maybe a little bit above, but that would be like comparing two different things. The only important thing was that she had power and that interested Kal-El greatly.

"So, you seemed to want to be captured by me," Kal whispered to her and she closed her eyes, her heart kicking up a few notches, beating against her chest. "Didn't you?"

"Well not….purposely," she replied, managing to remember herself and know that if her powers went wild, that could lead to a problem. "So you're….the traveler."

"I've been called that name," Clark said, that was not the first time that he suspected that there were some of the same legends in this world as there was in the other world. That being said, he saw young woman's gaze looked on her. "Among several others, some of them not able to be said in the company of a lady."

Wanda used her imagination and she figured that those names were not too flattering.

"But, I know who you are, aren't you, Scarlet Witch?" Clark asked her and the woman's eyes popped open. She was about ready to ask how he knew this but Clark slowly and casually raised one of his fingers.

He placed a finger on her lips and she looked at him, taking a step back.

"Call me Wanda…..I'm Wanda Maximoff and you're….."

"Kal-El at your surface, but please call me Kal," he told her and there was a flash that went through his eyes.

Wanda could feel a desire to get with him, and he would be the perfect father for any children that she might have. The heat pulsing between her legs was almost unbearable but she managed to keep herself regulated, as to not jump him right here in front of the gates, slamming his body against them, ripping off her clothes, and having her way with him, until both of them were sticky and sore.

No, no, business before pleasure and Wanda shook her head and he placed his hand on her shoulder. That did not help with the powerful emotions that she was feeling and he peered into her eyes. It almost was like that he was peering into the window of her soul and her heart raced, skipping a few beats.

"Why don't the two of us go, and have a more private discussion, because I'm sure that you have something to tell me, and I have a few things that I want to discuss with you," Clark commented to her and Wanda once again raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, it would be best if we don't talk about this out in the open," Wanda said. While she was sure that she could handle those Friends of Humanity idiots and anything that the MRD threw at them, it was best to avoid confrontation whenever possible.

Besides, throwing around her powers in the open might make someone who was not a jerk get hit rather hard and Wanda would have liked to avoid that if at all possible.

"After you," Clark told and Wanda smiled.

'_A gentleman is a rare breed on any planet, I have a feeling,' _she said, talking to herself and walking forward.

Little did she know that someone was following her, discreetly and slowly, which was the ultimate irony given that he could be fast and impulsive and often get the Brotherhood into some hot water.

He looked around, his father warned him not to interfere, but the problem was he could not help but be a bit concerned and a bit curious, so Pietro was going to follow closely behind.

"Yeah, I'm in position, and Wanda's made contact with the traveler," Pietro responded, using that name with utter disdain dripping from his voice and there was a squabbling on the other end. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to jeopardize the mission, trust me on this one."

Some people might have doubted that but Pietro did in fact have a plan and he was going to make sure that this guy was on the level.

He was hanging out with the X-Men and anything regarding Xavier's goodie goodie crew of girl and boy scouts could not be good. Although the most annoying of them all, Summers, had been taken out of commission. Pietro did a dance when he heard about that.

That being said, he had to remain focused even though his mind ran as fast as his feet sometimes.

**To Be Continued on August 17th 2014. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm really glad that you are going to hear me out about this, I'm just glad that I was able to come right now because of this," Wanda commented and Clark turned towards her, raising his eyebrow. "Some of my father's minions, well how do I put this…..they can be a little bit….heavy handed."

"I see," Clark replied and he looked at her. "Well there should be nothing to really worry about, I guess."

"Yeah I guess, accept…."

Wanda stopped and she was getting extremely tense. Clark placed his hand on her shoulder, which did not ease up for any tension that she felt. The look on Wanda's face indicated that she smelled something foul or at least sensed something but never the less, she turned around and gave a rather nasty sigh.

"What is it now?" Clark asked her and Wanda sighed.

"My brother, that's what that is now," Wanda replied in an agitated tone of voice and Clark once again looked towards her. "He thinks that he's being subtle but he really isn't…..he stopped aging at the age of five, I think."

"So you think that?" Clark asked and Wanda nodded.

"Pietro, don't worry, you have nothing on him, and I really hope that he hears it," Wanda said and she turned towards Clark. "He's a pretty fast mutant as well and….."

Clark picked up Wanda in his arms and zipped her halfway across the city in a matter of seconds.

"But not as fast as you, and hopefully not when it counts either."

'_Well, you should show her that you're not later,' _Emma said, she was acting like the devil on Clark's shoulder, spawning him on to more mischief and debauchery.

Of course, given all of Clark's girls, he wondered if there was an angel to be had on his shoulder. It just seemed like all of the girls had some diabolical intentions in mind, to put things mildly.

"And he can't fly either," Wanda said in an adoring voice.

"Well, I couldn't for the longest time, but….."

"When you did, you made up for lost time, didn't you?"

"So, are you fishing for information?" Clark asked and Wanda threw her hands up in the air. She was trying not to smile but at the same time, she pretty much had no choice. She shook her head, her eyes locked onto Clark's.

"Am I that transparent?" Wanda asked him and Clark gave her a brief smile.

"No, not really, I've had worst people try and gain information about me and my secrets."

"Right, that must be annoying asking you about your powers, and how they work, and I doubt that you've figured out pretty much everything about how they worked," Wanda replied and she could see the look on Kal-El's face, the wide smile that appeared on it. With a smile of her own, Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder. "My powers, they're kind of hard to pin down and by kind of hard, I mean pretty impossible, and I mean that in the best possible way."

"Do you?" Clark asked her and Wanda smiled, throwing her hands up along with her head back. It did wonderful things to her hair, making it bounce all the way.

"Hex manipulation and probability powers, that does some like something that's vaguely defined, but I can alter the flow of reality and well…..I've got better control over it now but there are moments where I get upset where I can blast things and cause all kinds of havoc," Wanda said breathlessly. "Not to sound like Kitty Pryde or anything, but…..I was rambling, you know."

"One of my girlfriends back home rambles, like that, it's fine, she nearly trips over her tongue all of the time," Clark said and once again, he felt kind of amused with how she was saying what she was saying.

"So, let's get far above from the ground, because that's the one place that my brother wont' bother us," Wanda said and she really just wanted an excuse to brush up against Clark. His physique was rather drool worthy.

'_The daughter of Magneto, she could be a coup to get on our side,' _Emma thought to him and Clark smiled.

'_I'll see what I can do,' _Clark replied, scooping her up into her arms.

'_Well judging by the look on her face, she's already halfway in bed, you just got to seal the deal,' _Jean commented, she had her share of problems.

Wanda smiled, she could feel the rush of power as she was cradled in his arms, his strong arms cradling her. The Scarlet Witch smiled, with Clark deciding to fly.

"So, how is this?"

Wanda knew that she shouldn't say it like this, but to be honest, she couldn't help it. The grin flowed through her face. "It's super."

* * *

It was a quiet morning in New York, that time of the morning right before things were going to go completely and utterly nuts.

There was a loud crash that could be heard, and a large imposing figure stepped out. He was dressed completely in brown, with a large helmet over his head. He was thick, potentially in more ways than one. That being said, it was time for him to cash out in a big way.

Cain Marko was the step brother of Charles Xavier, but resentment filled the man's being regarding Charles and thus he decided to become the unstoppable Juggernaut in an attempt to prove that he was better than his brother in every single way.

Now, he broke out of the containment facility, and stampeded forward. He cracked his knuckles once again, he was going to have some revenge, but first he was going to do a little bit of shopping. Someone of his stature just had to look his best for what he was doing.

"Out of my way, you puny little bitch."

The Juggernaut bitch slapped some helpless victim out of the way and he kept moving forward, smashing open the side of the store.

"What are you doing?" the clerk asked, and the Juggernaut ripped the cash register off of the table.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Juggernaut asked, and he pulled one of the duffle bags off of the shelf. He tipped it over and dumped all of the money into it, tens, twenties, fifties, all of the loose, change, they fell into the bag.

He laughed a thunderous laugh, as a couple of security guards stepped towards him.

"Freeze, you mutie….."

"How dare you insult me like that, I'm not a mutant," Juggernaut said and he walked forward, ignoring their feeble attempts to stop him.

Suddenly, Wolverine dropped down in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't Charlie's pet bitch," Juggernaut said in his usual gruff tone and Wolverine simply growled at him. "Just tell me where Xavier is, and I might let you go home and suck your thumb."

"You really think that I'm going to tell you shit," Logan growled, popping his claws and he rushed forward.

The Juggernaut grabbed him by the throat and picked him up, before hurling him like a speedball. The man who was the best in the world at what he did just dented a car nice and hard.

"So, are there any more takers?"

Nightcrawler popped onto the top of the Juggernaut's head, but he grabbed the fury little elf. Or at least he did in theory, but Nightcrawler popped off of his head.

"No, too slow, my friend," Nightcrawler said and the Juggernaut gave him a punch to the head but he dodged it.

"I'll send you back to oz, you little freak….."

"Now, that wasn't very nice," Rogue said and she nailed the Juggernaut.

"Now, remember the last time you tried to drain something off of me, oh I'm begging you, try it again?" Juggernaut asked and Kitty showed up out from underneath the ground, and tried to pull his right foot under.

"Get the helmet off of him, remember, we can disable him that way," Ororo said and she used a blinding wind and hail storm to keep the Juggernaut off balance.

"You son of bitch, you son of a bitch, I'll crush you," the Juggernaut said, pulling his foot free.

Logan charged at him once again and tried to undo one of the clasps. He got it off, before the Juggernaut grabbed him around the waist again and then chucked him like a Frisbee.

"I've got you my friend," Hank said and Logan growled.

"I would have landed on my feet," Logan said and the Juggernaut was fighting Betsy, who had a pair of energy knives out and slicing at him.

"Not too bad girlie, but I've got my own tricks," he said, grabbing her around the head and pushing her back.

She bounced back onto her feet with lightning agility, and she could see Storm who backed him off into a building. She shot a lightning bolt at him, causing him to back off for a second.

Only for a second though, and it was a loud thunderous round of laughter that followed.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, that tickles," The Juggernaut grunted and he smiled, looking at them. "Do you really think that you can take me down just like that?"

"That's what we were hoping," Rogue replied, with a lengthy sigh in her voice and as much as she hated to admit it, they were in a pretty tight fix all things considered.

"I'm beginning to think that Xavier's ran off like the chicken pussy that he is," The Juggernaut said and he looked at them. "Well he can't run very far, but you get the picture."

The Juggernaut laughed but suddenly, something flew at him at the speed of light and knocked him for a loop.

* * *

Wanda and Kal now made their way to the top of the rooftop and both of them managed to get into a state of relaxation.

"I think that we ditched my brother and is somehow more idiotic friends," Wanda said, running her hand down the side of her face.

"Yes, maybe, but…..are you hear because of your father or another reason?"

Wanda looked extremely thoughtful before she gave her response rather honestly. "Well, I'll be honest, I'm not normally at my father's beck and call like this. We have a stormy relationship, sometimes we can work together, other times…..I don't completely agree with his actions."

Kal-El smiled, placing his arm around her and she sighed, continuing to speak. "And he saw you and he thinks that you can be some rallying point behind some mutant liberation. He has his weird phases you know, sometimes he is a crusader, on the side of good almost, and other times, he is twisted, warped, almost as much as the people who imprison mutants in the first place."

Wanda's hair rested in a curtain around the area of her face and she sighed, her shoulders slumping down next to her.

"I know that it seems a bit petty to worry about something like this, but I can't help it and….."

"Don't worry about it, sometimes our father's could be bigger pains in the neck than we know."

Wanda could not help but think that Kal-El was speaking from experience. She looked at his expressive blue eyes and she could see a glint of power in them. That glint was intoxicating her and forcing her to drink in everything.

She wanted him so badly and she would take him here on the rooftop. Somehow though, her inhibitions held out.

"And I hear something down there," Kal replied and Wanda turned towards him, her eyebrow raised when she peered down.

There was a loud slam into the distance and Wanda could hear the cracking and the smashing down below. Her mouth curled into a frustrated frown once again and she wondered who interrupted their moment.

'_Oh wonderful, it's him,' _Jean thought and she bit down on her tongue in frustration, she really didn't want to deal with this.

"The Juggernaut…out for revenge against Xavier again," Wanda said and she peered down. "I suppose that…"

"I'm on it," Kal said, he figured that the X-Men were doing a pretty good job at holding down the fort against the Juggernaut but there should be no reason why he couldn't swoop down there and help save the day.

With a concussive force, Clark drilled the Juggernaut with a super powered punch.

The Juggernaut gave a grunt, unaware of what hit him. Nothing hit him that fast, that hard, and he turned around to see some douchebag with a red "s" on his chest peering down from him.

"You now, there's very strict anti-littering laws in this city…."

"Ah, what are you, some kind of boy scout?" The Juggernaut asked him, taunting him, and he reached forward, in an attempt to grab the young man by the throat but Kal-El zipped away, causing the Juggernaut to stagger a half of a step forward.

"Too slow, come on," Clark replied and the Juggernaut raised his arms, giving a mighty bellow.

'_You need to get his helmet off,' _Jean reminded him, getting down onto the ground, and she could see the Juggernaut rip a large pipe off of the wall.

He tried to nail Clark with it, the key word was try.

Superman proved why he had such a name, with the pipe smashing against his chest, bending completely and utterly. The Juggernaut looked at the pipe and suddenly a burst of super breath hit him full on.

"I've got this," Kurt replied, grabbing one of the clasps and pulling the up, before he vanished.

Betsy used a knife to remove the other one and then Kitty did a somersault, showing off more than anything else. She took the helmet and yanked it off the top of his head.

Wanda, deciding to get her own two cents into the battle, raised her hand and launched the Juggernaut backwards into the wall. He crashed with a solid impact, nearly burying him alive with bricks.

"Okay, that was a bit extreme, but I guess it works," Jean replied, dropping down in front of the Juggernaut. He tried to pull himself up but Jean now was in front of him and she used her mind to overwhelm him.

She was tempted to shred his mind on sheer principle after all the headaches that he caused over the years but she managed to keep her temper in check. It was really hard to do so, but she was shutting down his mind, so he would not be a threat.

Now there was the matter of bringing him back to a cell.

* * *

The Juggernaut was hooked up and carried off in restraints, where they really hoped that he would stay down.

"Yeah, he'll be back, someone like that, he always comes back," Logan replied in a gruff voice, and it was obvious that he had been around the block more than a few times and had realized this.

"Speaking from experience," Kal said to him and Logan looked towards him. "For the record, I know you're right, the number one rule of super heroing is that if there's no body then….."

"They're not dead and if there is one, then you still can't be too sure about it," Logan commented to him and Kal's lips curled into a smile.

Wanda watched the Juggernaut being hauled but there was something about this that was bugging her, just a little bit. Perhaps she was jumping to some really bad conclusions but she somehow doubted it. Or maybe she shouldn't doubt it.

Someone like the Juggernaut would have not been let out just randomly on his own accord, that was for sure. The woman's lips curled into a thoughtful gaze.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure if there's a random equipment failure as much as he was let out to prove a point," Wanda replied and Clark turned towards her, raising his eyebrow.

"Your brother, maybe….."

Wanda shook her head, eyes fixed on him. "No, as much as I think that he would do something that stupid to undermine me, I don't think that he's that stupid. It might not be anything do with the Brotherhood…"

"Yeah, most of you don't have the brain cells to rub together….well you do, but the others…..I mean no offense," Kitty said, seeing that she had stuck her foot in her mouth, yet again. The brunette mutant had a habit of doing that.

'_She has a habit of doing that,' _Jean commented in a thinly veiled moment of amusement and she looked the brunette over but Wanda waved her hand.

"None, taken, because I agree with you, mostly," Wanda told her and Kitty raised her eyebrow, looking rather relieved.

"You do," Kitty said and she blinked.

"You only have to fight against them, I have to play nice with them as allies, just stop and think about that for a second….."

Pietro showed up at that moment, almost on cue. "Wanda, are you….it was the Juggernaut….and the there were the X-Men….and then….."

"Yes, the Juggernaut was here and I helped the X-Men, and Superman right here," Wanda replied and she was giving Pietro a warning look to buzz off. "Didn't my father leave you with clear instructions to not leave the other members of the Brotherhood, unless it was an emergency?"

"Well my sister nearly being trampled by the Juggernaut, that was an emergency," Pietro said to her and Wanda shook her head sighing. "Okay, I was…..well I was following you."

"Pietro, believe me, I know that you were," Wanda said, she was not amused in the slightest, in fact her burning gaze fixed on him would cause most men to wilt.

"It was only me, I swear to…..well I swear to anyone that I want me to swear about, it's just, there's something shifty about….."

"Well, I don't follow people around who can obviously handle themselves," Kal said and he stared down Pietro.

Perhaps he should have backed off right now and had not stared back. He was weighing his options in his head, he was a pretty fast thinker.

"You better be careful, because if you do anything….anything that…"

"Don't worry, Kal-El won't do anything that I don't want him to do," Wanda replied and that seemed to pacify Pietro for now ,mostly because he didn't quite understand the underlying meaning of what she said.

That being said he backed off and Pietro looked at Kal, focusing his gaze on him intently and he opened his mouth to say something but then he sped off.

Perhaps it was the fact that there were certain X-Men, or maybe X-Females there that were staring him down. He had remembered getting knocked around in battle because of them.

"Oh, and I was going to do something to you on the roof top," Wanda said, she was pretty much kicking herself because she didn't do it in front of her brother but she sighed. It was better late than never, she guessed.

Her arms snaked around Kal's waist and she pulled him into a simmering kiss, both sets of lips smashing together in great passion. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, as it wrestled with his and Wanda smiled, feeling the pleasure of his lips on hers.

"Well, I think that we should continue our meeting from earlier, in a more private venue," Wanda said and she looked over Kal like he was a particularly juicy slab of meat.

'_Girl knows what she wants, you got to really respect something like that,' _Kara replied and it was time to say his goodbyes, as he scooped Wanda up and made his way off into the distance, up, up, and away.

* * *

"So that does put some things in perspective…..I guess I can see why you would want to have a normal identity to go on top of everything else," Wanda replied to him and she smiled. They were in one of the private suites in the Hellfire Club and she leaned back against him, with his arm pressed around her. "And it should only stand to reason why there were a lot of girls out your beck and call because let's face it, you are a god, and you deserve nothing less for your efforts….."

"A god, that might be taking things too far," Clark replied and Wanda cut off his protests with a swift kiss upon the lips.

"It is not because that's what you are," Wanda told him and there was pretty much no room for argument with what she said. Her lips licked herself. "That being said, I understand that you have had your place here and I honestly…..well I think that my father…..as well as he means sometimes…"

'Makes some questionable decisions?" Clark offered her and Wanda smiled at him, feeling his arm wrapped tighter around his waist.

"I think that we've been down this road far enough though to really understand what makes him tick," Wanda said, once again shivering when she felt his fingers brush against the side of her neck. It did feel rather good all things considered, even though she tried not to lose her head from what he was doing.

"And you wanted to see what I was all about, because I represented an opportunity for more freedom, am I right?"

Wanda's eyes flashed, and a smile appeared on her face. There was an extremely obvious guilty as charged type of look on her face, but never the less, she shifted her body, so her legs were draped over his hips on either side.

"And what you're all about is quite something, Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, whatever you want to call yourself," Wanda said with a smile, slowly working over the buttons of his shirt and running her soft fingers down his chest, feeling him up. "And what I want to call you right now is my lover."

She pressed her breasts against his chest and her lips against his, once again these two powerful beings indulged themselves into an amazing lustful expression, with Wanda running her hands all over his body.

She could feel his muscles underneath her hands and that got her more wet and ready to go than anything else.

"Kal-El, please, please take me," Wanda begged him, she was getting hot and wet from the entire situation, her pussy got completely wet and she begged to take him, she longed to take him, and was not going to hold back for eve a second.

"Of course," Clark commented, running his hands all over her body, and he pushed her back on the bed, slathering her body with kisses. That caused a heat to rise between her legs and there was only one thing that could fill it.

* * *

Kitty Pryde was at random intervals poking her head through the door to see what was going on and needless to say, she was turned on. She really knew that she shouldn't look, with privacy issues and all that, but she couldn't help but keep peaking through the door. It was like a little girl, sticking her hand in the cookie jar, even though she knew that she couldn't.

"Well someone's been a naughty little girl."

Kitty turned around, seeing Kara standing there, dressed in a tight black leather uniform with a whip in her hand. The blonde shivered.

"A naughty little Kitty, that I caught peaking in on something that she shouldn't, and look….." Kara replied, running her fingers underneath Kitty's skirt and that caused the brunette to shudder. "You're all wet, you're going to need a fresh pair of panties, because those are ruined."

Kitty shook her head and she opened her mouth but little did she know that Kara was leading her off in the other direction towards the bedroom before she could really determine what was happening. Her mouth hung open in despair, half in despair anyway, and the other half was in….well she wasn't sure what it was in.

"I think that you need a spanking, you naughty little girl."

Kitty opened her mouth to protest that she didn't, but the fact that she was turned on, pretty much proved that this was contrary to what she thought. She got a swat on the ass, which inspired her to move forward.

Kara could see that she was not alone, she saw Rogue on the bed, her legs spread, with a vibrator shoved between her legs. She was bound and gagged with a look of bliss.

"Poor dear, she can't be touched, but don't worry….we can touch her, isn't that right, honey?" Kara asked and she planted a kiss on Rogue's soft tender lips, running her hands down her body.

The look of pleasure on Kitty's face was matched by the look of pleasure on Rogue's. The girl looked all hot and bothered and Kitty did as well.

"So are we ready to begin?" Kara asked, twirling the whip around her hand and Kitty shuddered.

"Yes….Mistress," Kitty said, she adopted a submissive pose, pulling herself over Kara's lap and Kara smiled.

"Good Kitty," Kara said, hiking up her skirt to get to work, as Rogue's eyes made sure she longed for more attention, eventually from both of the Kryptonian cousins, once Wanda got done with Kal in the other room.

**To Be Continued on August 24th 2014. **


	7. Chapter 7

Clark left his meeting with Wanda, making sure to get the most out of her. He left her smiling and it seemed like he was in there for a long time. But that was something that went with the territory as far as he was concerned.

That being said, he thought that he was supposed to meet his cousin here in the open, after he was done. They had a few things that they needed to go through but the fact of the matter was, the more that Clark looked around, the more he realized that he didn't see where Kara had gone off to.

He turned, looking over his shoulder for a few seconds and he could see Regan hanging around in the office.

"So, were your negotiations with Miss Maximoff acceptable?" Regan asked Kal-El, with a smile etched upon her face, and Clark responded with a smile of his own.

"They were amazing," Clark told her with a smile on his face, taking a nice long look at her, and looking over her. "So, have you seen Kara?"

Regan placed her hand underneath her chin and cupped it, with a smile on her face, looking around. That was a rather devious smile and Clark wondered what she could be thinking about. There were many things that were flashing through those amazing eyes.

"Oh, Kara, well she wanted to….further cement our relations with two of the X-Men," Regan said, mock thoughtfully looking at Clark and Clark's gaze penetrated hers with a smile on her face. "I don't need to spell out what she's up to, now do I?"

"No, I get the message, loud and clear," Clark told Regan, wondering what Kara was really up to. That being said, his cousin seemed to be a person who knew what she wanted and she was going to take what she wanted, no matter what.

"I think that she'd like your assistance in a moment," Regan said and the blonde's lips curled into a pretty little pout. "It's a shame really…..that I won't really be helping you out, but there are responsibilities in the Club….nothing that you have to dirty your hands with, honey."

Clark opened his mouth for a few seconds and then he closed his mouth. He was about to ask but he decided that she was right, he really didn't want to know. That being said, the young Kryptonian turned around and made his way towards the door.

He could see what Kara was up to. As much as he didn't want to break up what he was sure was a beautiful even, he really did have no choice but to do so.

Clark's hand was placed on the door knob and he wondered if he should intervene or sit back and enjoy the show.

'_Kal-El, please come in, I could use a little assistance, to help punish a couple of naughty little vouyers,' _Kara said in a sing song voice and Clark raised his eyebrow, questioning this. _'Please come in, I could use a little bit of help, actually I could use a lot of a little bit of help.'_

His cousin was calling for him and Clark wasn't going to let her down, for obvious reasons. With a moment's notice and with a quick movement, he placed his hand on the door and slipped his way inside.

* * *

After they were done putting them all through the paces, Kara wrapped her arms around Kal's chest, pulling herself around him. Both Kitty and Rogue were laid out on the bed, cross eyed and drooling. The blonde's expression of amusement continued to flicker on her face.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself, don't you?" Kal asked her and Kara smiled with a wicked grin on her face.

"I am pretty pleased with myself, you do realize that both of them were on my list, don't you?" Kara asked him, deciding to playfully straddling his chest. "And there are only two more X-Females to go…unless Xavier finds more and recruits them."

"Maybe we should see what feelers than he sends out….besides Ororo's technically leading things now that Xavier's stepped back."

"Oh, we'll get her someday," Kara said in a wistful voice, with a playful nudge on Clark and Clark turned towards her, a wicked smile of his own crossing his face.

"You're something else, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that, and that's what you love about me," Kara said, her lips being licked with pleasure and she give a musical little giggle when she shifted her weight up against him. She pushed herself against his waist, straddling him and it was obvious what she wanted.

And it was obvious that Kal was going to give her what she wanted, because that was the kind of guy that he was. His hands roamed her body and Kara closed her eyes, feeling the rush of energy through her.

* * *

"I really appreciate you doing this, and I mean that, from the bottom of my heart," Wanda replied to him and Kal looked at her, looking her over with a grin on his face.

"Anything to help you out, and I do mean anything," Kal told her, with a grin etched on his face and Wanda really wasn't going to complain about the type of attention that she was getting from a god like this.

It was enough to make a girl wet in the panties and then some more. Anyway, Kara, Wanda, and Kal made their way to Genosha, where Wanda's father was holding court.

"So far, we've been mostly left alone, but…" Wanda said and Kara placed her hand on Wanda's shoulder gently.

"You don't think that will last, do you?"

Wanda shook her head and sighed. "No, I'm afraid not, that's why you're of interest….no offense but the MRD might think twice."

'_Doubtful given that would imply that they have brain cells to rub together in the first place but it's an interesting theory,' _Emma replied, with a smile on her face and said smile got even wider and more wicked the moment that they made their way onto the island.

Kal and Kara looked up, seeing the Imperial Palace of the House of M, and they had to say that the island was beautiful.

"Used to be a slave trade of mutants here, until my father stepped through here, and cleaned things up," Wanda whispered to both of them and Kara and Kal remembered reading up about some of the history of the island.

"That's very interesting," Kal said and Wanda turned towards him, her arms hanging down limply next to her waist and she smiled, looking him over. "Honestly, it is pretty interesting and….."

Wanda cut off his words with a smile and she placed her finger on his lips.

"Let's meet my father…..hopefully my brother and his band of misfits aren't looking around this island?" Wanda asked and she paused and looked forward. "Lorna, you can come out right now, I know that it's you back there."

A green haired girl looked rather flushed in the face. She looked like she was about Kitty's age and Kara was looking over her fit body, with her modest sized breasts, juicy looking ass, and long legs.

'_She could be a useful addition,' _Kara thought and Wanda looked at her.

"This is Kara and Kal, better known as Supergirl…" Wanda replied and Kara cleared her throat, crossing her arms and throwing out her lips in a pouty face. "Sorry, Superwoman, and Superman, and this is Lorna, my half sister."

"Pleased to meet you," Lorna said, her cheeks going rather red and Kal reached forward and shook her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Kal commented, shaking her hand and Lorna smiled, looking at him.

"It's all ours," Kara said, reaching forward, and grabbing Lorna's hand, offering a nice little kiss to it, which caused the girl to blush.

"Kal-El, I trust your journey has been…rather comfortable."

The one and only Master of Magnetism turned around, descending from the steps. He looked to be walking with a little bit of a limp.

"No need to be alarmed, I merely suffered a minor injury at the hands of one of my enemies," he said to him. "Erik Lehnsherr at your service, Kal-El of Krypton and Kara Zor-El."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr," Kal commented, wondering what this was all about.

"You might have heard a lot about me, I've had my disagreements with the X-Men, and Charles and I….we've shared our differences in philosophy more times than I care to count, but we were also the best of friends," Erik commented with a wide smile on his face, looking over at Kal-El.

"I'm sure that you…."

"We prefer to find out what we can through our own experiences, regardless of what someone else tells us," Kal commented and Erik smiled.

"An enlightened attitude, some could find it rather useful to lead by your example," Erik told them and he looked over both of them with a smile on his face. "But unfortunately, there are those who are not as enlightened."

"Mutants and humans, I'm afraid, am I right, father?" Wanda asked, she had been working on her father, trying to get him to have a more balanced attitude. His experiences colored a lot about what he did.

"Yes, I'm afraid that even some mutants take an attitude that is akin to the worst of what humans can do to those that are different of them," Erik said with a swift smile on his face. "Unfortunately, because of the actions of some, there is a war coming along….regardless of what we want to do or not."

Kara and Kal looked at each other.

"Well, I'm going to show Kal and Kara around for a little bit," Wanda replied and Erik nodded.

"Yes, that would be best, I have to make my rounds around the island, Pietro, come with me," Erik said and it was obvious that Pietro looked like he got stuck with his hand in the cookie jar and he was in big trouble about the big scheme.

"Shall we?" Wanda asked, with a smile on her face and she interlocked Kal's arm in hers. Kal turned towards her, with a smile etched upon his face.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't."

The trio walked off, but not before Kara looked over her shoulder and gave Lorna a nice little wink.

* * *

"It must be another Wednesday," Iron Man grumbled, when he was launched backwards, and there was a large hovering platform in the middle of New York City.

"Actually, I thought that Kang Invasions were Thursday," a beautiful blonde woman dressed in a red top with material tied around the area of her cleavage, and tight black shorts that fit snugly around her body.

There was a young woman dressed in a skin tight black body suit that fit around her curves, and she looked at them both, shaking her head. She just grew from microscopic level. "No, Carol, Ultron is Thursday….but I thought that Kang was Saturday."

"Well, I know Friday is alien invasions, at least the last time I checked," Hawkeye said, the archer dressed in purple stepped his way in. He stepped forward, and he held his bow.

He had one shot now, he could make it count.

"Avengers, we've done this time and time again, but yet you keep fighting me," Kang commented, his voice booming throughout the city and there was a glowing energy orb that surrounded him.

"And here he comes, villain monologue time, oh boy, those are fun," the woman said, whispering her ear.

The large jolly green giant known as the Hulk stepped forward. Dressed in his trademark purple pants, he cracked his knuckles. "So, should we just shut him up now or wait for it?"

"He's got some new technology more advanced," Iron Man said. Underneath the mask, Tony Stark's face with his long dark hair and goatee, was sweating. The businessman looked around.

"How advanced are we talking about?"

"Well JARVIS isn't even registering anything that matches one percent of it, Jan," Iron Man said to the super heroine known as the Wasp.

"Technology is all the same, we just need to find the weak point," the golden haired warrior known as Thor stated.

Kara and Kal showed up right at that time, and peered over the scene.

"Well, this world isn't really free of any excitement, is it?" Kara asked Kal and a smile appeared on his face.

"If that isn't for sure, I don't know what is," Kal commented with amusement flickering through his eyes but there was a thunderous explosion that could be heard from above.

The large form of the Incredible Hulk was sent flying out of the corner of their eye. Kara and Kal studied various heroes as they made their moves.

"So, that's Iron Man…I think I saw Wasp down there somewhere, and there's Captain America just coming in right now, Ms. Marvel as well," Kara said, committing some of the people to memory down there and she was studying what was happening from where she was.

"Let's not forget the Hulk," Kal told her and Kara smiled.

"Kind of hard not to forget the Hulk," Kara said and she could see a large jumbo tron with the picture of J. Jonah Jameson on it.

"And mark my words, if it wasn't for that wall crawling menace, that the people in New York City could sleep a lot easier thing….."

One of the beams that was holding the jumbotron up was about ready to slowly give way and was about to land hard.

Kara was about ready to move her but she saw a line of some kind of sticky fluid that wrapped around the edge of the Jumbo Tron. She could see the panicked population screaming and yelling below but suddenly, something swooped in.

"Whoa," Kara whispered and she could see something move pretty fast. She could see that a person was moving at a quick agility and pretty fast as well. The blonde's heart was racing when she watched what was going on around her.

"Whoa is one way to put it," Kal agreed, his gaze peering downwards, penetrating the area on the ground. "So, are we going to help the Avengers?"

"After you," Kara said, extending her hand outwards and giving Kal-El the invitation to go forward.

Kal decided to head off in the other direction right away, towards the Avengers.

* * *

Kang's triumphed flashed through his eyes, because this was a battle that he had fought time and time again. Perhaps the circumstances had been different, there had been new Avengers.

"Dimensional anomaly, please stand by," the computer said and Kang's nasty gaze averted towards it.

"Verify," Kang told the computer but he should not have expected an answer. If it was an anomaly then it would be hard to pin down, but Kang didn't like these surprises, especially when they affected him.

There was something, a blue and red blur going right in from of his face. The Conqueror paused, looking around, in an attempt to pin down what he was going after, but the fact of the matter was that he could not see exactly what was flittering around him.

"I know you're out there, come here and face me," Kang replied, he had never fought anything like this in the other teams of Avengers that he fought. And these were becoming rather difficult to defeat as is, so now they were becoming borderline impossible.

"You know, if you're so good, then you can find me."

Kal had to stick to the plan, the Avengers were doing damage control over the city. All he had to do was keep Kang busy with him and Kara could swoop in there and mess with his technology.

Speaking of the blonde swooped from the sky behind Kang, her eyes narrowed and her X-Ray vision at work, looking at each individual component of the machine. Her heart began to race rather heavily.

That being said, she was pretty intelligent about what technology was like, and that being said, she understood how advanced this technology was.

The interesting thing was that this was far more advanced than any piece of technology that she ever come across on Earth. The good news was that it was still an eyelash or two away from being like the most advanced technology on Krypton.

Which was interesting but nothing that Kara could not handle and she could see the man getting frustrated by his inability to get a shot in on Kal.

Iron Man was up above her head, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, moving towards the back of Kang's chair, where he was distracted.

Swiftly, the blonde cut through the back of the chair, using her heat vision to great effect.

"Keep those things off me," Kara mouthed, to one of the Avengers, Ms. Marvel, and she looked at the other blonde for about ten seconds. Then she nodded and this allowed Kara to return back to her work.

She knew that she could count on the Avengers to do their jobs in keeping those things off of her. While Kara went to work in tinkering with Kang's little chair. The blonde's hands worked fairly quickly, almost at a super speed come to think of it. They were shaking a little bit but she was determined to accomplish this.

Kang's eyes were averted to this strange man.

"You do not belong in this timeline," Kang replied and he looked at him. "Your presence is causing me an annoyance…."

"Wouldn't be the first person to call me that," Kal answered and once again Kang locked the missile onto him. He was about ready to blow him out of the side.

Kara's hair clung to her face, she didn't really sweat, at least all that much but she was sweating, just a little bit. Just enough for her to be frustrated with what was happening around her. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute as she went to work on Kang's little chair, trying to work wires together.

'_And this disables all of his technology, good but he'll notice that, better do this last,' _Kara thought to herself, chewing down on her lip anxious, working with the technology of the chair as she went to work more and more.

Kara's hands kept working at super speed, and she reprogrammed the chair to send Kang and his technology off somewhere else.

All she had to do was press the button, cross her fingers, and hope against all hope that this worked, but she was confident that it did.

Kara pressed a button and the chair was transported off. Much to her pleasure, it disappeared with a huge pop right before her eyes.

"You know, it's a bad thing that you couldn't clean up the mess along with the chair," Hawkeye mused and she looked up towards him.

"Way to put your foot in your mouth there," Ms. Marvel said, in amusement, there was a hint of heat vision dancing in her eyes and Hawkeye could very well get more than a hot foot if he kept it up.

* * *

The dust cleared and the clean up crew was on their way ,and with them, SHIELD. Captain America stepped forward, addressing Superman and Superwoman.

"Superman, Superwoman, if I'm not mistaken," Captain America replied to both of them, shaking their hands.

"Yes, and thank you," Kara commented with a smile on her face.

"Kang is a difficult opponent, the Avengers have fought him many times," Captain America and Wasp shrugged her shoulders, her nose wrinkling a little bit.

"More times we can count, it seems at least once a week, maybe twice," Wasp said shrugging her shoulders, and looking at both of them. Needless to say, that she was spell bound by their presence.

All Janet Van Dayne was going to say was that her last relationship didn't go all that well but that was in the past.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes, I was wondering when you would run into you," Superman commented with a smile.

"Well, we were wondering the same thing, really," Iron Man said, humor present in his voice. "Look at it this way, when you popped up…..how did you pop up?"

Superman smiled at all of them, his gaze lingering on Ms. Marvel and Wasp for a few seconds.

"Would you believe it's a long story?" Superwoman asked and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, they often are," the Hulk said dryly, shaking his head.

"But, do regale us with the tale of how you came to be in this dimension," Thor said in his usual boisterous tone and that amused both Kryptonian cousins.

"I think that we can spend some time telling them," Kara said and Carol gave her a smile which Kara returned. "It's the least I can do, for Ms. Marvel watching my backside out there, when I disabled Kang's little booster seat."

"Oh, he doesn't like you calling his little time chair that," Iron Man said, wincing from the experience.

"Well then I'll make a note to call it that, the next time that I see him, if I ever see him again," Kara said and Wasp laughed.

"Trust me, you will see him again," Wasp said and she hoped that she would see a lot of Superwoman and Superman.

Hawkeye turned towards the Hulk and looked at him. "As if the Spider wasn't enough competition, we had to deal with these two."

Hulk snorted. "Yeah, like you were dazzling them with your moves anyway, Cupid."

Hawkeye opened his mouth for a second but Captain America stepped in front of him to block him before he said anything that could cause the team any type of embarrassing. "We would like to offer both of you a spot in the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" Clark asked, raising his eyebrow, needless to say, he was intrigued for various reasons.

"Yes, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, you know, the most premier team of super heroes of the planet," Jan commented as she bounced up and down in excitement but a look from Carol caused the super heroine known as the Wasp to stop.

She realized how much she might have embarrassed herself, and she felt like she was two inches tall, literally.

"The offer is yours to choose but…"

Someone cleared his throat and Superman came face to face with Nick Fury himself, the Commander of SHIELD.

"Nick Fury, of SHIELD," Fury said gruffly and he reached his hand forward, with a firm grip.

"Kal-El of Krypton," Superman replied and he took the hand, making his grip just a bit more firm.

He had to give Fury credit for the poker face that he had, many people would wince underneath the crushing strength of a Kryptonian grip but not Nick Fury, no way, no how, he was staring Superman down like it was no problem.

"So you've caused some waves, haven't you?" Fury asked him and Superman gave him a brief smile, really calmly looking over the Director of SHIELD.

"One could say that but I was pulled here and…..well I'm sure that you of all people have some kind of idea," Kal said and there was a few seconds where Fury stared at him.

"There's been a few cosmic disturbances, which is the kind of thing that SHIELD normally doesn't deal with."

Kara and Kal shared a look with each other and they agreed that was as close to the truth as they were ever going to get.

"The MRD aren't going to take what you did to them," Fury said but he actually approved of them wrecking that organization whenever possible. Fury's hands were tied with them, and SHIELD…..well they did the best they could do in any circumstances for sure but they weren't perfect.

* * *

'_So you're making all kinds of new friends, aren't you?' _Chloe asked in amusement, with Emma, Jean, Kara, and Kal on the mental call on the other side of the dimensional barrier.

'_One could say that, after I get the X-Men done, I should work on the Avengers,' _Kara thought.

'_Sometimes I think that you have some issues, and no I'm not one to talk, really I'm not,' _Lois thought, shaking her head.

'_That's for sure,' _Chloe said, her face crossing in amusement. _'Oh, same old here, Diana and Karen are really picking up the slack, but really you know that they're capable of doing a lot. Shayera is doing a lot as well, but she relishes the opportunity to do more property damage. Zatanna and Helena are….well they're Zatanna and Helena, and then….Artemis is doing well as well. I dare say she wears the mantle of Green Arrow better than the last person who wore it.'_

'_We're not really going there, are we?' _Clark asked and Chloe laughed.

'_Let me assume that you don't approve,' _Emma thought and their non-answer was really all of the answer that she needed to figure out where they were going with this. The blonde crossed her arms, amusement going over her face.

'_Well you know what they say about assumptions,' _Karen commented with a smile on her face.

'_I believe that expression is well known, yes,' _Emma replied, barely suppressing the smirk that she had on her face and someone like her would have a smile that was wide and bright.

'_So, I suppose that you wish for a progress report on the portal,' _Lara thought and Clark smiled at her.

'_If you would be so kind…..'_

'_I think that it would be a good idea to keep you up to date,' _Lara answered, her arms crossing over the top of her chest. _'So, you would think that an interdimensional portal would be easy.'_

'_I'm sensing a but…..'_

'_We managed to create one to distant planets in the same universe, as you well know, from your constant trips to Almerac and Tamaran,' _Alura said and Kal smiled, he was well aware of those trips.

'_But I'm still sensing a but…'_

'_Yes, Kal, we're getting to that,' _Alura responded with a smile. _'So, the barrier is there, we know it's there but…..we can't really…..punch through it without causing both universe's to collapse upon themselves.'_

'_That would be bad,' _Chloe confirmed.

'_Yes, I'm well aware of that,' _Kal said and Chloe had a grin.

'_We've had some of our best minds working around the clock,' _Tess said, jumping onto the call. _'But so far, not so good…..there's one element missing…..the planets had to be aligned just right and it needed the cosmic intervention of the Phoenix Force….."_

'_Which won't work a second time, as I tell you,' _Jean answered, tapping her foot on the ground. She had been racking her brain.

'_I took a good look at Kang's technology but I don't think that there's anything there that could return us home, and it's still beneath par of Kryptonian technology,' _Kara thought, scrunching up her nose in deep concentration. _'What did Carol say…..'_

'_41__st__ century or something like that,' _Kal answered for her and Kara smiled, wrapping him up tightly.

'_Well we're going to figure out something from our end, just keep doing what you're doing,' _Alura said with a smile on her face and her daughter answered in a bright and cheerful tone.

'_Oh don't worry, we will,' _Kara responded with a smile. She had her eyes set on a few X-Females, a couple of Avengers, and one Spider-Girl, whoever she was. She thought that they would be perfect additions to her and Kal's little collective.

That being said, Kal looked at her.

'_She is equally scary and awesome, when she's plotting, isn't she?' _Chloe asked and Lois smiled.

'_You came to that conclusion,' _Lois said with a smile on her face.

'_I take that as a compliment,' _Kara said and Jean and Kal smiled at each other.

'_Well that's a hell of a compliment,' _Emma answered with a smile on her face, crossing her arms and wondering what would happen next.

Fury did mention that there was some kind of cosmic disturbance, and if she knew Nick Fury, and she had run in him a couple of times, so he had a pretty good idea, he wasn't just blowing smoke out of his rear. If there was a cosmic disturbance, there was a cosmic disturbance, there was no two ways about it.

'_Perhaps we can try another test run and this time we should do it without blacking out half of the world,' _Tess thought and Kara and Kal were both intrigued by this story.

It would have to wait until another time.

**To Be Continued on August 31st 2014. **


	8. Chapter 8

"The one thing that I'll say about you is that there's never a dull moment," Ororo said with amusement dripping from her voice and her eyes were fixed onto Kal's. "I think that the world…..well it wasn't like it was dull before but…"

"I'm a trouble magnet, what can I say?" Kal asked her and Ororo's lips curled into a frown before she shook her head.

"Now, I don't know if I'd say that but you're someone who…well you're a person who can really add a lot to any situation, when you really think about it," Ororo said and Kal's lips curled into a smile when he looked at the African Beauty. "And you seem to attract the brightest females…."

"Yes, sometimes for the right reasons, sometimes for many of the wrong reasons," Kal said with a smile on his face. "But I think that I leave them smiling."

"There's no doubt about that," Ororo said and Emma and Jean laughed in amusement, even though Ororo couldn't really hear it because it was in Kal's head.

'_That's for certain luv, that's for certain,' _Emma thought, with a terrible but at the same time adorable little faux British accent. The blonde temptress crossed her legs. _'I don't think that I've quite recovered from the last buggering that you gave me.'_

'_I don't think that you can handle Kal at his fullest, Frost,' _Jean said with a smile, and she had a dreamy expression on her face when she said this. _'I can take him all day and all night, and twice on the weekends and all that.'_

'_That's nice but not all of us are gifted with the abilities of the Phoenix, and the recooperative powers as such,' _Emma said in a slightly cross voice with her arms across her chest.

"Well, I do my best to make sure their time is worth it and Kara does help, sometimes she pushes me a little bit to go that extra mile, kind of that little demon on my shoulder," Kal told Ororo and Ororo smiled at him.

'_Only so I can make sure you fulfill your full potential, Kal-El,' _Kara protested, and there were times where she was proud of her cousin but there were times where he needed a good solid wallop to remind him that he was fucking Superman so he should act like it.

"It's almost like…..well it's almost like you have this bewitching aura over women, it's quite charming,' Ororo whispered, her hand placed on his brought shoulder and Kal's lips curled into a momentary grin when he looked at her.

"Thank you, I do try the best that I can to make them…..well make them feel great things, and things that will make their time with me worth it."

Ororo tried not to really succumb to it. Mostly because she enjoyed a good chase more than anything and she didn't want Kal-El to think that this would be too easy. That being said, her heart started to flutter a little bit more across her chest and she could feel a heat rise between her thighs as she thought of all of the things that he could do to her.

"I'm sure you're thinking of it," Kal whispered to her and Ororo closed her eyes.

"You seem to be working your way through the X-Men, Kitty and Rogue were sent back here recently and they were smiling," Ororo said and the thought of what precisely Kal-El did to make them smile, made her smile as well.

The heat pulsed even higher between her legs, her nipples got harder, and the fact that she was wearing a tight white t-shirt made things all that much more exciting. The woman got to her feet, a sultry smile on her face, a naughtiness dancing through her eyes, and moisture coursing over her lips that was amazing to say the least.

"Perhaps you can demonstrate precisely what powers you have," Ororo commented, lightly stroking his chest, and she could feel his relaxation suddenly.

She wondered what had gotten into her, a whole lot of hormones by the feel of things. The heat continued to raise between her thighs and she could feel the desire to take him and be taken by him, well it increased.

'_It's interesting how they misdirect themselves into your net while playing hard to get,' _Kara said and she wasn't really the only one amused by that. Regan and Martinique looked rather smug, with the amazing Storm was going to be underneath Kal-El, maybe she could kneel before him.

"So, what do you really want?" Kal asked, closing the gap between the two of them and both of them looked…..well rather tense was the word to describe it to be honest. Kal's fingers were about ready to brush over her shoulder blade once again.

Unfortunately, Ororo got a call from the communicator and she picked it up with a sigh.

"Duty calls, but we're going to have to pick this up later," Ororo said and she leaned forward, giving Kal a swift kiss on the lips and pulled away, a smile on her lips.

"Oh yeah, we shall," Kal said but he wondered what this was all about. That being said, he had some frustrations to take out and since he couldn't do it the fun way, he would have to do it this way.

The young man stepped forward, a wide smile on his face before he headed out into the city to see what the problem was.

* * *

It was just another day of battle for the Avengers, and Carol and Jan in particular were trying to experience some down time.

"Seriously, how many times do we have to go up against HYDRA before they take the hint and just crawl back into a hole and die?" Jan asked, she was dressed in a black top and cut off shorts that were made of a stylish material.

Carol was wearing a tight white t-shirt and tight jeans, that showed off her tantalizing assets. "You know the deal with HYDRA about as well as I do Jan, you cut off one head….."

"Two more grow, I know, and I hate it, did I mention that I hate that?" Jan asked and Carol shot her a sympathetic look. The woman crossed her arms and legs together once again and she looked impatiently towards the door, her foot tapping from one side to the next. "So, do you know when our guest was going to arrive?"

"She said she'd be here in about an hour, and she doesn't seem like the type that would miss an appointment," Carol said, deciding to take a moment to stretch. Super powers or not, getting slammed against a concrete wall hurt like a bitch.

And there was a knock, speaking of the devil to be honest.

"I'll get it," Jan said, after all it was her penthouse so she should get it after all. The woman nearly tripped over her feet in her haste to get to the door and Carol smiled.

Thankfully, the super heroine known as the Wasp managed to recover and open the door open to reveal the person who was on the other end of the door.

"Hi, I'm here…."

Kara stepped inside, looking around and she whistled with a smile.

"I figured that the three of us could get together while your other half…..well while he tries to figure out with Tony a way to get home, but that's been slow going, hasn't it?" Jan asked in a breathless tone and Kara looked amused at the excitement that the young female was given.

Carol gave her a smile and leaned in towards Kara, before whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll get used to that."

"A few girls back home like that, trust me, not naming any names, Lois, Chloe, Donna, Cassie, M'Gann…." Kara said with a grin on her face but she shook her head and leaned back, rolling her shoulder. "I just wish that we could build a gateway between the two worlds, because it's too big of a resource to ignore."

"Oh that's it, we're a resource now, are we?" Carol asked and Kara looked at her with a smile on her face and there was a very obvious sense of "you know what I mean" and the other blonde shrugged her shoulder.

"Anyway, I'm looking for a way to change my look, I mean the blue and the red thing is nice, but…I just want something a little bit different," Kara said with a smile and she turned to Jan, who had an eagerness to her expression and a bright grin on her face. "And I think that you might be able to help you with that, because you're a top line fashion designer and have an eye for what works and what doesn't."

Jan shrugged, trying to look modest but her grin was failing her big time, and Carol looked at her amused.

"Well, it's a hobby you know," Jan told her and Kara smiled at her.

"Do you think that you can fix me up with something that could help me?" Kara asked her and Jan looked at her, almost like she was trying to mentally picture something that would work for Kara.

It was almost like there was some kind of mad scientist at work and Kara had been volunteered to be the lab experiment. At least that's what she figured out and she nervously wondered what she had just volunteered herself for. That being said, the young woman peered all over Kara, her eyes traveling over her body.

"Interesting," Jan said with a smile and she motioned for her to go towards her. The blonde followed and Carol wondered what kind of super heroine fashion show that they got themselves into. Jan had helped her modify one of her costumes to be both stylish and functional. Not that she was the type of woman who was really all that into such a thing but still, there was a certain image she had to withhold.

Kara waited for Jan's analysis and feedback, with the brunette looking over her, barely keeping the shit eating smile that was on her face off of it. Eventually she managed to come to one conclusion, her eyes fixed on Kara's.

"You know, I think that you'd look pretty good in something that's black and silver, that's not too different than your other outfit," Jan told her and Kara looked at her, eyebrow raised and she was intrigued. "Something that is more you, more Superwoman, than Superman, because he really rocks the red and blue, doesn't he?"

Carol snapped her fingers nonchantly which causes Jan to come out of the stupor that she had, envisioning Superman and maybe taking him out of that costume that he rocked so much. That being said, the blonde brushed her hair from her eyes and Jan took Kara by her arm.

It was kind of amusing seeing Jan drag a girl around that towered over her by at least a head, if not more. Carol was about ready to crack up in laughter at the very sight of it but she somehow kept herself from doing so, even though the amusement was coming.

That being said, their eyes turned as they saw something or rather someone swing on past the building in a hurry. It was the second time and Jan looked at her awestruck, mouth hanging open before Carol nudged her back into reality.

"Come on, I think that I have something set up that would work out nicely for you," Jan said, finally waking up out of la-la land.

* * *

Clark Kent made his way to the Daily Bugle after dealing with what turned out to be an extremely minor situation. He side stepped a red head that was running out the door and he could hear Jameson's booming voice.

Actually come to think of it, he could hear Jameson's booming voice if he was standing at the other end of the galaxy. He just had one of those voices that could carry on and on from there. He could see a blonde follow the redhead.

If he recalled correctly, the redhead was Mary Jane Watson, and she was a photographer for the Daily Bugle, who had been charged in getting pictures, pictures of Spider-Girl, and the blonde was Gwen Stacy, who was a junior reporter.

Reminded him of Chloe in a lot of ways, and actually she reminded him of Chloe in a lot of ways. That being said, the young man stepped into the office, where Betty was waiting, bemusement in her voice.

"So what's up?" Clark asked her and Betty shook her head, amusement dripping from her voice when she turned towards him.

"Oh, it's just Jonah being Jonah, apparently he got his mouth webbed shut by Spider-Girl in one of his thousand tirades against her, I'm really surprised that it hasn't happened before and now he's kind of taking it personally, to be honest he's kind of butt hurt by the entire thing," Betty whispered and Kal raised his eyebrow towards her and she smiled. "I'm sure that he'll be yelling for you in a moment."

"KENT, GET YOUR KEISTER IN HERE!"

Clark smiled and Betty smiled looking at him.

"If you're not doing anything, you want to catch coffee after work on Friday, it might be fun," Betty said and Clark looked at her with a smile.

"Coffee sounds nice actually," Clark told her and Betty looked at him with a smile.

"You better go see what Jonah wants before he blows a gasket."

'_Seems to me like he's about one gasket short of putting himself in a casket,' _Emma thought and Jean shook her head.

'_Poetry is not one of your strong suits, Emma,' _Jean thought to her and there was a moment of amusement from Karen.

'_Oh, I don't know, it seemed rather inspired,' _Karen told her and Kara snorted.

'_You would…..'_

'_Considering that you're me, you would too,' _Karen said and Kara's arms threw up in frustration at the logic bomb that her older self just bombarded herself with.

"Took you long enough Kent, you could take lessons from Superman, be a bit quicker, he's faster than a speeding bullet," Jonah said and Clark looked at him.

"He could leap tall buildings in a single bound….."

"Now don't be ridiculous Kent, next thing you're going to say that he's more powerful than a locomotive," Jameson said and then he put down the cigar that he was smoking to catch his breath and he shook his head. "Anyway that's beside the point, here's the point, you want to kow the point, well here's the point."

Clark felt tired listening to Jonah.

"Alison Blaire is having a charity concert."

Clark was trying not to react because there was the sound of a certain brunette mutant violently squeeing in his ear that caught him completely off guard. That being said, he returned his gaze at Jameson.

'_Yes, we know about that, because we've been all going for a long time,' _Jean thought and Kitty was bouncing up and down. _'And obviously someone got her energy back, we're going to have to fix that, won't we Kal-El?'_

"I want you to cover it, now normally I wouldn't cover that kind of music, teeny-bopper overproduced pop garbage…."

"_HOW DARE HE?' _Kitty asked in abject outrage.

"But, like it or not, it's for a good cause, and it's something that needs to be covered, anyone that's anyone will be there, and that means all of the freaks will come out as well," Jameson said managing to keep his voice even and spitting out his words rapidly in almost one breath. "And if all of the freaks are there, that means Spider-Girl might show up, and I'm going to be needing pictures, pictures of Spider-Girl and yes I realize that it isn't your job to get pictures, pictures of Spider-Girl, so I'll be sending someone whose job it is to get pictures of her."

Jameson's words were rapid fire to the point where they made Kal-El almost extremely tired and very dizzy.

"So, you know what you got to do, don't you Kent?" Jameson asked him and Clark nodded, almost wordlessly. Great, so, don't just stand around and do it, get going, and get the job done, I'm counting on you."

"Right Mr. Jameson, I won't let you down," Kent commented, adopting his respectable farmboy persona around the Jolly One, even though he had a bit of a headache and thus he wanted nothing better than to lay down.

That being said, there would be plenty of time to lay down later, right now he had work to do and he would have to go out and do it.

* * *

"There's one thing that no one will fault Jameson on and that is that he gets the most work out of his employees," Ororo commented lightly, when Kal-El joined her for their lunch date with each other and the young man gave her a smile, before sitting down next to her, stretching his shoulders.

"That's for sure, it's almost to the point where he gets too much, but I guess being super powered is going to help with that," Kal told her and she smiled.

"Well, you've had far worse."

Kal's expression contorted into a real guilty as charged type look and he knew that Ororo pretty much had his number, he did have worse, much worse. That being said, the two enjoyed each other's company when they relaxed with each other and stretched out. The tight white shirt Ororo was wearing was getting just a little bit together and Kal did not have any problem with that, oh no, not in the slightest.

Ororo could see his eyes locked onto her and she smiled, once again shifting her weight in an attempt to add to the picture. The white material continued to constrict around her breasts.

"So, we had some unfinished business this morning, didn't we?" she asked with a smile on her face and an equally matching hungry look dancing in her eyes. Once again, if it wasn't for that unintended call, they would have been all over each other this morning. Ororo wasn't only confident of that, no she was more than confident with that.

She was absolutely and completely sure of that.

Kal smiled, he could tell that the woman knew what she wanted and knew how to get that. That being said, he could bring the most out of women and with Kara, and to a certain extent Emma and Jean egging him on, he knew what he had to do.

"Oh, and what is that, Miss Munroe, perhaps you could refresh my memory just a little bit?" he asked her and Ororo smiled at him, realizing that if he wanted to play the game, then she could as well. The goddess licked her lips, visually sizing up her prey, he would be a delicious treat for sure and one that she would benefit from greatly.

"Well then perhaps I should give you a reminder of what we were nearly up to this morning, Kal-El."

Ororo was on the hunt for something a bit more private so they could continue their activities. The fact was that this young man could sate the Phoenix Force, one of the most cosmic and unyielding forces in the universe.

The dark skinned African goddess looked at him and she gripped him lightly from the tie.

"Come with me, let's get reacquainted from this morning in a more comfortable place," Ororo said, not wanting to take no for an answer, not that Kal-El was going to give no for an answer. This much did in fact please her and Kal-El allowed her to lead him on, to see what he would give her.

'_The lady knows what she wants, you really got to respect that,' _Emma thought to herself with a smile on her face.

That being said, Kal was pretty sure that he was glad that this particular woman knew what she wanted and she had a pretty good idea how to get it. She guided Kal into the next room, a predatory smile etched on her face when she looked at him, her tongue trailing over her lips when she stared him down.

"So, let's continue what we did this morning, hmmm."

Kal really had no objections about this, especially when her soft molten lips found his. It was a dance of desire, a dance of pleasure, and the heat that rose between both of them was essentially scorching. Her tongue danced against his and her hands trailed against his body.

It was time to kick things up to the next level.

* * *

Reed Richards was being Reed Richards, which on many days would just be a quirk of him being him but on a day like this, this was driving Susan Storm nuts, just a little bit.

And by just a little bit, she meant completely and utterly nuts. The blonde paced back and forth, and obviously she had offered her feedback on what should be done with a highly dangerous device.

Reed had shooed her off with an "mmm, hmmm, that's nice."

The thing was, Susan knew for a fact that Reed wasn't acting like this because he was a jerk. No far from it, he could be a very personable guy when you pulled him away from his lab and his head away from his ass.

Less than five percent of the time but Susan came to the fact that he was completely asexual. That being said she tried not to lose her patience and cool.

It was a good thing that Johnny was taking one of his vacation times, and deciding to travel the country, picking up fan girls or whatever her brother did on his time off. Susan fretfully monitored the news and waited to see if her brother was getting in trouble but thankfully, thankfully, there was no news that popped over the news band.

Perhaps Johnny had learned his lesson or perhaps…..well perhaps he was just getting a lot better at hiding his misdeeds. Either way, it was something that took a weight off of her mind.

The twenty one year old female sighed, perhaps she could go for another Doctorate just to have something keep her mind off of the situation. She wasn't sure what, but that wouldn't be the first time that Sue went for a Doctorate because she was bored.

"Sue, could you get that, please?" Reed asked suddenly and Susan went up. She could see that Reed was working on something that you needed a detailed diagram to even figure out where the on button was.

That was Reed, Reed was Reed, and Susan guessed that she would just have to deal with that. That being said, the blonde thought that she heard something about there being guests here tonight and she moved forward to answer the door.

That being said, what she saw caused her heart to stop a little bit, and her to get very distracted, not to mention slightly flustered. And by slightly flustered, she meant very flustered.

She saw a handsome young man standing at the door with a bright smile on his face. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed his physique and a pair of jeans. Susan shook her head to return herself to something that vaguely passed reality. He could see his companion with a black tank top and cut off jean shorts that covered her long legs.

'_Wow, what a pair,' _Susan said and she realized that her eyes were averted on the breasts of the young female. She shook her head, becoming calmer after a few seconds. _'Well, it's a good thing that they can't read minds.'_

"Hello, I'm here because Tony Stark said that the Fantastic Four might have a way to help me travel from my home dimension," he said and Susan widened her eyes.

"Oh right, you're him, and you're her, um hi," Susan said managing to take a deep breath honestly and shaking her head.

That being said, the blue eyes of Kara twinkled with mischief. "Yeah, that's right, that's Superman and I'm Superwoman, and you must be Susan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, a pleasure, the pleasure is all mine," Susan said, the blonde looked a bit flustered but she managed to keep herself rather calm, looking at the two next to her.

"So, you're going to be the one that can help us find a way to travel between dimensions?" Kal asked her and Susan blinked for a moment, caught unaware by this statement but the blonde shook her head.

"No, that's kind of Reed's territory, the dimensional hopping thing, let me try and get him," Susan said and Kara smiled, she was the one who heard the emphasis on the word try.

Kal and Kara watched Susan disappear with a smile on her face.

"She's on the list," Kara muttered with a smile on her face.

"You seem to be adding a lot of girls to the list," Kal told her and Kara smiled, but didn't really say anything. She knew that they would be getting to know young Miss Storm really well.

"Reed said that he'd be with you in five minutes, so figure about an hour or two knowing him," Susan said and she shook her head. "Not that's on purpose but…..you know he tends to be married to his work and sometimes he's in his own little word."

"Well, we should keep each other company until he pulls himself out of his lab," Kara told Susan and Susan smiled, shaking her head.

"That might be a while, but I'll give you the grand tour," Susan said with a grin on her face, leading the two of them on. "It's some kind of interdimensional disturbance…."

"It's nothing to worry about, is it?" Kal asked her and Sue shook her head.

"I wouldn't really worry about it, it's just something that happens here with an alarming regularity," Susan told him and Kal raised his eyebrow but didn't really say anything. "So, anyway, I'll give you the grand tour if you want it."

"I do want it," Kal told her and Susan smiled, before taking him by the arm.

Kara smiled, it was always nice when they walked into their grasp. Now it was time to put a plan together.

**To Be Continued on September 7th 2014.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The following chapter contains one hundred percent more Deadpool. Viewer discretion is advised. Not recommended for those with heart conditions. **

"Oh, oh, it's sweeps month, and there's nothing on, the sponsors, they are upset, they're going to pull their funding, and the rights fees…..they are murder, they are murder," a man said pacing back and forth rapidly, to the point where he was nearly losing his mind once again.

He was a sickly looking individual with white skin and sinister yellow looking eyes flashing rapidly once again. He rubbed his hands together and rocked himself back and forth, looking forward to the chart. Over the past couple of months, the ratings had dipped, and he had fired a lot of writers who refused to come up with new and compelling programming, out of a cannon as well.

"I need, I need, I need…..something," Mojo whispered, harshness dripping from his voice. The maniacal alien director paced back and forth, nearly wearing a hole into where he stood and it was terrifying.

When he was in this mood, people tended to get terminated, in the most literal man. One of his television writers, someone who didn't really have that much sense or that much in the way of brains, spoke up. "Sir….might I make a suggestion, just a small one….."

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" Mojo asked turning around, wondering where this suggestion was two weeks ago when he needed it.

"Maybe we should take some of the X-Men, they are undergoing a new wave of popularity," one of the television writers suggested, rather meekly, and Mojo lifted one of the weapons on his floating chair and with one quick shot, he vaporized him.

"Bah, the X-Men, don't you know anything about anything, they're yesterday's news," Mojo said, spinning around on his heel and he was pacing back and forth at a rapid rate, trying to keep himself rather calm. "We've been there, done that, and been there and done that again, until we've beaten the entire concept around. Wolverine has been spread too thin in particular, but the X-Men, they are yesterdays news."

Mojo turned to his television writers, who looked rather horrified.

"I need some suggestions," he whispered and they all nodded up and down in horror. "AND I NEEDED THEM YESTERDAY1"

One of them keeled over because of his immensely bad breath, slamming onto the computer screen and causing something to flash to life. There was an image of Superman and Supergirl, er Superwoman standing there.

"That's, that's it, you're a genius," Mojo whispered, watching the two parties on the screen with ever increasing glee, he was bouncing up and down like a madman on something. "How, can I ever thank you?"

"Don't kill me, please don't kill me," the television writer said in a trembling voice and Mojo's eyes opened with glee and he popped his tongue in his mouth.

"Done, and done, and believe me when I said that we're done, we are done!" Mojo said in a triumphant voice but then he realized something. "But we're not done, we're not done yet."

They were looking at him, fearful of what he did.

"We have the idea, but our co-stars are halfway across the galaxy, and we have no way to get them, did any of you dunderheads think this through for a moment?" Mojo asked and he looked practically ready to breath fire or maybe eat their souls, it was really hard to tell at this point.

"My liege….please."

"Isn't this sad, but then again, I could figure someone who was in charge of television who would have absolutely no imagination, at all!"

There was a pop and Mojo spun around, looking for the source of the intrusion. There was a small floating imp dressed in a purple suit that hovered in the air, with beady little eyes and he had the type of voice that was about as bad as nails scratching on a chalk board.

"WHO IN THE DEVIL ARE YOU?" Mojo thundered, turning to face the man, who gave him a mocking little bow.

"Mxyzptlk, Mr. Mxyzptlk, to you," the floating imp said and he bowed before him. "You're looking to have a little fun with the big blue boy scout, and I want in, I want in big time, and I can help you."

"You can help me?" Mojo asked and Mxy was nodding up and down, like an overgrown schoolboy.

"Trust me, I can make special effects that would blow the mind of the people watching, and it won't even cost you a dime," Mxy said, snapping his fingers once again and shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Well the price is right, you've got a deal, oh you've got a deal," Mojo said with a smile on his face. "So how are we going to get our co-stars here?"

"You leave it to me, and let the magic happen," Mxy said, bopping up and down with a pleasure.

* * *

Kara heard the telltale sign of screaming fangirls, as she approach the concert, with the famous pop star known as Allison Blaire. Clark followed her, and they were followed by Susan, who was dressed to kill in a blue dress, and a redhead, who was filling in for Johnny Storm on the Fantastic Four, when he was off doing a bit of a solo thing.

"So, Crystal, what do you think?" Susan asked and the redhead turned towards her, with a tight black dress hugging each and every curve on her body.

"There's a lot of squealing fangirls out there, isn't there?" Crystal asked and Susan gave her friend a bit of a smile.

"Yes, there are a lot of squealing fangirls, but it's for a good cause, to improve, human-mutant relations, and really the relations of humans with anything different than them."

Kara was on the hunt for the star of the show, but naturally it wasn't time yet. The natives were getting very restless and she could tell why. They wanted to see their show and see their pop sensation once again.

'_Oh this is going to be interesting,' _Kara said, thinking rather intently about what was going to happen. Allison was a mutant, although she had turned down joining the X-Men, wanting to focus on her pop career.

That did make sense for Kara, not everyone was cutting out fighting crimes.

"So, I asked you what you thought?" Susan asked and Crystal was looking at Kal-El.

"He's out of this world….."

"Well you are as well technically," Susan told her and Crystal folded her arms across her chest, and shook it once again.

"That's not what I met but….."

Susan could hear something, a rustling wind, which was really weird inside there. Suddenly, reality appeared to be warping around them.

"Do you see what I see?" Susan asked Crystal and Crystal nodded up and down, her mouth hanging open once again.

The people who were in the concert hall were completely oblivious to what was happening around them, in fact the only four people who looked like they had clue one of what was going on, was Kal, Kara, Susan, and Crystal.

Crystal braced herself for transport, but it appeared that someone had switched the concert hall for another location. There was a stadium where they were standing.

Kal looked around, trying to pinpoint exactly what was happening, but there was a loud round of laughter, and a voice that sounded like nails scratching across a chalkboard in the distance.

"It's him," Kal whispered once again and Kara spun around to face him, her mouth hanging open as well and there was one statement that passed through her lips.

"Oh, no, I thought that he agreed not to…..yeah I know, having some four foot floating troll from the fifth dimension and holding him at any word, that's a disaster waiting to happen," Kara said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Ladies, gentlemen, assorted basement dwellers on the Internet, welcome, and we really picked the right week to pull this little cloak and dagger scheme, but….it doesn't really involve Cloak and Dagger in anyway."

"That voice, oh no, it can't be what I think it is," Susan said and she closed her eyes. She rarely groaned at something so obviously and so angrily that she did right now. She groaned loud and obviously.

"What is it?" Kara asked suddenly.

"Hey, hey, I'll handle my own introduction, thank you very much, yeah, thank you very much, you are welcome, you are very welcome," the man at the top of the stage said, distracting himself with his own statement. "I am the one and only, Merc with the Mouth, the Assassin with the Great Ass, I am the one, the only, Wade Wilson, Deadpool."

"So that's bad," Kal whispered and Susan nodded up and down.

"And as my good friend, Mr. Wilson has stated, this is a good week to stage a kidnapping, a perfect week to stage a kidnapping in fact," Mxy said once again, rocking himself back and forth and he looked like a manic five year old on a sugar high.

"You know, you should stop, that, you look like a spaz," Deadpool said to him and Mxy crossed his arms, and reared his head back, before sticking his tongue out.

"Anyway, we got two members of the Fantastic Four, and they're the hot ones as well, hubba hubba," Mxy said, his head shifting into a wolf's head, and he took off his shoe, before rapidly beating himself over the head with it and giving him a wolf whistle once again.

Susan, Kara, Kal, and Crystal rushed forward, to grab them.

"Hold it, sports fans, we've got a deal for you, a pop star over a pit, of…..well we'll think of something perilious," Deadpool said, and sure enough, Allison Blaire appeared over the pit, stripped to her bra and panties, bound and gagged with an inhibitor collar on her.

"You got to love the fan service, can Supergirl….."

"Superwoman," Deadpool reminded Mxy.

"Right, Superwoman, Superman, Invisible Woman, and Crystal save Dazzler in time?" Mxy asked. "Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel."

"Which is right after this scene break," Deadpool said once again with a smug smile on his face when he rocked himself back and forth in a crazed manner.

* * *

"RELEASE THE NINJA PENGUINS!" Deadpool called with glee in his voice, bouncing up and down once again. "It's too bad that we can't show you any of this gripping action, but you know, standards and practice be bitches."

"Yeah, they're like Fan Fiction Dot Net Admins about the lemons," Mxy said once again he kept rocking back and forth and Deadpool snapped his finger, rolling his shoulders back.

"Oh now you didn't!" Deadpool said once again. "And that's going to leave a mark, hopefully our budget can cover it."

"And what if our budget doesn't over it?" Mxy asked him once again.

"It's not my budget, it's Mojo….not Jojo's though," Deadpool said leaning his head back once again and smiling. "And now Supergirl…..Superwoman makes the first dash towards Dazzler, but she was taken out once again."

"Oh boy, that was not smart of her, but what do you expect, you know, she's a blonde," Mxy said once again and suddenly, there was a flaring look from the top box. "Good thing that I'm protected by the magic of magic….."

"How does that even work, anyway?" Deadpool asked him and Mxy shrugged his shoulders before responding with the obvious answer.

"Well you see, it's magic, I don't really have to explain it," Mxy said once again.

"Can you believe that in an alternate universe, some schmuck named Spider-Man sold his marriage to the devil?" Deadpool asked and Mxy shook his head.

"They must have been snorting some paint chips to think that story was a good idea," Mxy responded with an intense cackle once again.

"Well you know, comic book people, whatcha gonna do?" Deadpool asked, shaking his head in a lot of bemusement but he cleared his throat. "Anyway, he sold the marriage, to save his dying aunt, despite the fact that there were a lot of people who could have saved here but you know, that could have interfered with the plot line."

"Yeah, didn't he even up getting his mind swapped with an Octopus anyway?" Mxy asked.

"Something along those lines yes, but it was an interesting idea, someone who had to turn the character of Spider-Man on its very head like that, they would have had to have some balls, some big balls," Deadpool replied and Mxy laughed.

"And look up in the sky, here comes Superdupe, but our forcefield seems to be giving him some fits once again….no wait he actually has a brain, because he flew underneath and came out the other end, but those lasers could slice our little pop star hostage to shreds if she's not careful," Mxy said once again. "So close, yet so far, he's got to be getting frustrated, like a horny teenager trapped in a room of cheerleaders with his arms tied behind his back."

Deadpool cackled in amusement. "That's pretty frustrating."

"No, no, Wade, that's very frustrating, I mean, you could really get blue balled something fierce because of something like that," Mxy said, clicking his tongue in absolute amusement and once again, he was bouncing back and forth, swirling his head around. "So, are we going to do this, are we going to do this?"

"Why yes, yes we are, thank you for asking…"

"What are we talking about?" Mxy asked and Deadpool shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a hit, the ratings are going to go through the roof," Mojo said in an amused voice. "But you know what would be an even greater hit?"

"Golden girls porno orgy?" Deadpool asked once again.

"No, we take the nubile young pop star, and send her crashing down into the drink," Mojo said, cackling in amusement.

"So, wait, wait, wait, you want us to violently slaughter a young idol to millions of impressionable teenage girls just like that?" Deadpool asked.

"We should have gotten Bieber, he deserves to be dunked in shark infested waters," Mxy said and Deadpool slammed his palm onto his hand.

"And don't forget the sting rays, no matter what, the sting rays should not, and could not be forgotten," Deadpool said to Mxy and Mxy smiled.

"Ah, crikey mate, those are be what done me in, and I thought it'd be hunting those crocs," Mxy said in an Australian accent and Deadpool blinked at him. "What, too soon?"

"And we have piranhas as well," Deadpool said quietly, just moving swiftly along from this uncomfortable topic of conversation. "And some alligators as well, but that's really not the point, this is the point, and we have a good point, and we should get back to live action."

Deadpool waved his hand suddenly, which meant that it was about time for a scene cut

* * *

Allison Blaire wondered how she had gotten herself into messes like this. To be honest, she had really tried to rack her brain and try and find out some kind of solution but really there was nothing.

'_I must have the word bait stamped on my forehead, and psychopaths please, please, attack me,' _she thought, biting down on her lip once again.

Things wouldn't be as half as bed if those two jack asses weren't making smart ass commentary all of the way through. She would have rather been up on stage tonight once again.

'_Oh shit,' _she thought but the gag had completely blocked out her muffled moans and she rocked back and forth once again, the pulley system about ready to release her to a watery grave from high above.

She could hear the natives below, and they weren't too friendly.

Something caught her in mid air before she fell once again. She relaxed suddenly once again, and she could see him, the bright red "S" that was etched on his chest.

"Oh how gloriously clichéd, the hero saves the damsel in distress, it makes you want to wretch, doesn't it?" Mxy asked, turning to Deadpool once again, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, poetic ending seems kind of poetic, don't you think?" Deadpool asked him once again and Mxy locked his eyes on him once again.

"You are a stooge, and you are…."

Mxy was handed a slip of paper. He put on a pair of reading glasses, and bit down on his lip when he read it.

"Memo for Mr. Kltpzyxm, boy, you win the dumbshit of the year award," Mxy said and he opened his mouth once again. "Wait a minute…"

"You know, that joke never gets old, ever," Deadpool said, waving the man off who disappeared into the night, cursing once again.

Suddenly something grabbed Deadpool from behind and hurled him back in the chair. He skidded backwards, crashing into the wall. Susan Storm became extremely visible before his eyes.

"Um, hi, I didn't see, you….well obviously I didn't see you, because you were invisible, you know…..this gig really doesn't pay all that much money, so I'll be going," Deadpool said once again and he tried to escape out of the side exit but Superman stopped him. "You know, we really shouldn't be meeting like this."

Superman plucked him off of the ground halfway and he started giving a shriek like a little girl, kicking his feet and swinging around madly in the air.

"You know….you know, can we talk?" Deadpool asked once again as he hovered into the water.

"Oh, oh, this is pure ratings dynamite, launch him into the water," Mojo said with glee, he wanted to see Deadpool ripped apart by sharks, mostly because he could heal and they could do the stunt over and over again.

It was that gift that kept on giving.

"Please, I'll do anything, I'll wash your underwear, I'm too young and good looking to be eaten by sharks, please, have mercy, have mercy," Deadpool said, his heart speeding up at an intense rate, and he was almost slipping and sliding, trying to keep himself from losing his mind. "I'll even show you how to get home, get back, like nothing happened….."

"So, should we?" Kara asked him once again.

She knew that Kal wouldn't drop him into the drink, no matter how much that cheeky bastard deserved it. But that wouldn't stop her from doing it.

"Bravo, bravo, send him into the drink, send him there," Mojo said with a smile. "The cameras are rolling, and that means that everyone will see him hitting bottom, oh this is glorious, glorious, glorious, glorious end him, cancel him, make sure that he never sees the light of day once again."

"Oh, cameras, you mean these cameras?" Kara asked once again and her eyes pointed up.

Mojo saw what she was doing and looked for someone to stop her but it was too late, much too late, her eyes glowed with malice and then they toasted the camera, a hot burst of heat vision firing from them and destroying the cameras.

Mojo gave a violent scream of agony when the ashes of the camera fell to the ground, completely and utterly destroyed beyond all possible recognition.

"And you're going to be cancelled along with him," Kara said, flying at him at super speed.

Boom, out the window when Mojo and he flew hard out of the window, screaming to his demise, or at least his temporary inconvenience.

"Well, there's something you can't show on television, and they might even be too violent for the Internet as well," Deadpool said once again and Kara turned towards him. Deadpool picked up a pair of glasses and put them on the bridge of his nose. "Come on, you wouldn't hit a man wearing glasses, would you?"

She used a telekinetic burst to rip the glasses from his face and Deadpool realized that he was no longer wearing glasses. Then he was knocked for a loop and landed right into the beast infested waters, next to Mojo.

"So, the show must go on," Allison said once again, looking strong and resolved. She was practically leaning on Kal for a moment but she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Kal asked her and Allison smiled in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure, the show must go on, my public awaits, and I would be a rotten person if I let them down, now wouldn't I?" she asked and there was hardly any argument with that.

The show must go on, because the show always was something that had to go on. It was time to go home.

* * *

"After all that, she managed to put on a great performance," Susan concluded after the concert, applauding Allison's efforts. As did her fans, many of them who didn't even notice that she disappeared, because no time would pass.

There was a logical explanation she was sure but it might as well have made her head ring. Therefore she was just going to chalk it up to some screwy little bit of temporal mechanics and just leave it at that. That was the best explanation and the most logical explanation for anything.

"She is pretty good," Crystal said with a smile.

"Yes, she is, but…" Kal said but there was a man who walked up next to him, as the performers were slowly making their way off of the stage.

"Miss Blaire wishes to speak to you…..both of you backstage, she wants to talk about the possibility of an interview Mr. Kent, and she wants to thank you for helping her," the road agent said once again and it was obvious that he was delivering a message.

Kara smiled, so she wanted to thank them for helping them. Well this could prove to be an interesting evening.

"So, we were supposed to meet together after the show to go over some ideas….." Kal started but Susan cut him off, raising her hand.

"We can still meet together afterwards, just finish up your business first, Crystal and I have some things to do, we can meet up after an hour," Susan replied to him and Kal nodded in agreement, that seemed to be fairly acceptable.

"So, it's settled then," Kara said once again and she wondered what the alluring Miss Blaire had to say to them.

The pop star seemed quite taken from Kal-El, and he had established quite the presence in this world in the past couple of months. There were a lot of people who knew who Superman was.

Kara wondered if they had a little fangirl, well they will find out in a little bit, and she had to rub her hands together in excitement at the very thought of that.

Crystal averted her eyes towards Kara, the other alien female seemed to be plotting, she wondered if she should be around when something like that was happening.

"So, we'll see you in a little bit then," Susan said, nervously biting down on her lip to the point where it left an imprint in it, and Kara turned around, with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, we will see you in a little bit," Kara said in agreement and that left Susan standing there with anticipation.

"Come on, let's leave them to it, we'll be back in an hour," Crystal said and Susan lead her off after a second.

"So, are you ready to take the innocence of the lovely young, Miss Blaire?" Kara asked, as Kal followed her backstage.

"You really think that's why she asked us backstage?" Kal asked Kara and Kara turned towards him, a smile going across her face.

"Kal, I really don't think that's why she asked us backstage, I know that's why she asked us backstage," Kara told him and Kal was not going to argue with that, with Kara taking him by the arm and gently leading him backstage.

* * *

Allison Blaire was dressed in a nice tight white t-shirt, along with a pair of jean shorts, and she wasn't wearing her shoes. She checked herself in the mirror to see if she looked presentable.

It was the best thing for her to go out and do that concert, and the rush of the fans, and of the people really made her feel all that much more than better with everything that was happening. She couldn't be more pleased with how things turned out to be honest and now she turned around, with a long sigh escaping her lips when she walked off, swaying her hips to a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked," she said once again, she figured that security wouldn't have let them through.

Suddenly, she saw them right there, although they were dressed in civilian clothing. Allison got up to her feet, and greeted him with a hug.

"It's amazing, you saved me, and you were…..well you were amazing," Allison said with a smile on her face and her knees were shaking once again and Kal gave her a smile. "I sound like a babbling fangirl, don't I?"

"Oh, I don't know, you've been through a terrible ordeal…"

"The show has to go on, there were so many people counting on me," Allison replied and Kara turned towards her, a smile on her face.

"And it was for a good cause," Kara said and Allison nodded in agreement.

"A very good cause, mutants are becoming more public and the hatred for them is becoming more public as well," Allison said and the poor girl seemed rather despondent about this situation. Kara reached forward and gripped her hand.

"Always, always, people who are different, they will get a raw deal, because people don't understand them," Kal said to her and Kara nodded in agreement. "And I'm sorry that you had to be put through what you had to be put through over some cheap ratings ploy."

Allison brushed it off, shaking her head. "Don't really worry about it, I've had my share of obsessed fans, creepy stalkers, and general haters, so being dangled over a pit of sharks really doesn't rate that much."

"I don't know, it seems to rate pretty high," Kal told her with a smile and she looked at him.

"And this is the second time that you saved me," Allison said and Kal looked at her. "You might not remember, but there was a runaway train, a few weeks ago. I was on it….my manager seems to stick me onto the biggest death traps half of the times, wants to save a few bucks, if you didn't swoop in and save me….."

Allison stepped forward, her arms wrapped around his neck once again, and there was a smile on his face.

"I don't know what I want to do, and I don't know how I can thank you," she said in a little nervous voice, cutely biting down on her lip. "I mean, you only do that, because you're a hero and that's kind of what you do but…you don't really have to do that."

"I don't, but I do, because that's what I do," Kal said with a smile.

"I really want to thank you," Allison said, getting more daring.

"Well, don't let us stop for you, go for it,' Kara said, encouraging the young pop star.

She nervously leaped forward, but Kal took her into a sweeping embrace and kissed her once again. The blonde returned the kiss once again, his tongue pushing into her mouth once again. She closed her eyes, feeling his tongue bury deep into her mouth, and they danced together, both of them trying to meet each other for utter domination.

The blonde took a step back, being kissed kind of breathless, and she felt something once again.

"I want you, do whatever you want with me," Allison said and Kara's wicked grin was something that sent shivers down her spine.

"Honey, you do realize that anything could mean a lot of things, don't you?" Kara asked her and Allison didn't really care, Kal put her in a sweeping embrace and kissed her once again, pressing her against the wall.

Her nipples got hard with arousal and there was a heat that went through her loins as she prepared this god to take her and make her his.

* * *

Kara looked up, with a wicked grin on her face.

"May I help you, Sue?" Kara asked to the invisible woman who was in the corner, seeing the after effects of Allison who was down on the bench, completely sore, but utterly satisfied.

**To Be Continued on September 14th 2014. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was time for Susan to play damage control, trying not to make her breathing rather obvious. Thankfully her costume wouldn't be obvious with the dampness, because the clothing was made to allow dryness to happen with a few seconds. She didn't really know if there was any practical applications for that, but maybe people wanted to swimming with their clothes on, at least that's what she thought.

"Don't worry, Sue, we're about ready right now," Kara said with a bright smile on her face, finding her panties and putting them back on. She smiled, and left the rather pleased pop star laying on the bench.

Susan could see the look of pleasure dancing through her eyes and she was instantly jealous, wishing that it was her in that position but she guessed that she would have to settle for being an invisible voyeur right now.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, are you?" Susan asked, managing to somehow get back through the doorway without opening even more than she did. She was going to take a deep breath but to be honest, she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Kara smiled once again and Kal looked at her. The blonde Kryptonian stared at him and Kal shook his head as she mouthed "wait, let her choke on it for a little bit."

With that being said, Kal picked up the rather ravished pop star and scooped her up into his arms, and tucked her back into bed.

"You know when I recover from this, I'm going to want an encore," she told her, a smoldering gaze locked onto his eyes and Kal smiled, sprinting her back into the next room.

"If you want an encore, that's what you'll get," Kal told her and he made sure that Allison was down on the bed.

"Sue?" Crystal asked and the blonde turned around, nearly started. "Are they ready…"

"They'll be coming in five minutes," Susan said once again, managing to keep a straight face despite all that she saw. It was all of the self control that she could muster up that she didn't just jump in there and jump them right away.

Wanted to, she really, really wanted to, she really, really wanted to but she managed to hold herself back once again.

"Hi, Sue," Kal said and she nearly jumped up and she practically jumped into his arms, his strong arms catching her.

Crystal looked at them, with a smile on her face once again.

'_Subtle,' _she thought, shaking her head once again.

"So, Crystal, how are you doing?" Kal asked her, acting like nothing out of the ordinary was wrong or how Susan was using her powers for far more seedier things than she should have. He could see the blonde haired vixen's eyes flushed over in absolute pleasure from what happened.

"Fine….um, is Kara coming out there?" Crystal asked and they heard Kara's voice from the other end of the door.

"Just a minute, I want to make sure that she's fine after the terrible ordeal she went through," Kara called from the other end of the room.

They waited, but they didn't have to wait long, with the blonde Kryptonian making her way from the room, her arms crossed against her chest and she looked ready for business.

"So, I think that the four of us have a lot to do still tonight…..providing there aren't any other alien invasions or television directors that are trying to transport us halfway across the universe," Kara said and Crystal and Susan exchanged a nervous look. "Yeah, pretty high chance of that happening, isn't it?"

"Based on the past, yes, it's a high chance that happens, way too high actually," Crystal said with a lengthy sigh, brushing her hand towards her hair. "My sister won't believe this…"

"Your sister is the Queen of the Inhumanes, isn't she?" Clark asked and she nodded.

"Yes, and it's a role that I think that she embraces whole heartedly…..even though if the marriage was a political affair waiting to happen, but he takes care of her and makes sure that she gets the best, and she respects him and speaks for him, because he can't speak for himself," Crystal said.

Kara, master of tact that she was, asked the obvious question. "Why ever can't he speak for himself?"

Kal looked at Kara but Crystal shook her head.

"It's okay, it's not really public knowledge, well not unless you follow various maneuverings of the royal family," Crystal said with a smile on her face but she found herself looking at Kal a bit too much and she reigned herself in once again. "Anyway, Black Bolt can't speak, because the last time he opened his mouth….it killed a bunch of people and he deafens people if he speaks at a whisper…..or so the legend goes. That's what my sister told me, she managed to forge a telepathic link with him."

"Fascinating," Kal said and he meant that quite earnestly, with Crystal giving him a bright smile and leaning in towards him.

"Maybe the four of us should catch some dinner, and talk more about it."

Kara gave a knowing smile and she and Kal agreed that was most agreeable.

It was time to build up even more anticipation in their minds, leading to the big moment.

* * *

Kal was on the Astral Plane, with help with Emma and Jean, and he saw a complete reconstruction of the Fortress, complete with Lara.

Lara looked at Kal, frowning deeply. "So do you want a complete recap of the good news and the bad news?"

"Yes, I want the good news first," Kal said to her and Lara smiled at her son.

"The gateway is complete, the coordinates or properly set, and we're pretty sure that we can bring you home with no problem," Lara said but Alura jumped in, chiming in.

"Except there's this one big problem," Alura said once again and Lara nodded in agreement.

"Yes, accept that there's this one really big problem," Lara agreed, folding her arms together and letting Kal have the information, at least as she had it. "And it's a pretty big complication….."

"We don't leave us in suspense then," Kara said, she wanted to know what could be so difficult where they could not travel back and forth to their home dimension with each other. That being said, the blonde shifted her arms and legs together, when her mother and aunt glared at her.

'_Boy, isn't she the impatient one?' _Karen asked.

'_Weren't you at that age?' _Lois chimed in.

'_Weren't you at any age?' _Chloe asked Lois and Lois got all huffy, crossing her arms with a nice little pout once again.

'_Okay ladies, behave yourself, don't make me get out the whips and the chains,' _Tess said dryly, but she was half hoping for that, because she had nothing else better to do.

'_By all means, continue then,' _Kara said and Tess smiled.

'_You're only safe because you're on the other end of an inter-dimensional gateway, I'd get you too, if you were here,' _ Tess commented with a smile on her face.

'_Oh promises, promises,' _Kara said once again, shaking her head and smirking in amusement.

'_You just wait, there will be some promises that will be fulfilled, you should know that I always keep my promises, honey,' _Tess remarked with a smile on her face.

'_You said that there was a problem,' _Kal said, averting things back to the fact at hand.

Lara sighed once again. "Yes, the problem is this, there is some kind of cosmic storm that was kicking up."

"Oh, Reed Richards discovered the same thing, a cosmic storm that is happening at the same time, over two different universes…"

"Or more, it could be into the dozens, we don't have sufficient data, although our best people are working at it," Alura said and by their best people, Tess and Karen were at the top of the list, and obviously Helena had a lot of resources to find out certain things.

"Well, I know that you'll find out something," Clark said, he was going to remain confident that they would, because that's what they did.

"We will, believe me, we will," Lara answered, she was taking it as a personal insult that she wasn't able to find anything out to be honest. "The good news….and yes there's more good news as this shouldn't be anything that causes interdimensional rifts."

"Well, that's handy," Emma said once again.

'_Providing, of course that some idiot doesn't start randomly opening up portals, without any care to the long term consequences that they cause,' _Tess chimed in.

'_Is it just me, or are you also not filled with sunshine and fuzziness at the thought of that?' _Chloe asked once again and Kal smiled, even though it seemed a little bit forced once again.

"It's not you, trust me, it's not you," Kal said and he heard the chiming in on agreement.

"It will pass, won't it?" Jean asked once again and Kara turned over her with a smile. "Maybe I can…"

'_You can try, but I wouldn't recommend it,' _the Phoenix said, cutting that particular plan off at the knees before she could even try and voice it. Jean's mouth closed shut immediately.

"It will pass," Kara agreed once again and she could tell that Jean was about ready to have an eternal debate of some sort with herself. Something that seemed a little bit more insane than it really was to be honest. "But it could get really worse before it gets better…..and anyone who is doing space travel…well hopefully they're smart enough not even to try."

"On the bright side, it will cut off any alien invasion plans that might be happening," Jean said, trying to look for a silver lining on the cloud.

"Thankfully, so what's been going on at home?'

'_Nothing that the League can't handle,' _Diana said once again and she racked her brain for any oddities but found nothing. _'You know what, things have gotten very quiet, so you don't have to worry.'_

Kal wasn't sure if things being quiet was going to cause him to worry slightly more or very much less. That being said, he would figure that out when the time came and not a second before that.

Nothing that the League couldn't handle, that was very good, he thought. Perhaps he didn't have much if anything else to worry about.

'_So what's been happening on your end?'_

Kara smiled and Kal struggled to keep a straight face. _'Oh boy, we really got a story to tell you then.'_

* * *

"I can't believe that….you fought him, you dealt with him….the one and only Deadpool…..I mean, he won't ever shut up, can't you believe that?" Kitty asked and Rogue turned towards her, with Ororo, Betsy, and Jean looking fairly amused.

"Someone who talks too much and trips over their words, imagine that," Rogue said dryly and Kitty nodded up and down feverishly.

"Yeah, I know, I mean totally….HEY!" she snapped, realizing what Rogue was implying. The mutant reached forward and patted Kitty on the head with a gloved hand. "I am not that bad."

"Of course you're not, Kitty, you just get fairly excited when you have something that you're passionate about," Ororo told her and Kitty gave a rather triumphant smile or what she thought was a triumphant smile, but it faded from her face once again.

"So, you almost had the gateway working," Kitty said, trying not to trip over her words.

"Almost, actually it would have worked, if it wasn't for that cosmic storm that is brewing," Jean said once again. "You know the last time something like this happened….wasn't it that eater of worlds there…"

"Galatus?" Kitty asked suddenly. "Yeah, I mean, I know that a guy has to eat, but you really can't eat Earth, I mean, you don't know where it's been."

Kitty pulled a face and shook her head, with Kal giving her a smile once again and wrapping his arm around her.

"Some might agree with you Kitty, some might agree with you," Kal told her once again, seeing the intensity that flashed through the brunette's eyes, which always happened when she was passionate about something.

"But, I'm sure that you could take Galactus if he shows up, I mean, you're Superman," Kitty said once again.

"You know, we can always put that mouth to a better use," Kara said, once again placing her hand on Kitty's thigh once again and the brunette mutant shivered because of Kara's heated touch all over her. "Kind of like we did the last time."

"Oh what was this?" Jean asked and Rogue once again grew flushed.

"Oh come on, it's not like you don't know," Rogue said and she could almost sense that Jean was probing the pleasure centers of her mind and that was driving her kind of nuts to be honest and it wasn't being driven nuts in a good way, she could say that.

"No, I don't know, do you think that you could tell me, perhaps describe things for me."

"Now, Jean, I'm sure that they're very embarrassed, and I'm sure that they learned their lesson," Ororo said once again and she could feel Kara's hand on her thigh as well, slowly easing up on her.

She closed her eyes, with Kara sandwiched between both Ororo and Kitty on the table once again.

"So, Emma is supposed to come by soon, isn't she?" Betsy asked and Jean smiled once again, nodding her head.

"Yes, she wants to discuss a few matters, and don't you have something to discuss with Kal?" Jean asked him and Jean nudged her.

Betsy grew kind of flushed, with Jean acting like the devil dancing on her shoulder, urging her to some kind of mischief. The British bombshell looked at Kal once again.

"Can I have a word with you, privately….Kal?" she asked suddenly and Kal nodded once again, with Betsy grabbing him by the arm.

She could tell that she felt left out and Kal though that he would have to correct that all too soon, it didn't seem fair that he made his way around the other various mutants, in the X-Men and in the Hellfire Club and mixed this particularly gorgeous one.

"I don't think that I have to explain to you what I want," Betsy said with a lustful purr, and a purple knife appeared, which sliced Kal's shirt away from him.

That being said, Kal didn't really need a direct diagram to know what she wanted and what she was going to take.

The bombshell kissed him heatedly once again, a gesture which he returned, and his hands roamed over her body. She managed to lock onto his mind, but she couldn't quite read it.

'_Guess I'm going to do have to do this the old fashioned way,' _Betsy thought once again and she shook her head, but that was the fun of it.

* * *

Jan folded her arms together, checking and double checking the new and approved costume. She made it out of the best materials, ones that were both comfortable, practical, and stylish…okay that was three things, not two but super heroines had to look their best.

"You're really obsessing over this, aren't you, it looks fine," Carol said once again and Natasha sat in the background, shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm sure that she would look good even if she was naked," Natasha said but she paused. Actually she knew that from experience that Superwoman would look very good if she was naked.

"Well duh, that much is obvious but we've got to make sure this costume is exactly right," Jan said once again.

"You gave her one already, she liked it….."

"I know she liked it, but I made some modifications on it," Jan said once again and she smiled, hearing a knock on the door.

"I'm not ready, stall her," Jan said and Natasha looked forward and cleared her throat.

"Janet's ready for your costume, you can come in now," Natasha said once again and Jan opened her mouth and closed it, looking fairly mortified that Natasha would have said such a thing.

Carol on the other hand was extremely amused and it was all that she could do not to bust a rib while laughing.

Kara walked inside, and she could see the costume that Jan was holding out. The blonde looked things over, the skirt was short but not too short, the boots looked rather nice, the top would have fit to her skin and in fact would have showed enough skin to allow the further absorbation of yellow sunlight onto her body.

"Jan?" Kara asked and Jan looked up, nearly looking like she was going to pass out.

"Mmm."

Kara was having a way too much fun drawing out anticipation for what she was going to say and Carol and Natasha looked both amused.

'_You're going to lead the poor girl to a panic attack, she's choking for it already,' _Emma thought once again and Karen laughed from afar once again. _'I don't suppose you corrupted her just a little bit….'_

'_Well given that you gave her expert training onto how to train her pets, who did the corruption?' _Karen asked, still having the strongest connection to this universe because technically she was another version of a person from this universe.

"I just have one thing to say," Kara said once again and Jan blinked. "Perfect."

"I know….I should have done better….wait what?" Jan asked and Carol could not hold back her laughter any more, she broke out into laughter.

Kara walked over behind her and placed her hands onto Jan's shoulder's once again. She gave a surprised squeak once again and Natasha flashed a knowing smile.

She would have to offer her assistance if Kara wanted to lure either of these two into her and Kal's bedroom, although that wouldn't take that much.

"It's pretty good, perfect, you did an excellent job, you should be proud of yourself," Kara said with a smile and Jan nodded wordlessly.

"Yeah…..I told her that, but she wouldn't listen to me," Carol said once again and Jan looked into the mirror with a long sigh escaping her lips.

"You aren't just saying that, are you?" Jan asked and Kara shook her head, a smile going over her face.

"No, I'm just saying that, everything is perfect, in fact this costume will help me kick ass better, along with looking good doing it," Kara said with a smile on her face. "But, I'm sure that you'd like to see me model the costume, to see how good it looks on me."

Jan's mind went wild with the thought.

"Oh, I'm sure that it would be practical," Natasha said and Carol smiled.

"You know, to see if it actually fits," Carol agreed with a smirk on her face and she could see Jan shake her head.

Kara slowly pulled off her clothes, first removing her shirt and then she removed her pair of jeans once again. She wore a lacy blue pair of bra and panties once again and everyone took a chance to admire her amazing body once again.

She slipped on the new top, the black material clung lovingly to her chest, the silver "S" standing out in the greatest prominence to everything else, as she folded her arms over her chest. It showed off her nice toned stomach rather well as well. She slowly but sensually slicked the black skirt over her legs. Then she pulled on the thigh high black boots, one after another.

"I'd have to say that she looks good, wouldn't you?" Natasha asked calmly, elbowing Jan and that brought her back to reality, at least somewhat.

Jan took a couple of seconds to allow her brain to reboot before she smiled at Kara. "You look gorgeous."

"I know I do, and thanks for the compliment," Kara said with a smile and she flew out of the window suddenly, and went halfway across the town.

"She can be a little show off sometimes," Natasha said with a smile but she was watching her never the less.

"Well, someone like that, you can't help but showing off what you have," Carol offered and there was pretty much no argument to those points that they could give.

Kara returned once again, setting on the ground.

"I have a few alternate attires….if you have time and would like to model them, I mean, you got to have options, right?" Jan asked and Kara smiled.

"Of course, of course, you got to have these choices, because you never know when a certain day might call for a different costume," Kara said with a smile. "But I'm sure that you have something amazing cooked up, but then, why wouldn't you be? The proper combination of brains and beauty and all that."

Jan was trying very hard not to seem too pleased with herself because it was kind of hard to do so. That being said, Kara had a bit to kill before she had to head out to the Daily Bugle.

* * *

"Superman is making waves all over the city," Betty told Clark once again with a smile across her face, and a blonde named Gwen Stacy and a redhead named Mary Jane Watson was standing around, watching.

"Oh, yes, he's making waves alright, and likely leaving his mark in many of girl's panties," Mary Jane whispered and Gwen looked at her, shaking her head. "Don't say that you haven't said it."

Gwen was about ready to offer a very cutting retort, but the charming voice of the one and only J. Jonah Jameson was bellowing once again.

"Why isn't everyone covering this, some nutjob is robbing a bunch of banks, and he's calling himself, the Spot!"

"The Spot?" Betty asked, practically mouthing that sentence but she couldn't help but laugh at that name.

"The super villain names just seem to be getting even more lame with each passing year," Kara said, showing up at Kal's shoulder once again.

"Someone like that, he must be one of Spider-Girl's!" Jameson bellowed from his office and Gwen and Mary Jane exchanged one of those looks.

"Well, if Spider-Girl shows up, then I better get pictures, pictures of Spider-Girl," Mary Jane said in a chipper voice once again.

"WATSON!" Jameson bellowed at the top of his lungs once again and Mary Jane smiled and waited for it. "I want you to go out there, and get me pictures, pictures of Spider-Girl, good ones, the best ones, the ones that knock your socks off and make you want even more, the type of pictures that make people want to buy newpapers until they have an entire stack of it to the ceiling that's going to end up crushing you to death."

"In other words, he wants some pretty good photos," Betty translated once again and Kara shook her head.

"The Spot?" Kara whispered and Kal nodded.

"The Spot," Kal confirmed and Kara blinked.

"No, seriously, the Spot," Kara said once again, as Mary Jane and Gwen both left at the same exact time, leaving Jameson to rant and rave about something or other.

Given that he was on those big Jumbo Trons in the middle of New York, the man had a lot to rant and rave about for sure.

"Yes, Kara, the Spot….look we're not going to go back and forth about this all day, are we?" Kal asked and Kara shook her head.

"In the super villain lottery, he came up pretty short namewise, didn't he?" Kara asked and Kal wasn't about to argue with that point.

Kal could hear his phone go off, and he wondered which of the girls needed him right now.

Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, answered the phone, and he was caught off guard, realizing that he got a text message from Susan Storm.

Kara smiled when she saw that, but she couldn't really see what it said. The blonde tried to indulge herself in a tiny bit of curiosity.

"She wants us to meet her, at this address, the both of us," Kal commented to Kara, and the blonde had a grin on her face a mile wide.

"Well, we better not leave the girl hanging," Kara told her and she turned to Betty. "It was nice seeing you again Betty, maybe the three of us should get together sometime?"

Betty, having a very creative mind, interpreted that statement exactly how Kara wanted her to interpret it. And she had an involuntary full body shudder to go along with those thoughts.

The two of them were gone, then again, they were always on the go. As a reporter, she was able to piece together who they really were but she didn't say anything.

Besides who would think that mild mannered bumbling Clark Kent was Superman? Might be slightly easier to piece together that Kara was Supergirl, er Superwoman but Clark Kent as Superman required a certain leap in logic that would get her laughed at.

That being said, Betty nipped to the side to get a cup of coffee, and maybe she would investigate this Spot mess.

**To Be Continued on September 21st, 2014. **


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is the place, isn't it?" Kara asked with a smile and Kal turned towards her with a wide grin on his face.

"That's what she said…..you know, she's being rather proactive with this," Kal told her and Kara placed her hands down onto her waist and then moved them, placing them on Kal's shoulder.

"I know," Kara whispered to him, rubbing his shoulder around in circles and she walked into the room, barely able to keep the grin off of her face. "That's going to be the amazing thing, the thrill of the hunt."

The two of them stepped inside of a rather nice looking apartment and the door was already unlocked, it swung open once again.

Kara looked around but Susan wasn't around anywhere, at least she could see. And last time when she saw Susan using her powers, her X-Ray vision was able to grab the woman. Kara turned on her heel, shifted her head, but there was nothing. Then she turned to Kal who raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing?"

Kara confirmed things with the nod, once again looking around the entire room, giving it a three hundred and sixty degree perspective type view. "You know, there's absolutely nothing here, I don't even want to know…"

Suddenly, Kal could hear the footsteps once again in the background and he made his way towards the showers, wear the water was running. He could see something shifting through the steam.

"Clever," Kara agreed with a giggle escaping through her lips and she placed her hand underneath her chin and struck a bit of a pose. "But you know….not really good enough."

The blonde suddenly could feel a pair of hands on the back of her and she was spun around. Kara was caught completely off guard, a pair of invisible lips pressing against hers. The blonde widened and she could have overpowered the person once again.

The blonde was pushed back onto the bed and the blonde's clothing was removed from her body.

Susan looked down on the bed, seeing Kara laying there in a red pair of bra and panties, with her arousal soaking through the front of the panties. The blonde's tongue trailed around her lip and she looked down upon the beautiful blonde on the bed.

Suddenly Kal made his way out of the room, stepping forward once more and he looked towards Kara.

"I think that she got the jump on us," Kara whispered suddenly and Kal looked around, he knew that Susan was there.

"Hello, Clark," she whispered in his ear hotly and her hands went underneath his shirt, running her hands down his body, and then edged down, cupping his manhood through the edge of his pants.

The blonde turned him around and kissed him once again. The blonde's tongue poked into his mouth and shoved him back.

Kal could feel the heat pulsing and he got weakened once again, it was something that numbed his mind, and then he could feel her edge closer to her once again.

Susan was not really wasting any time and Kal watched eagerly when more and more of her body appeared, showing each inch of her firm and delicious flesh. Her breasts appeared, with her hips squeezed around him once again, when she sunk herself onto him.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," she whispered, lustfully purring into his ear when his manhood sunk between her thighs and she grinded down onto him, adding to the pleasure and the lust burned through her eyes.

"I might just have…..a little bit of an idea yes," Kal whispered, bringing Susan down onto him once again, her legs spread and she was pushed back onto the bed.

* * *

Kal rested in bed once again, with Kara draped over one side of him and Susan draped on the other side of him. He would be lying if two beautiful blondes on either side of him wasn't the best feeling in the world.

"Thank….was amazing," Susan said and she leaned in, partially draping herself over him and kissing him once again.

"Someone had it pent up, didn't she?" Clark asked in a teasing voice and Kara smiled.

"Are you complaining what we've been through?" Susan asked with a wicked grin, her fingers running down from his shoulder blade and rubbing his abs once again. "But…..I was pretty pent up, and I needed some stress relief."

"Well you shouldn't have to bottle that in, didn't you?" Kara asked and she smiled, pressing herself over Kal's side and the two girls met in the middle for a searing kiss once again. The fact that Kal was in the middle was the most amazing thing at. Their tongues parted ways. "You know if you need any stress relief, any at all, you know what you should come to….you should come to us."

"Oh, I'll come for you….to you alright," Susan said, smiling at the slip of the tongue. And Kara and Kal looked at her. "And I'm sure that you're wondering how I managed to fool your powers that easily."

"The thought crossed our minds, yes," Kara said, she wondered exactly she was able to do such a thing but Susan was able to answer her crisply.

"Very simple, well kind of not, because it requires someone with a working knowledge of how your powers work but I was able to figure out enough, and it worked well didn't it?" Susan asked once again. "And don't worry, the only person who is able to remember how to use this thing…..is standing right there, so you're information is safe with me."

That was some great relief for both of them.

* * *

"So, this is going to get worse, isn't it?" Natasha asked Nick Fury, she was not going to show her visible worry, but there was a sense that something was breaking and it was going to happen in the worst way.

"Much worse before it gets any better," Fury confirmed to her once again and the redhead Russian spy let out a breath that she had been holding in all of this time. "Don't concern yourself with this too much…..at least not for right now, but just be ready for anything."

"Fury, you don't have to tell me but thanks for the heads up," Natasha said once again. "Is there anything else?"

"Well if we find out anything else other than this, then you really will be the first to know," Fury said once again and Natasha turned around, nearly staggering right around the arms of Kal-El. It took her a few seconds to recover from what happened, but thankfully Fury was off of the line so her embarrassment was not burned in his brain forever and a day.

"So exactly how long were you back there?' Natasha asked, keeping herself calm and Kara smiled, dropping down on the ground next to her.

"Oh, I was back there long enough, anyway, what's up?" Kal asked her and Natasha sighed, and looked at them seriously.

"So, I wonder, if you want the good news, or do you want the bad news?' Natasha asked both of them and Kal and Kara locked eyes with each other fairly nervously. "The bad news it is…..well we can't figure out where the little interdimensional disturbance that you, Stark, Richards, and likely a few others have managed to nail down, we can't figure out the origin point."

"And you say there is good news?"

Natasha answered Kara's question briskly. "The good news is that the situation, as bad as it was, hasn't got much worse."

"Can it get much worse?" Kara asked before she could help herself and Natasha's gaze penetrated the blonde's eyes rather carefully. "Um right, forget that I ask, but anyway….."

"We've got plans but not that much time to get what we need to do done," Natasha added once again and intensity flickered through her bright eyes. Kal wasn't going to lie. "I wouldn't recommend firing up that gateway…..in fact anyone who is opening portals anyway…"

"You're aware that there is a criminal in the city, opening a portals left and right, don't you?" Kara asked.

"So far, he hasn't really tapped our radar…I'm sure this Spot is a nuisance, but SHIELD will take him down before he upgrades himself to the level of a threat," Natasha said, then again someone with a name like the Spot would have been prepping himself for a beating of some sort.

Carol dropped down, to join the crew, greeting Supergirl and Superman with smiles.

"SWORD has picked up something, the energy has stopped, but for about six hours it was going nuts, it seems like there's something out there that's trying to transport something big," Carol said and Kal couldn't help chime in with his two cents.

"Don't suppose that it could be the universe trying to send me back home before I'm ready?' Kal asked but while that was an obvious inquiry, Kara shot it down.

"It could be, but I doubt it very much," Kara said once again and Kal blinked, turning towards her. "Trust me, there are a lot of reasons why this could be doing this, sometimes universes shift together and if Chloe was hear, she'd go on about how there seems to be a Crisis on Infinite universes every year."

'_And our little mental link to the other side is going fuzzy because of all of this,' _Emma chimed in rather casually, trying not to add even more distress to the situation, even though it became obvious that's what she might be trying to do.

'_Oh, that's just adding to the problems isn't it?' _Kal asked suddenly, but they could hear a loud vibration on the other end of the city that gave them cause for great concern or at least moderate concern.

Natasha turned around and she held up her radio. "There he is, the person of interest, try and do what you can to cut off his escape route but remember, he can control it through a portal therefore discretion should be encouraged."

Natasha sighed, there were days like this where she wondered if this was worth the pay that she had to deal with. The fact that there were a few disruptions in the Midtown area that caused concern for SHIELD, SWORD, and any other government organization out there.

* * *

A weird and unconventional appearance along with an even more weird costume sometimes caused people to underestimate a person. For the criminal known as the Spot, people could not get passed his name without dissolving into a fit of giggles but he would prove that he was not a joke.

His theories about time-space travel had been ridiculed and mocked until the people who did so were blue in the face. Sure his time-space dilation device blew up in his face but it gave him the ability to travel from one point to the other through will.

Of course, it caused him the problem that every time that he sneezed, he opened up a portal, so that was an annoying little quirk for his powers but he supposed that he would have to correct that.

"Funding, I need funding for what I need to do, and I'll find out how to stabilize my powers," he said once again and he barely was able to stop himself from tripping over his tongue when she spoke. "There we go, that's it, nice and easy."

"You know, talking to the money like it's actually a person is the first sign of mental instability," a voice from the shadows said, who sounded extremely agitated. "And for the record, I'm getting tired of chasing you halfway across town, so why don't you give this up and I won't kick your ass from one end of the city to the other."

"Oh come on, if you're getting so tired of me, then why do you quit following me, I mean, I'm not harming anyone, just a few hundred thousand dollars really, I mean, it's all in the name of science, and just think of how much we can save if a person can transport from one area to another, just as easily as breathing, how many lives could be saved if…."

A fist swung out of the shadows but the Spot opened up a portal right in front of his face and the fist hit nothing.

"And here's the thing, your little portals, they're becoming unstable, you got to shut them down!" Spider-Girl yelled suddenly, but a punch hit her in the back of the head.

She should have seen that one coming but the Spot slipped through the portal once again.

"Oh no you don't, not this time," Spider-Girl said, launching a web line through the portal and trying to latch onto the ankles of her prey but she found that this was easier said than done when said prey popped its way through the portal all the way on the other side.

Spider-Girl wore a combination black and red costume, with piercing white eyes. The black pattern was on the red in webs and she was adorned with a pair of mechanical web shooters, which she gave chase.

Her spider sense blared rather prominently and there was a loud explosion around her. She staggered, nearly falling to her knees with the back of her head hurting.

'_Oh that can't be good, that really can't be good,' _she thought to herself and there were more loud bangs, which caused her to look over her shoulder, a bit more nervously than she might have been before.

Time was not on her side, okay scratch that, time was in fact running out, and fast, really, really fast.

She popped through the portal, flying head over heels and landing right on her backside with a huge thump and she looked up.

She was in the middle of the city and there was some heavy winds that blew up over the top of her head.

'_Okay, this is what we call not good,' _she thought to herself, but she mocked herself mentally for making the understatement to end all understatements. It was far from not good, this was in fact extremely awful.

And the horror was growing by each step, the sky had a rip in it and the Spot stood, his mouth open once again.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," the Spot said once more and Spider-Girl turned towards him, with another portal opening up, bigger and it was starting to pull things through it.

"Really, what was your first clue?" Spider-Girl asked and the Spot closed his eyes once again, drawing on the energy around him.

He couldn't do it, he really couldn't do it. Even though his hands were shaking together, he couldn't do it.

Spider-Girl could hear something and she picked up the phone. "Yeah, I hear it…..I really hear it, you think we have a problem…..well I agree we have a problem."

They had a big problem as it turned out and the city looked like it was ripping itself apart, and there was no way out once again.

* * *

"This is most concerning," Kara said once again and the blonde tried not to really lose her cool and she could feel Kal's hand interlock onto hers once again. She was calmed down somewhat, at least to the point where she wasn't about to lose her shit from where she stood.

"Yes, it is," Kal agreed once again, and between what his mother and aunt told him, what SHIELD and SWORD had been able to verify, along with the help of a few others, there were far more problems than he thought that there were solutions and things were bound to get worse the more that they waited around.

"I believe we might have a solution," Susan said, joining the group. She was hoping that one of Reed's inventions would work well and it just might, with a few modifications. "But there's one problem…..we have to make sure that no more portals are opened up."

Kara looked up into the sky, her eyes nervously fixated on the portals that were opening and closing at a rapid fire rate once again.

"Yeah, I think that it could be a bit too late for that," Kara said once again but SHIELD arrived once again.

Kal looked over his shoulder, seeing the top cop himself Nick Fury show up. That must me that things could be serious.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, we might have a problem,' _Kara thought once again but then she corrected herself. _'Ladies and gentleman.'_

Kal was looking up once again and he could see someone fire out of the bank door once again, grabbing two guards that were being sucked through the portal. The bank vault door wasn't as lucky, being sucked into the portal.

"Spider-Girl, hang on!" the Invisible Woman yelled, the closer that they got to the edge of the portal, the more that the hyper gravity was trying to pull them in completely.

The problem was that the portal was getting larger, so if they got any closer, it was a fairly liberal thing. There was a loud hissing sound, and a lamp post was ripped out of the street once again and flew through the portal.

"We've got to evacuate the area!" Carol yelled when her fellow Avengers showed up. She turned to Iron Man who dropped down. "Please tell me you're figuring out a way to stop this."

"Of course I'm figuring out a way to stop this," Iron Man said scoffing. He was Tony Stark, he could build a counter measure to this in a cave, with a box of scraps.

That being said, he couldn't figure out how things would go through.

"We find out who is causing this, and we get them to stop," Hulk said once again but he could hear the screams of people on the ground.

Kara managed to jump up, beating the weird gravity field and caught the group of people before they were sucked directly through the portal.

The blonde descended to the ground, the wind knocked out of her when she recovered from this.

"Okay, kind of sucked," Kara commented once again and he heard the screams of terror once again and there were buildings that were rocking back and forth.

They calculated the casualities in their head, the buildings, the people in them, and the people that would get caught in the crossfire.

"Ten minutes, you've got to be kidding me," Iron Man said once again as he wished that he had a better ability to scan these things.

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but this is at a point of unknown origin and I can't figure out how to pinpoint where it's started," JARVIS said once again.

"Well, that told you," Jan said once again and Tony sighed once again.

"We need to find the nutball that's opening up the portals, and put him down," Hawkeye said and he could see him, waving his hands once again.

He fired three arrows at rapid fire fury, but the arrows hit three portals that opened up.

"Okay, we learned something, if we attack him, he'll just open up more portals to defend himself," Hawkeye said once again.

"Get me in, I'll take care of him….."

"HULK WAIT!"

Hulk rushed forward, managing to push through the pull of gravity.

"NOTHING STRONGER THAN HULK!" he growled once again and he smashed the Spot in the face.

"Oddly effective," Spider-Girl said and all of the portals closed up for a second.

"Well, that really works the best, I suppose," Iron Man said, his mouth open and aghast. All of his technology was useless against the power of Hulk smashing.

"Something's not right," Natasha said once again and she could feel a chill once again.

The SHIELD transport vehicles suddenly were dropped to the ground, and it was obvious what was happening.

There was a hole opening underneath the Spot, and it was sucking everything through a sink hole in the middle of New York City.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

"I've got a plan…."

"No, Kal, it's suicidal!" Kara yelled, grabbing him firmly around the wrist but Kal shook his head.

"We've done suicidal things before," Kal told his cousin and Kara's eyes locked onto him, practically burning with frustration.

"I know we have, but nothing like this," Kara said once again and Kal could see everyone struggling to reach the Spot.

"I might be the only one who could get him off of the guard, that containment tank that Susan is bringing, it could stop him, but I can get there, and I can bring him down," Kal said once again.

Scenarios that could go wrong, oh boy there were a lot of them, far more than he would even care to count.

That being said, Kal wasn't concerned about that. Kara grabbed him firmly around the wrist and pulled him in tight.

"You will be alright, you know," Kara said once again and she was looking at him intensely, almost like he might disappear if she had let her sights off of him.

Kal wasn't going to make a promise that he necessarily couldn't keep.

"Just make sure everyone stays out of the area, so I can do this," Kal said suddenly but he could see the Spot on the ground and he was rising up.

The good news is that things were being sucked in a hole beneath the pavement.

The bad news is that the hole was now above the city once again.

Susan arrived, with the rest of the Fantastic Four once again but before she could say anything, Kal jumped up, up, and away.

"What exactly is he doing?" Sue asked Kara, nudging her urgently and the blonde answered her in a dismal voice.

"Something suicidal," Kara said, hoping to Rao that Kal would be okay.

That being said, he was most certainly going to do this, Kal blocked a large plane from flying through the portal.

"You've got to help me, I can't control this, it's getting worse!" the Spot yelled and he was shaking like a leaf.

"You'll be fine, you just need to calm down," Kal said and sure enough the man himself was freaking out something fierce, in fact he might be ripping apart the dimension that he was standing in that he was freaking out so much.

Kal had to approach this situation with the utmost of caution because one wrong move and they'd all be cooked. The young man stared forward intently and extremely intensely and the Spot howled in misery once again.

The last son of Krypton lifted one hand up and he could see Susan and Kara move in with the containment tank once again.

Kal was going to do something really daring and to use Kara's own language, kind of suicidal. But that was just what he had to do. The young man jumped up, flying forward in his attempt to take his enemy down.

He could feel the portal energy warp around him and Spot closed his eyes.

"Just relax, just relax," Kal said once again and the man's internal organs looked fit to burst, which would lead to a freak out to the extent of the entire Earth being sucked into a black hole. Kal lifted his hands and grabbed the young man, before pulling him down once again and with one quick toss, hurled him into the containment unit.

He threw the Spot into the containment unit and not a second too soon for the city. As for him, that was another matter to do it.

"The energy is dropping down to normal, or what passes for normal in the city," Iron Man said checking the onboard systems of his suit and he looked up. "Looks like you did it kid….kid? SUPERMAN?"

Kara once again looked up and the blonde's mouth hung open in abject horror. "KAL!"

Her shout fell completely upon deaf ears, and there was no Kal right there. The blonde's breath hitched and she looked around.

He had to be somewhere once again and Kara flew off once again.

"I better go after her," Carol said to her fellow Avengers and they agreed. A temperamental female with her abilities was not someone that should be allowed to fly around amuck.

"So, this didn't end as well as we planned," Tony muttered and everyone agreed with that extent.

Susan sighed, the Spot was contained, there were a minimum of causalities but the problem was that they were down one Superman.

* * *

Speaking of said Superman, he laid face down on the ground, his costume torn. That was not how he really planned for things to work out, as despite his best efforts, he was not really able to accomplish much.

His head lifted up off of the ground and he could hear the roar in the distance once again. Kal looked over his shoulder, getting up to one knee.

'_Where am I?' _Kal thought, he thought that he was in the Phantom Zone once again and there was a plan that he never wanted to end up again, because…..well he was still rather uneasy about that place.

That being said, there was no one hovering around from where he stood and Kal got to his feet, not liking it.

Not the Phantom Zone upon second look but that didn't really matter because he was somewhere that he didn't want to be.

Suddenly, Kal could hear something rumbling once again and the sky above him was red. There was most certainly no yellow sun, which means he was running on reserves, and once he was out, he was out.

He had to find a way out of here and quickly because time most certainly wasn't on his side.

**To Be Continued September 26th, 2014. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kara would say that she was about ready to lose her mind but no she was beyond ready to lose her mind. She had seen Kal there, and then he was gone. The fact that the Spot was in the containment cell and the world was safe, was only secondary.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Kara said, managing to find her voice and Jan grabbed her by the wrist and she nodded.

"I know that he is, he has to be around here somewhere," Jan agreed with her and Carol made her way there. Jan wouldn't have been able to detain Kara if she lost her mind.

"I know that you're upset but it will be fine, you need to calm down, really calm down."

Perhaps telling a person who was about ready to lose her mind to calm down might not have been the best thing in the world. That being said, Kara turned around towards Carol and Jan, folding her arms, and hovering in the air.

Okay, deep calming breath, and the blonde bit down on her lip, nearly tasting a bit of her blood when she spoke.

Really deep and really calming breath and she could see SHIELD move in, it was amusing how one of the greatest peace keeping forces out there were nothing more than a glorified clean up crew.

If Kara wasn't so steamed with what happened, she would have been more amused by the entire situation. Carol walked up next to her and put her hand down on the other blonde's shoulder and rubbed it rather carefully and casually.

"Are you okay?" Jan asked her and Kara nodded.

"I'm good now, I just got to focus, I'd do Kal no good with freaking out," Kara said.

With any luck, he would have been sent to a place that was easily accessed. She wondered if the cosmic energies were kicking down, because it would be a lot easier to retrieve him if she managed to track him back down.

"That's good, that's good, freaking out won't do anyone any good," Carol said with the young blonde and she waited for Tony to return. "Hopefully Tony has something that could get us some good news."

Kara hoped so as well.

'_Do you have anything?' _Kara asked to Emma and Jean, hoping that with their great physic abilities.

'_Sorry, he's slipped out of range, I'm trying to see if I can get a fix out on him,' _Jean thought to Kara and Kara was afraid of that. _'I'm guessing that he's behind some dimensional barrier.'_

'_Wonderful,' _Kara grumbled with a grimace and she picked up a piece of rubble, crushing it against her fist and dropping the dust down to the ground.

'_Just calm down, your mind is buzzing,' _Betsy said in a soothing voice, hoping to get through to Kara. _'And you're going to need to focus and get help from the other side if we want to find him.'_

Kara nodded, they were right and she could feel Carol's talented hands work over her shoulders, causing her mind to go in some interesting directions. That being said, the blonde returned herself back to some sense of reality.

"Please tell me we have good news," Kara said, seeing Iron Man turn up and the billionaire playboy in a really expensive weapon looked at her.

"Well, I have news, but I'm not really sure if it's good news," Stark replied and Kara's eyes flashed onto him. "So, do you want to know it or not….."

"Yes, tell me," Kara commented, crossing her arms across her chest and Stark knew that he better explain.

"Things are calming down, so it would have been safe to make your gateway on the way back home," Stark told her and Kara gave a grimace and he could see why. "I know, that's really a lot of help when the person that you're trying to bring back home is gone."

"Yeah, not that much help," Kara confirmed to him and she crossed her arms, with a scowl crossing her face once again. "We better see what we can do here, to bring him back."

"If we can get the Spot stabilized, we should make him tell us everything that he knows," Carol said and Stark turned towards her. "Big if?"

"Very big if," Stark added in agreement. There was a lot to do and no time to do it.

'_Still nothing?' _Kara asked Jean and Jean shook her head, in an apologetic manner.

'_Still nothing, I hope that we can find a way to find him, Emma, Betsy, and I….between the three of us, we should be able to track him down,' _Jean said and she was taking the fact that she couldn't find him to be a personal insult to her own abilities.

'_Just do what you can do, Jean, I'll be there as soon as I can,' _Kara said and she looked around, there was no reason to stick around for too long.

* * *

"SHIELD has him, it's a good thing that he doesn't remember much because of the accident," a gruff voice whispered over the phone to one of his contacts. "You know how far we've got, we're not going to back off now. The teleportation technology is still very useful, even if the guinea pig is less than useless."

"What are we going to do now Goblin, now that he's in the custody of SHIELD?"

The voice in the shadows, this Goblin smirked.

"We're going to keep up with the plan, we're not going to allow One-Eye Fury to stop me, I didn't let him stop me before, and I won't let him stop me now," the Goblin whispered. He blamed the man for the death of his father, so he was going to settle the score. "Just keep up with the plain."

"One of my sources that said that Superman saved the day, but he sacrificed himself."

"If the portal is powerful enough to draw a true Man of Steel through the portal, then this bodes well for our plans," the Goblin said in excitement which burst through his voice and there was a nod on the other end of the line. "But, we have other problems and other heroes."

"Tony Stark was…"

"Tony Stark isn't a problem for me," the Goblin commented and arrogance dripped from his voice when he spoke.

It had been a long time for him since he prepared. The Osborn legacy was something that had to be rebuilt from the ground up after the disgrace that it was shoehorned into for generations to come.

He was going to rebuild that, the groundwork that Norman Osborn built was something that he would work on.

"What are we doing?" the man over the phone.

"Stand by, and don't act until I tell you what to do," the Goblin said and this was a statement that was given like there was no room for debate. The man over the phone was not bright in some respects but that being said, he wasn't stupid enough to debate this situation with him. "And for the record, if the Spider goes after you, eliminate her."

"Boss?" the man over the phone asked.

"Trust me, I know she's given your men some trouble but she won't be much of a threat, at least not for much longer."

The Goblin and the Spider always had this rivalry since the dawn of both of their existences. It was amazing how this went full circle like this, and while he wished to eliminate the Spider personally, he would not begrudge someone if they eliminated the threat instantly.

"Of course, boss, of course, I'll do exactly what you said," the flunkey over the other end of the phone said.

"See that you do, or I'll be disappointed," the Goblin whispered in response once again and his eagerness burned through his eyes, when he put down the phone.

He walked over from the docks, and made his way into the factory. There were stacks of crates as far as the eyes could see. One thought that this place was abandoned and for the most part it is.

These items would be out of here by morning and into a more secret base. The Goblin broke open the crate and saw it. There was a new round of explosives, shaped like a pumpkin and he removed them from the crate.

The Goblin flipped it over in his hand, and looked over it curiously. There was a nice target, a practice dummy dressed in the same costume of Spider-Girl.

With an over handed throw, he slammed it into the costume and a loud explosion responded. The costume was burned off of the body.

"Nice caliber, but we can always do better," the Goblin whispered, harshness dripping from his voice when he looked things over carefully.

The Goblin decided to take more careful aim and toss another pumpkin bomb at the target, another one that resembled Spider-Girl.

One could argue that the Goblin might have just a little bit of an obsession with a certain web slinging heroine and one might argue that they were completely right. That being said, he launched them as far as he could.

It connected with a huge impact once again.

"Well it's not the best, but it will do," the Goblin said, making sure his hood was pulled up over the top of his head.

It had been an extremely long time since New York had seen the Green Goblin, which was a grievous oversight that might need to be corrected.

Soon Spider-Girl would be done but he also had his eyes set on the Fat Man, the man known as the Kingpin and the territory that he would have.

* * *

'_I don't know what happened, and I feel so bad that I wasn't able to stop it from happening,' _Kara said and Alura chimed in, cutting her daughter off right at the pass.

'_Don't be, we need solutions, not angst,' _Alura commented to her daughter and her voice was extremely firm. She was not about to let her daughter be tangled up in feelings of self –loathing and more importantly doubt.

'_He has to be somewhere, we've determined that much, haven't we?' _Lara asked, she seemed oddly calm for someone whose son disappeared but then again, she had to be. There was no question about it, if she allowed herself to lose her mind, then it would be over.

'_Yes, we figured out that much,' _Kara agreed and she just wished she knew where he would have went off to, because the very fact was kind of driving her slightly nuts. The blonde bit down hard on her lip and she shook off of the cobwebs. _'But the problem is…..'_

'_As I told you, there are barriers and plenty of time,' _Jean thought once again.

'_Infinite universes, mean an infinite number of possibilities,' _Karen chimed in, trying not to lose her head. She was really pleased that things were being kept together as well as they did with her younger counterpart.

'_There are methods within the Fortress to track down Kal, if he goes astray,' _Lara confirmed but she really hoped that she didn't have to use any of them, for they were in the area of something that was evasive and she didn't want to be that type of mother.

'_If you have to do something, anything to find him, I'm sure that he'll understand,' _Kara thought, she wish she had gone with him, two heads were better than one.

Then again, by his perspective, he might have been gone for seconds. Kara was watching everything closely, trying to pinpoint something, anything, but right now she's grasping at straws and she didn't like that.

'_Just keep yourself calm, honey,' _Alura encouraged her daughter and she could feel her desperation come through.

'_I have been hard at work trying to locate him, I may have found something, but…..it could be a false lead,' _Emma thought and she could feel Kara perk up through the bond. It was alluring and something that Emma wished to have more of.

'_Anything that can be of help, it would be wonderful,' _Kara told her and she was trying not be excited.

'_Regan and Martinique are helping me follow up the leads, and Betsy and Jean are doing what they can on their end,' _Emma responded and she frowned. _'I'm sure that we'll have something in a matter of moments.'_

'_I sure hope so,' _Kara confirmed, to say she was on pins and needles were something harsh.

'_There's really a small chance that he might have found his way back home as well, which would leave you kind of marooned for the moment,' _Tess said, offering her two cents. _'We're keeping a closer watch on him, through the satellites and when he slips through, you'll be the first person to know.'_

'_Good, I'll be hanging on by,' _Kara thought, she waited what would see next.

'_Just try and keep calm, and I'm sure that everything will work out well, make sure you take care of yourself, Kara,' _Alura said.

Kara folded her arms, the term "yes mother" really didn't work out that well, when your actually mother was saying it.

That being said, Kara was going to have to go up, to see if Regan and Martinique had any luck, even if she felt like she was going around in circles and there was just no way she could accomplish anything.

'_This is insane,' _Kara thought to herself, grimacing at the thought of all of this. Actually insane might not be the right word but never the less, it was the one that she used to describe this one.

Sure enough, Regan ran into Kara the second that she turned up. The other blonde peered towards her with a smile.

"I saw you coming," Regan said, grabbing her lover around the shoulder, and Martinique joined them.

"Don't tell her without me there," Martinique said, biting down on her lip and giving a rather prominent pout in response.

"I wasn't going to, just be quiet, and let me speak," Regan said and Martinique glared at her, until Kara cleared her throat.

Given that she was a dominant Alpha female, it would be kind of foolish to not listen to what she had to say.

"So?" Kara asked both of them and both women shook their heads in response. "I figured as much."

"Yes, you should have," Regan agreed, she would hate to say this, but finding Kal right now was going to be a challenge and she was pretty sure that might not one that any of them relished. "Emma is doing the best that she can, you know….."

"Yes, I'm aware," Kara said and she waited for the White Queen to give her some news.

"Thank you Jennifer, that will be all," Emma said to a woman who had exited her office. She looked to be your standard lawyer type female, nothing really special all things considered but as Kara found out numerous times, looks can be deceiving. She had mousy brown hair and wore glasses. "Jennifer Walters, this is Kara Kent…Kara this is Jennifer."

The name did sound familiar to her, didn't Carol mention a Jennifer Walters who was a reserve member of the Avengers?

"A pleasure to meet you," Jen said and Kara could have sworn that the dark haired woman was giving her a going over but that couldn't be the case, because she looked so unassuming.

"We're going to try and amplify the bond that you have with Kal," Emma whispered, after Jen left. "Although this might hurt a little bit."

"So be it, worth a little bit of pain now, then a lot of pain later," Kara said, firmly crossing her arms and Emma smiled at the determination in the blonde's eyes.

"Very well, let's begin."

* * *

It was becoming very obvious for Kal-El, very soon that he found himself in the bad part of town. There were demonic creatures that stalked him.

The good news was that he was not completely useless without his powers. Helena managed to beat him over the head with self defense, throwing him into the cave with blue Kryptonite, red solar lamps, and many ass kickings, but he learned more than a few tricks.

One of the demons charged him, a spiked club that was set aflame and it nearly took his head off. Kal dodged the attack, barely avoiding getting decapitated.

That wasn't pleasant at all but he blocked another swing of the club with his hand and then reared back to headbutt his enemy in the chest and knock him back.

So far, so good, at least he wasn't bleeding, at least not yet.

Granted it wasn't doing well either, but beggars couldn't be choosy.

There was a thundering gallop and Kal wondered if some horrific headless Horsemen arrived to bring the hell down on his head. That was quite a mouthful to say but it was a good thing that he didn't say it out loud.

He was hurled to the ground, and they laughed. And he didn't understand a word that they said, but they seemed to be arguing about who was the one that got to finish him off.

'_Great,' _he thought in despair and he wanted to ram his head into the ground. _'Because that's really something to argue about.'_

Kal dodged the whirling fists of one of the zombies who did in fact thing that this was a proper time to attack. The beast tried to take his head off once again but Kal zipped out of the way, dodging the attack.

He lifted his hand and smashed the beast hard, dropping it to his knees. Another beast ambled up from behind on him, but Kal swept its leg out from underneath it and caused it to drop down with a thunderous drop.

That being said, he was overwhelmed despite his great powers and they began to swarm him. Kal looked over his shoulder and there was something coming.

One of the demons dropped to the ground with a grimace, being sliced to ribbons with a sword attack. Kal's eyes followed the progress of the attack when the person wiped them out again and again.

He came to one conclusion and that was whoever was going up against these demons, they were good. They were better than good in fact, they were great. Kal could barely make out much of what was going on but the person in question was doing really well.

That being said, he wasn't going to sit here and twiddle his thumbs while someone else did all of the work. Kal looked up and he could hear something happening off in the background. There was something approaching off in the distance and he could see her standing over him. Barely able to make out what was happening, Kal could still see her standing over the top of him.

She stood over the top of him, shining blonde hair framing her face, and one of those looks that indicated that she was not someone to mess with. She had a purple top that showed her generous cleavage, along with tight purple pants that wrapped fairly nicely around her body. The mystery woman carried a sword and judging by the look of determination on her face, she knew how to use him.

"Um, thanks," Kal said, not knowing who to thank.

"My name is Illyana Rasputin, I am the ruler of Limbo, and by being here, you are in terrible danger," she replied, swift and to the point, to the point where it was fairly jarring for Kal-El to hear something like this. The young man stood, his mouth hanging open and Illyana nodded briskly.

"So, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to follow me, and you're going to tell me how you came here."

Kal was confused for many reasons, not at the least of which the last time he saw Illyana Rasputin, she was a seven year old girl and it was very brief. So he didn't know what to make of the fact that he was in the face of a beautiful teenage version of her.

* * *

Kara was looking to blow off some steam for various reasons and she saw what she had to blow off some steam with. HYDRA turned up in all of their glory. Carol and Jan tagged along, mostly to keep her out of trouble.

The blonde scoffed, as if she needed help keeping out of trouble. Okay, she got into trouble fairly well enough on her own but that being said, the point still stood.

"So, are you okay enough to do this?" Jan asked her and Kara turned over her, her eyes looking at her.

"I just need to bust some things, right?" Kara asked and she looked up, and then she turned around. "What are they building?"

"Nothing good," Carol said, she knew then whenever HYDRA is around, they were going to be pretty much screwed and in none of the good ways.

Jan made her way in at smaller size and smiled, getting the attention of the HYDRA guards, who went after her.

The minions were rarely very bright and then ran into the whirling fist of Kara, being knocked onto the ground just like that.

"Oh, HYDRA, none too bright, are you?" Kara asked, and Carol shook her head.

"They never were too bright," Carol said, lifting up her hand and nailing one of the goons with the energy blast from her hand.

"Oh, this is their new toy?" Kara asked, looking at the big robot and she couldn't help but think about one thing, and that was that they were compensating for something.

The blonde smashed the robot with a force that destroyed it. It sent sparks flying up in the air and the blonde backed off. She would say that she had smug satisfaction from that.

But that was just too easy, and another HYDRA agent tried to grab her from behind, but Carol knocked her out.

"Let's see if they have any more weapons they can break," Carol said, she was almost disappointed, these were the goons and not anyone of any value. But still, she hoped that they had their self-respect, enough to give them a fight that might cause them to break a little bit of a sweat.

Suddenly, there was a figure who jumped from the sky and smashed down hard on one of the HYDRA tanks.

"So, I'm not late, am I?" a green skinned Amazon of a woman said, and she had long muscular legs that were sensual as well, along with an amazing set of breasts. The skin tight costume wrapped tightly around her body, it was white and purple, like a one piece suit. She also had a great looking ass, as Kara could attest to.

"No, Jen, you're just on time," Carol said and Kara smiled, all of the pieces clicked into her head from earlier.

Jennifer Walters, better known as She Hulk, smiled and nodded. "That's good, because you know how much I hate being late for a meeting."

They shuddered at the thought of any person who would make She Hulk late. That being said, the woman in question dove down and smashed her way through one of the tanks.

"They're skimping on the parts, HYDRA must be losing profits," She Hulk and Wasp smiled.

"Maybe it's because they keep getting their toys smashed," Jan said and one of the thugs held his hands up in the surrender stance. She didn't back off but she blasted them.

Kara could see one of the large cannons and she shot forward, grabbing it, and twisting it like a pretzel.

"Not bad," Carol confirmed, smashing another one with her fist.

"Got to like a girl that has a little bit of strength," Jen said, looking at the blonde with a smile. She was disappointed that she had been out of town on business, and got to miss the the action but never the less, she would get to play soon enough.

There were two HYDRA agents that barely came up to her chest, which was admittedly not too bad of a view for them. At least until the point where they got smashed in the face and knocked onto their collective asses.

"I almost feel bad about them," Carol said and her fellow Avengers, along with Superwoman looked at her. "I did say almost."

"That's better," Jan said and another one of the HYDRA agents were taken out just like that.

Kara smiled, she was glad that she was able to burn off so much steam, because she honestly needed to do so. The blonde's blood boiled with intensity flashing through her eyes when she glanced down upon her foes.

* * *

"Quite the mission, wouldn't you say?" Carol asked and Kara smiled.

"That was nothing…you should have seen some of the shit that we have to deal with back home," Kara said, and she was sitting on the edge of the bed in Carol's room at Avengers Tower, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and a pair of tight black shorts.

"Well, I'm sure that you dealt with a whole lot," Carol said, running her hand down Kara's shoulder and causing the blonde to close her eyes. "Just relax, honey, this will feel so good, you won't even believe it."

"Oh, I believe it, trust me, I believe it," Kara replied, feeling Carol's talented hands work over her shoulders once again and she felt relaxed.

Well relaxed for the most part.

"You know, you're an amazing woman, Kara, and I know that you and Kal are building this group…" Carol said and she grimaced before giving her next statement. "And you know that my luck with relationships has been here, there, and all over the place but I was hoping….well I was hoping….."

Carol's sigh was long and extremely prominent, as if she didn't know what to say.

"You know, Carol, if you wanted to be in, all you had to do was ask, and you'd be in, I mean, you'd have to be pretty stupid to turn someone like you down," Kara said with a smile and suddenly, Carol could feel the younger blonde slide onto her lap.

She would say that it was faster than a speeding bullet, if it didn't sound like such a cliché in her mind. That being said, sometimes clichés were clichés because they were kind of fitting and their eyes met each other.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Kara asked her and Carol looked back into the blonde's deep blue eyes. "You do realize that when you're in, you're in."

"Oh, I realize that I'm in, and I'll be glad to be in," Carol said and both of them exchanged a passionate kiss with each other.

It was the type of kiss that caused toes to curl and panties to moisten and both blondes exploded into each other, kissing each other long and hard, and they seemed to want to outdo the other with what they did.

Then things increased to the next level, with Kara deciding to take things to the next level.

**To Be Continued on October 5th, 2014.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Lost in Limbo Part Two.**

* * *

Illyana looked at the young man, he might be able to hold his own under ordinary circumstances but through the extraordinary circumstances that brought him to Limbo, not so much. The demons backed off in fear from her. Despite the fact that she managed to obtain rule, there was always some creature that would do whatever it could to gain control over her dominion.

That was why she had to take them out and take them out right now. Her sword pulsed with energy and she swung the blade, slicing into one of the demons.

"Get up and fight, or you will be consumed," Illyana said and he didn't need telling twice. He picked up a large jagged rock and flung it.

Anything could be used as a weapon when put in the right hands and Kal hit a bulls-eye type shot on one of the creatures. It caused it to crash down onto the ground with a sickening thud and caused the demon to land.

Kal jumped up, dodging the spiked club, and pushed it back, catching one of the demons hard.

"They're retreating," Kal muttered, completely surprised by this fact and he couldn't believe it.

"Retreating and potentially returning with reinforcements, so we got to keep moving," Illyana said, grabbing him roughly by the arm and leading him off.

"I saw you at the mansion…"

"Yeah, I'm sure…I wasn't there for long though," Illyana said, muttering, her mind was elsewhere and on other things so she was not going to play any games with him now. "Let's just say that I went from six to sixteen because time passes differently in here than it does when it's out there, although how differently, I don't know."

"So you rule this place?"

"Yes, but not as well as I'd like," Illyana said, forcing a barrier down and causing it to crumble to dust. "There's someone who is hovering around on the outskirts and causing trouble, I can't teleport out of here."

She dropped her voice to a cryptic whisper and for good reason. Kal doubted very much that she wanted anyone who was dangerous for her to know.

"Either you keep up or you get left behind…..I thought you had powers," Illyana said, looking over her shoulder and Kal's mouth opened, and he looked a bit apologetic.

"I had powers, but I lost them when I got here….no yellow sun, no powers, I have some reserves…"

"Well if you do, then you better save them for when they count," Illyana said and she was not stopping to catch a breath.

She turned around and saw nothing but that meant very little in Limbo, where shadows could be soul sucking demons that consumed your life.

"What happened to you?" Kal asked, her energies were off.

"Do you want the short story or the long one?" Illyana asked and the gateway busted open and they slipped inside.

They walked into a forest that seemed to be odd and everything was upside down.

It almost resembled Wonderland and Kal was getting really bad flash backs to Wonderland after an incident where him, Barbara, and Helena were trapped by a criminal that called himself the Mad Hatter, but that was beside the point.

"Where are we?" Kal asked, his curiosity getting the better of him and he knew that he shouldn't really be this curious but at the same time, he couldn't help himself.

"Realm of Lost Shadows….it's a horrific place, you don't want to be caught here alone," Illyana said. "But it's the only way to my stronghold."

"Are you sure that there isn't another pathway?" Kal asked, he was getting some vibes right here and he could hear a rumbling behind him.

"If there was, we'd be using it, now wouldn't we?" she asked in a calm voice and she could tell that someone like him normally had nerves of steel but he was really unnerved. That was good, it showed that he had some sense, not much sense, but he had some sense.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean," Kal replied and he could hear the laughter once again.

"The gate is on the other side of the forest, the fog's only going to get thicker," Illyana said, and she managed to keep her hand on his wrist.

If nothing else, he would be a good target to deflect certain things from her and to be able to move in for the kill.

They weren't alone however, that much was for sure.

* * *

Kara enjoyed her new costume, black and silver really was her thing, and she needed something to keep herself busy. Kal had not turned up, and she was trying not to get too worried but at the same time, she could not help but feel responsible.

That being said, she had a more worthy target to focus her angst on. She could see the government facility outside of the city busted open and Kara frowned suddenly.

'_Why is it that government facilities have some of the worst security on the planet?' _she asked herself, shaking her head with a long sigh. That would be another question for another day, right now she came face to face with her adversary.

He was tall, green, and ugly, but he wasn't on the side of the good. Kara came face to face with the Abomination and that was the perfect title for someone that was that depraved looking.

"Ah, you look like you lost your playmate, didn't you?" The Abomination asked and he picked up a large pole from the ground and swung it at Superwoman.

She caught it and bent the pole back, twisting it into a pretzel and allowing it to drop on the ground with a wicked smile on her face.

"You've just won a prize, and it's me kicking your ass," Kara said, kicking him in the face hard.

"Alright, I would say that you hit like a girl, but the point is moot, because that's what you are, just a little girl," The Abomination said and he gave a primal roar towards Kara, charging at her, but the blonde dodged out of the way.

The Abomination rushed forward towards her but another green fist knocked him into the middle of next week.

He went flying head over heels and he landed right on the dumpster. She Hulk turned up with a smile on her face, looking down at the Abomination.

"There's the perfect place for rubbish like you," She Hulk said with a smile crossing her face and the Abomination pulled himself up.

"So, the green guy had to sent his cousin to fight his battles for him, well color me disappointed, guess I'm going to have to send you back to the Hulk, in pieces," The Abomination said and he charged forward, his fist swinging but she caught the fist in one fell swoop.

"Yeah, I don't think so," She Hulk said, twisting his arm behind his back with a hammerlock and she cranked on the arm, causing him to grimace underneath her assault. "I really don't think so."

She Hulk slammed her adversary down onto the ground, dislocating his shoulder from the impact. He growled, gritting his teeth when he scrambled up to face her.

"Come on…."

"Just what were you doing here anyway?" She Hulk asked and the Abomination charged her but this time it was Supergirl who flew around from the other side and nailed the Abomination with a punch.

"Yeah, you better start talking, unless you want your ass curb stomped into the middle of next week," Kara said, crossing her arms and the smirk that crossed her face grew even more prominent.

The Abomination was not about to take a fight lying down and he scrambled to a standing position. He charged the blonde Kryptonian once again but the arm was caught and twisted around him.

"You know, we can do this all night, if you want to, I don't really care," Kara said to him.

"If you must know, there was a mystery backer who wanted these power cells," Abomination said, struggling, trying to part with a little bit of information to get her to back off. "Real big business man type….."

"Isn't it always, must not have been too bright to hire the likes of you," She Hulk said, looking down at her adversary, and then she picked him up and slammed him hard into a fence.

The Abomination crunched against the fence and She Hulk grabbed a section of the fence, wrapping him up.

"There, that should hold him until the proper authorities arrive," She Hulk said and she turned to Superwoman, giving her a sheepish smile. "You know, we really got to stop meeting like this, people are beginning to talk."

The blonde didn't say anything, merely she smiled and she could hear the grumbling of the Abomination when he tried to free himself from his containment but there was really no way out.

Kara noticed that he dropped something and her curiosity got the better of her, so she picked it up to take a better look at it.

* * *

"We're dealing with a deep conspiracy here, and I mean very deep," Kara told Jen and she looked over her shoulder towards the blonde Kryptonian before saying the obvious quest.

"How deep?" She Hulk asked and the blonde smiled.

"Well, the Spot's little accident, might not have been so much of an accident," the blonde responded and a second later she blew a lock of hair away from her face.

"Exactly…"

"It wasn't really an accident," Kara commented, affirming one statement and she crossed her arms over her chest. "The Abomination's little running buddy is some criminal…..who is calling himself the Goblin….."

"The Goblin?" She Hulk asked and the blonde nodded in response.

There had been rumors, whispers that there was a new crime lord that was in town, but Jen really had a lot of other things on her plate, between her civilian life and her super hero life. She watched.

"Sorry, deep in thought, you know how that gets," Jen answered and Kara smiled knowingly. "Anyway, the Abomination was hired by this Goblin, for what purpose?"

"These power cells….they aren't really useful alone," Kara deduced. "In fact, it isn't even enough to power a lawn mower, they were duds, failed experiments."

So why did the Goblin want them, why indeed? That being said, Kara was thinking about numerous reasons but she figured that it would have something to do with the chemical compound of these power cells.

'_Thinking that we are thinking too inside the box,' _Kara thought and she brushed her hair back. She was actually kind of glad to have some kind of mystery on her hands, if nothing else, it would keep her mind off of Kal and what he might be getting up to at this present time.

'_Too inside, you always got to go outside with someone like this, and someone like this Goblin….he seems unbalanced from what little that we know about it,' _Emma said and that went without saying.

"So we're dealing with some lunatic here," Kara said and Jen followed Kara. "I'm surprised that he hasn't showed up to check the progress of his work."

She didn't know how she knew it but someone like that, they would seem like the type to be utterly meticicilous and think about what they have to do for their work.

"Anything else on that drive, anything incriminating at all?" Jen asked Kara, and Kara frowned.

"He contacted him from a payphone it looks like…..or at least it was a payphone," Kara said, running a check on that location.

"Wait, payphones are still around?" Jen asked but Kara looked at her.

She would hope that payphones were still around because it would be a convenient place to change into their costumes.

"This one isn't because he blew it up, just like that," Kara said, making a popping noise with her mouth to emphasize. "But I know that you have a lot on your plate…"

Jen jumped in before Kara had a chance to finish that statement. "And you don't."

Kara opened her mouth and shut it once again but Jen smiled.

"Well I know that you're working for Emma…..and I'm sure that's enough to get the necessary rage that you need to go green," Kara said and Jen smiled.

"Yeah, Emma does know how to push all of my buttons," Jen said, statement partially dripping with innuendo. "She has talked you and Superman up, I think we better find a way to get him back home so I can see what he's all about."

'_How shameless can you get?' _Emma asked and Jean piped in with a smirk.

'_You know, I would be the last person who should talk about being shameless, given what your daily ware consists of,' _Jean said and there was a bit of a laughter from their fellow bond mates.

'_I hate to say it, but she does have a point,' _Regan said and Martinique shook her head.

'_You said it more times than I can count that Emma is shameless, so why would you be refuting it now?' _Martinique asked and Regan's mouth opened and then she shut it once more.

'_Ladies, you best behave yourself,' _Kara said and both of the girls weighed the options in their mind.

"Avengers calling, you know something must be big, Masters of Evil or something….do you….."

"I think that you should go and help, I'll handle this on my end," Kara said and Jen looked at the blonde, a questioning gaze in her eyes.

"Are you…."

"I'll be fine, trust me, it will give me something to do to keep me from going insane," Kara said and there was a smile crossing her face. "Trust me on this one….."

"Oh, I trust you," Jen said and she grinned, with the blonde flying off in the other direction, going up, up, and away.

That being said, it was time for the Avengers to Assemble and Jen wasn't going to miss the call at all.

* * *

Spider-Girl dropped down, and she looked around, a smile crossing her face but there was some kind of deal going on that demanded her immediate attention.

'_Hammerhead, that about figures,' _she thought, he was something out of a stereotypical thirties gangster movie, which mean that her attention was now on him and what kind of deal he had going down.

"So, do you have the loot?" Hammerhead asked to the gang members. They didn't look to be anything special, just your average common gang members. "You see, things are a bit rough out there with the Fat Man and the Goblin running around, so we've got to work together and make sure that the city is safe. And you better not be double crossing me or this city won't be safe for you, do you understand?"

"Hey, you can't boss us around, we're not your stooges….."

Hammerhead grunted, he had to deal with some uppity and some very lippy mooks in his day but these guys really did push his patience to an entirely different level.

"Just make sure that you have the stuff, and we won't have a problem, and remember we're on the same side, you got it?" Hammerhead barked, once again he was really not in the mood to piss around and these guys were really fixing to piss him off. The stooges leaned in towards him, the usual goon squad.

"Yeah we got it, take a look at this," the goon said, opening up the briefcase. "The boss went all out to make sure that you got the best stuff, but the real question is do you have the money….."

"Money, and don't worry, you'll have your payment with interest," Hammerhead said but his bodyguards stepped either side of him. They didn't want any tricks and with goons like this, it was possible that they would be given him some grief. "Just let me get you what's coming to you out of the back of the van, and we'll make a swap."

Hammerhead turned around for a second and suddenly, he could hear the thud when two of the goons behind him wait down on the ground.

"You know, you should really not be making shady deals, all sorts of people out here," Spider-Girl said, dropping down to the ground.

"Give me that," Hammerhead growled, ripping the machine gun from the grip of one of his goons and began to fire at Spider-Girl but she did a somersault flip and landed on her feet, turning around and wrapping her line of webbing around the feet of one of the bodyguards, causing him to land down on the ground. "You're a long way from the good part of the town, you little….."

Spider-Girl webbed the gangster's mouth shut causing him to grow silent and he cursed her out once again.

Spider-Girl had this strange feeling that something bad was about to happen but the web slinging heroine just really couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, another truck exploded and one of the Spider Slayers that she grew to hate exited. It seemed like ever since Smythe kicked the bucket, the New York City underworld had been buying these by the bulk and it caused her nothing but misery. It fired on the blonde and she dodged out of the way of the attack.

She jumped high into the air and came crashing down hard onto the Spider Slayer, sending sparks flying in every which direction.

"Okay…..and there's two more, that's great," she said, and these two were bigger than the last two. "You just might be compensating for something, with toys this big you know, I'm just saying, I mean seriously….seriously…..yeah I know, seriously, I've got to stop saying seriously."

The girl looked over her shoulder and her heart hammered against her chest. Her nerves fired up to a brand new degree but suddenly a blonde haired blur shot through the sky and nailed the robot, sending sparks flying in every single direction. She backed off, and grinned.

"Supergirl I presume?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Superwoman," she corrected, and she used her heat vision to wipe out the other Spider Slayer.

"My mistake," Spider-Girl said and she turned her head but Hammerhead and his goons were getting away.

Superwoman zipped in front of the truck.

"Shoot her, what the hell are you waiting for?" Hammerhead demanded and his goons began to fire at the girl but she stood there, with her arms folded, and then she crushed the truck.

The goons were thrown out onto the ground and webbed down on the ground.

"Nice and gift wrapped, now you boys should have thought about what you did before you went and did it, but now I guess you'll be in time out," Spider-Girl said in a mock reprimanding voice, placing her hands on her hips and grinning.

"Yes, play nicely now," Superwoman said and she had a feeling that this was not over. She turned around to face the other blonde. "So, do you have any idea what's going on here, exactly?"

"A few ideas, all of them absolutely nuts, want to hear some theories?"

* * *

The Goblin was incensed, actually he was beyond incensed, he was pissed off. He directed the Spider Slayers, in a hope to finally captured the bane of existence.

"This is not happening, she will pay for killing Norman Osborn," The Goblin whispered, venom dripping from his voice. He held the remote control in his hand of the now useless Spider Slayers and crushed it into a smoldering chunk of debris.

It was even more useless now but he had crushed the chip that displayed the signal.

He smiled and sadism danced through his eyes. "There is more than one way to net a Spider."

To get a Spider, to capture anything, first you had to go straight for their heart, and hit their weaknesses hard. He had once cared for others, but that had been crushed all thanks to the Spider menace.

The people had heralded her as a hero, but she was nothing but a terror that lead to the deaths of everyone around her.

"So, she thinks that because she has super powered back up that she can win this game, no, I don't think so," The Goblin said, his face twisting with malice. He needed to prepare a trap to net himself his enemy and her humiliation would be seen for all of the City. He would also make a major play to with this gang war. Hammerhead was a valuable pawn and he was unfortunately lost but he was not the only pawn.

The Goblin thought that the Kingpin's men was also taken down, all thanks to Spider-Girl, as much as he was loathed to admit it.

"Time for revenge," he whispered, he could feel the hunger seeping through his body, he would take her down and make sure she stayed down, once and for all.

* * *

Back in Limbo, Kal felt this uneasiness and he wondered if he could trust the girl that was leading him through this forest, which was getting more surreal the longer that he walked.

"I can't teleport us out, otherwise I would have sent you back, which means there is something more powerful that has staked its presence in Limbo," she told him and she frowned. "That doesn't please me at all."

Kal could tell that she was the type of woman who liked to be in control. And suddenly she stopped and her glowing eyes peered around. It was amazing how she towered over him, both in stature and in power.

That being said, that was very attractive and they nearly reached the edge of the forest.

"We only have a little bit more to go," Illyana whispered and she was growing in excitement, something was about to happen, she wasn't sure what, but it was going to happen and she waited for it.

The winds kicked down once more and she placed her hand on the gate.

"The journey will not be pleasant, but it's better than lingering in the forest."

Kal blinked, that was oddly foreboding. Never the less, he took one step through the gates and sure enough, moments later, he flew through the gates, landing ass over tea kettle to the ground.

She stepped her way through, dropping to the ground.

"Perhaps I should have warned you that first step is extremely tricky," she said, dropping down to the ground and stepping towards him.

"Yeah, that might have been a good idea to warn me," he said, rubbing the back of his head when he tried to get up to his feet, but it wasn't as easy as it was made out to be. There was a momentary smile crossing her face when she allowed him to rise to his feet.

"Never the less, you are here, and I will find out…..the realms are shifting together, that's impossible," she whispered and she grinded her fist together.

"But it's happening?"

"Yes," she replied and she thought about something. She might try a ritual to see if she could shift the barriers enough to pull her through. She would need the proper fuel to power it and she found the source right here "You are in my debt, therefore, you are at my mercy."

"So I am?" Kal asked confused where this was going. He wondered if this was going to go in a direct that he was going to like or not.

"Yes, you are," she confirmed and without warning, she shredded his clothes, allowing them to fall down to the ground, and she pushed him back, the clothes shredding from her body.

Kal caught sight of her tall and fit body and needless to say, he was up for whatever she had in mind.

"This won't be unpleasant, that's a start," Illyana said, her demon aura cycling and carnal desire filling her body.

* * *

**To Be Continued On October 9th, 2014.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, Okay, I need photos….photos of Spider-Girl, along with some pictures, pictures of Superwoman…..the two of them have been rumored to be together, has Spider-Girl corrupted Superwoman into being her evil minion, or is there some other nefarious scheme at root?" Mary Jane asked, exiting from the Daily Bugle and doing her best impression of one J. Jonah Jameson as she did so.

Jonah amused her a lot of the time to be honest and the redhead kept walking forward, with a long sigh escaping her lips.

"Okay, he might amuse me and a lot of people, but dealing with him, it could give you a headache," Mary Jane said, brushing her red hair away from her eyes and she decided to walk across the street to get herself a bite to eat. Then she would figure out what to do. Gwen told her that there was a gang war about to brew and things had gotten kind of personal.

How personal did they get, well Mary Jane didn't know? That was the problem with the mob in this city. There was a rumor that one of the reporters in the Bugle might have been working with the mob but it was just a rumor.

Rumors did have some degree of truth to them and Mary Jane sighed, two years ago today, one of her friends had died in a tragic accident. Despite the fact that Gwen blamed herself for the accident, Mary Jane assured her that it was not her fault. There were others who might have blamed her from what happened.

'_The guilty of a super heroine…..then again, I wouldn't really blame her all that much to be honest, and Gwen really wouldn't say what happened on that day at the bridge, only saying that it was the worst day of her life,' _Mary Jane thought.

"Taking a trip down memory lane, aren't with, Miss Watson?"

Mary Jane looked up and she backed off half of a step. She could see him, she heard the rumors of the Goblin returning.

"You can't be, you're dead!" Mary Jane yelled and the Goblin hovered over her head, circling her like an angry bee buzzing over her head.

"I know, people say that the Goblin is dead but the Goblin lives on forever and a day," the Goblin cackled, he was wearing black armor that looked to be military grade and his mask was tanned and deformed.

"What…"

"Long after Norman Osborn's body burns, the Green Goblin returns from the ashes and you will fall, being scorched by the fire," the Goblin whispered and there was a great deal of harshness dripping from his voice when he continued to circle her.

"No," Mary Jane whispered, and she managed to pull the trigger on her own version of web shooters that Gwen fixed up for her. If the Goblin thought that she was going to lie back and play some kind of Damsel in Distress, he had another thing coming.

"YES!" The Goblin snapped and the madman cackled, circling Mary Jane once again but the redhead was ready and she fired.

The stun webbing caught the Goblin and for a brief moment, she thought that she had wounded him.

"You know, if I had the ability to feel pain, that might hurt, but unfortunately that barely stung," The Goblin whispered and Mary Jane backed off, seeing the Goblin dive bomb once again.

She threw herself on the ground and she could see the metal blade retract from the glider. The redhead closed her eyes and her heart nearly stopped.

"No, not yet, not….."

She webbed onto the bottom of the glider, but she didn't have the strength to pull off what she wanted to do. The Redhead was pulled up off of the ground.

"Two years ago today, two years ago today, you know what happened, don't you, Red?" The Goblin asked, grabbing Mary Jane but she stared back at him defiantly, refusing to play into his sick game. Her eyes flashed with anger and she bit down on her lip.

"I know, I know, and I know that I'm not going to give into your sick games, Goblin," she whispered and the Goblin's grin twisted even greater.

"Do you think that this is a game, with your life on the line?" The Goblin asked. "Spider-Girl is a menace, but not to the comical fashion that J. Jonah Jameson overblows her as such…..no her menace is quite terrifying…..this is not a game, MJ, this is not a game."

"Just who are you?"

"I am the Goblin, that's all you need to know," The Goblin said and he injected something in the side of the redhead's neck, because the fact that she was thrashing around was causing a great deal of inconvenience to his plans. "We'll call your little girlfriend and see if she wants to play but not yet, I have a few plans for you, and the Goblin is not done playing."

Mary Jane's legs suddenly went limp, dangling from her side and the Goblin leaned into her, whispering in her ears.

"Go to sleep, and let yourself go."

The Goblin prepared to make history repeat itself but on this day, Spider-Girl would be the one who was going to die.

X-X-X

'_Well, you think that he might be stuck between the two worlds?' _Kara suggested, to be honest right now she was just bouncing things off the wall and seeing if anything would stick. Helena and Barbara were the latest beneficiaries of him.

'_If he did, he might have to find a doorway on his own,' _Helena said, the fact was as the World's Greatest Detective, she couldn't figure out exactly what had happened and that much worried her.

'_Oh that's great,' _Kara said, she really hoped that Kal would be okay. _'So, is it a slow night in Gotham City?'_

'_Depends, are you talking about the same Gotham City that we are?' _Barbara asked and her and Helena were waiting for them to make their move. _'It's just Black Mask and Penguin, either going to make a deal or get into some kind of fight.'_

'_Or make a deal and one double crosses the other,' _Helena thought, there was a moment where she stood, shifting her hair back instantly.

'_That's not really good, but….'_

'_No honor amongst thieves, especially in Gotham City,' _Helena commented and she shifted her position once again. _'If Lara and Alura could not bring Kal home, I don't think…..'_

'_Here's the thing, there's this mob boss who calls himself the Goblin, I think that he might have something to do with this,' _Kara thought with a frown.

'_Well, it might be a good idea to track him down and see what he knows,' _Barbara suggested and Kara frowned.

'_He's very difficult to find any kind of forewarding address for,' _Kara thought, and she had ran into Spider-Girl, who was on the hunt for the Goblin as well. _'And Stark and Richards…..and really all of the big scientific hitters, they haven't been able to follow the road to find him.'_

Kara closed her eyes, there were times where she could almost feel Kal, but then he pulled away.

'_If you think that you can almost feel him, don't worry, I feel the same thing,' _Chloe thought, jumping in on the call and Kara sighed, leaning back and stretching.

'_It's like some kind of faint echo, where I find a glimpse of him, but he pulls away, if I didn't normally hear voices in my head, I would think that I could be going insane,' _Lois thought and Chloe was about ready to jump in with the obvious response. _'And Chloe, I swear, if I hear one word from you…..'_

'_I wasn't going to say anything,' _Chloe thought and she placed her hands on the top of her head and gave a lengthy sigh in response. _'Why is it that everyone is so defensive these days?'_

'_I think it's because we're all on edge with what happened, and there's something else brewing, something deeper,' _Tess said and she gave them a good news. _'A few scientists have disappeared looking at an energy disturbance, the same way that Clark did.'_

'_But the scientists don't have the super powers that he does,' _Kara thought but if this was happening over two dimensions or maybe more, there is an isolated incident.

'_And if I didn't know better, there is some kind of Crisis on Infinite Earths,' _Chloe thought and she sighed. _'Yeah, that sounds like some comic book crossover from the eighties, but that's the best way th describe it.'_

'_You know, Chloe, you might have a point,' _Kara thought, looking rather thoughtful but she wasn't too sure yet. That being said, she was going to have to find out one way or another. _'So, I'm going to try something once again.'_

'_Let us know how it goes,' _Lara said, she really hoped that Kara could have a break through on her head.

There was a girl at ESU named Gwen Stacy who was supposed to be smarter than Reed Richards and Tony Stark, and if Kara could get in touch with her, maybe she could help. She really needed to exercise all of the options that she could.

And Gwen was always writing positive pieces about Spider-Girl and her best friend Mary Jane took pictures of her.

It suddenly struck Kara, maybe she was putting two and two together and getting five, but you didn't have to be a 12th level intellect to figure that something might be going on.

That being said, Kara knew where she could find this Gwen girl, Spider-Girl or not, she would be a big help all things considered.

X-X-X

"You've been of a lot of help," Illyana said, barely keeping the smile off of her face and looking down at the battered form of Kal-El when he tried to shift himself back to his feet, but he collapsed. "And you lasted for as long as I needed you to, well done."

"Glad, to help," Kal groaned and it took a couple of seconds for him to find his way to his feet. He felt like he had run a marathon from all of the intense sex he had.

"Well, the good news is that you don't rely on your powers completely for all aspects of life," Illyana said and she handed in a bottle. "It will hydrate you."

Kal looked at the bottle, while he figured that would be about his luck that she would poison him after using him as her own personal interactive dildo, the fact of the matter was he was thirty. Common sense lost out to need and Kal placed the ice cold bottle of water on his lips, downing it in one fluid motion.

He felt better or really he felt better than he was going to be all this time. At any rate, he didn't drop down to the ground.

"Are you good now?" Illyana asked him and Kal turned towards her, and nodded swiftly.

"I'm fine," he said and he knew that he had a lot of sex. The blonde turned around and she was checking something.

"Just as I feared," she replied and she drew breath because this was going to be an extremely involved and long explanation.

"What did you fear?" Kal asked, and Illyana turned her attention towards him, placing her hadn on his.

"You're trapped here, because someone wants you here, and he'll only let both of us out, once he is ready for you," Illyana said, and Kal turned towards her. "That's not very helpful, I realize that."

Kal didn't say anything, he was just glad that she came back with some kind of tangible explanation. That was greater than the confusion that he was feeling all this time.

"It's more helpful than you might think it is," Kal said and Illyana turned around to look him in the eyes.

"I'm glad," she told him and she meant that. She was glad that he had some sense of that they were in a dangerous situation. "But, until we find a way out of here, you are in danger…and…anyone who is with you are in danger…"

She paused and waited for the answer.

"Then maybe you should…"

"Anyone who comes in Limbo will learn that I'm the Queen here," Illyana said and she didn't mean to sound so haughty, but that was just the way that it came out of her mouth. Kal opened his mouth and closed it, nodding. He was kind of impressed by how determined that she seemed despite this entire mess. "Don't forget that."

"I won't," Kal replied to her, firmly crossing his arms and standing like a statue.

"Let's precede, I should be able to find a way out of here," Illyana said, she hoped at the very least, but there was one thing that was certain, they were running out of time.

There was a loud primal roar and that was not like any of the creatures that found themselves in Limbo. The blonde's fists clenched together, the sword magically appearing in her hand when she stared down the latest intruder.

"What is that?" Kal asked her and Illyana's eyes blinked, when she slowly took in the rather large and gruesome intruder when it approached her.

"No, surely not," Illyana whispered and Kal looked at her, once again raising his eyebrow up in surprise.

"What….."

'It is a Frost Giant, from Asgard," Illyana said and that caught Kal completely off guard. The big question was, what was a Frost Giant from Asgard was doing in Limbo.

And the answer became extremely obvious to the point where it was depressing. To keep them form getting out of Limbo.

Illyana began to suspect who the person was that was behind this and the blonde braced herself, swinging the sword. It glowed with powerful energy that could have blinded anything that was in its path.

The sword clung against the chest of the enemy and doubled it over, but it's roar was powerful and Illyana backed off, her mouth hanging open.

To say that this wasn't going as planned, that would be the understatement to end all understatements. She turned towards Kal and she let out the breath that she had been holding in.

"Let me guess, you need my help," Kal said and she nodded, and they would have to work together to knock this overgrown Frost Giant back down to size.

X-X-X

Gwen Stacy returned after a hard day work, the rumors of the Goblin was causing her to get really worried. It was like some kind of ghost that kept taunting her and the fact that today's date and it's significance did not escape from her.

Two years ago, two years ago, that battle on the Bridge, that day that ruined so many lives. And now the Goblin was back, despite the fact that she watched Norman Osborn be cremated before her very eyes. That meant that there was another that was trying to carry on the Demented Goblin Legacy and as much as she hated to admit that, she had a clear idea of who it was.

She didn't like who it might be and the thought of who it might be terrified her beyond all belief but she knew who it was, and she cringed at the thought of that particular person coming out as the Goblin.

It couldn't be, could it?

"I need your help."

Gwen spun around, and came face to face with a familiar blonde. She was on hair's edge right now, especially since her spider sense didn't get triggered by this person showing up and her mouth hung open, practically gawking at her.

"Superwoman?" she asked.

"Exactly," she said and Gwen blinked a little bit.

"Why do you need my help?" Gwen asked suddenly, she heard about the disappearance of the death of Superman.

"Well, someone said that you were smarter than Reed Richards and Tony Stark and…."

"Wait, who said that?" Gwen asked, don't get her wrong, she was flattered by the compliment, especially when it was coming out of the mouth of someone as gorgeous of Superwoman.

"Emma Frost did….she's….."

"The White Queen of the Hellfire Club, I know," Gwen said, she had clashed with the Hellfire Club under its previous incarnation, but from what she could find out, they were under new management. "Glad to see that she thought so highly of me…..or is it that she thinks so lowly of Richards or Stark?"

"You were there when the Spot was there…..you saw Superman disappear," Superwoman said and Gwen blinked.

"Wait a minute, you're Clark's cousin, aren't you?" Gwen asked, she had seen Kara's face, even though she was wearing a wig and a pair of glasses, she recognized it.

"Um, I guess there's no point in hiding things, especially considering you're Spider-Girl," Kara said without any tact, but then again she wasn't the master of tact to begin with and Gwen stared back at her, throwing her hands up.

"So, I guess that makes Clark Superman…I'm pretty sure that Mary Jane and Betty figured that out, you'd have to be pretty dense to not be able to see through a pair of glasses," Gwen said but she sighed. "So, what do you need anyway….

"I was hoping that you could help me track down Clark…because I'm running out of ideas, and I was hoping….."

"Well, I've been looking into that technology that Spot has been using, so maybe we can find something there," Gwen said with a smile, and she invited Kara to sit down next to her, holding her notes out in front of her. "Trying to destabilize the frequency of how the time-space continuum vibrates caused the problem…Superman throwing his body there might not have been the smartest thing in the world for him to do but it worked."

"He is more of a fights with his heart and not with his head kind of person," Kara said and Gwen nodded.

"Somehow I figured that," Gwen said and then she had a phone ring. "Do you think that you could wait a minute…"

"Sure, take your time," Kara said, deciding to sink down on the bed and allowed Gwen to answer the phone. She didn't mean to listen in with her super hearing but there were just some times where no matter how hard she tried, he really couldn't be helped.

"Mary Jane," Gwen said, brightening up but there was something that caused her tone to deflate.

"Guess again, " the voice cackled on the phone.

"You," Gwen hissed and she was filled with absolute mortal dread. "What…"

"Don't worry, dear Miss Watson is safe for the moment, for the moment at least, but you see, you should go outside, and get the rest of my message, it's going to be playing on the Jumbo Tron in New York City, I want the entire world to hear this," the Goblin said and Gwen was this close to yelling at him.

"Look, if you want to say anything to me, you better say it to my fucking face and don't put it up on the Jumbo Tron!" Gwen yelled but the phone message disconnected someone and the blonde gave a groan in response.

She suited up as quickly as she could manage, throwing her webs and her costume on and she made her way out towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked and Gwen frowned.

"I'm going to take care of this mess as soon as possible," Gwen stated and she wasn't screwing around in the slightest.

She swung out and sure enough, the Goblin was on the Jumbo Tron, having hi-jacked one of Jameson's usual Spider-Girl bashing sessions.

"Sorry to interrupt your regularly schedule blowhard programming but I have a message and it has to be heard, especially by Spider-Girl!" the Goblin cackled on the screen. "You see, our friendly neighborhood heroine is someone not friendly and neighborhood. Her superheroine career started off by the death of Ben Parker, when she neglected to stop a thief, but perhaps we should cut her some slack, because we all make mistakes."

Gwen knew that she was not about to get off the hook that easily and sure enough the Goblin was really hitting his stride.

"Two years ago, Spider-Girl fought the Green Goblin and it was madness, it was chaos, and the lives of many people were changed on that bridge," The Goblin continued to rant and he paced back and forth. "You see, Norman Osborn was a sick man and he died…..but there was Peter Parker and Liz Allan who were both trapped on that bridge. What did you do to save them, what did you do to save them, Spider-Girl?"

Gwen's hand shook and Kara grabbed it, giving the other blonde a warning squeeze and she started to breath in and out.

"You couldn't save them Spider-Girl, that's what you did," the Goblin commented and he broke into laughter. "But I suppose that you might not be cut out to be a hero…people around you tend to die, you know."

The Goblin's voice dropped lower.

"Just ask Captain Stacy."

Gwen nearly tore off to attack him and Kara had to use her super strength to hold the spider themed heroine back before she went off to do something that she would regret.

"Calm down, calm down, it's okay," Kara said, and she rubbed her shoulders and Gwen relaxed against the grip of the blonde Kryptonian.

"If you want to meet me, if you want to stop me, I'll be on the George Washington Bridge, where this entire mess started, where the lives of several people were ruined!" the Goblin yelled and he held up Mary Jane. "The water down there is nasty, but that's nothing compared to the drop…..but don't worry, you're little girlfriend is safe, for the moment, Spider-Girl. But if you don't get there soon someone else will have to get Pictures, Pictures of Spider-Girl."

Kara turned Gwen around and she whispered in the girl's ear, pulling her off into the alleyway.

"He's baiting a trap for you," Kara whispered to her and then she pulled her mask up and pressed her lips against Gwen's, to sooth her.

The other blonde relaxed into the kiss, it was extremely intense and Gwen could not really fight it, because she didn't want her. The kiss left her extremely frustrated and wanting even more.

"Let's use our brain…..and we'll find a way to beat him," Kara said but perhaps she had put a bit too much into that kiss, and said brain had to reboot.

Kara smiled, lifting her fingers and snapping them in Gwen's face, which caused her to come back to life.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Gwen asked in an oddly calm voice. Mostly because if she got upset, bad things could happen, and not necessarily to the bad guys.

X-X-X

Mary Jane felt like her head was on fire and she suddenly woke back up, coming face to face with the Goblin.

"Good, you're awake, it would be rude for you to sleeping when you're about to die."

"Just who are you…..Harry, are you Harry Osborn?" Mary Jane asked and the Goblin responded with a loud round of laughter.

"Please, don't joke, he's….either in a gutter somewhere or in rehab, don't really know, might be dead for all I know," the Goblin said in a whisper. "You see, it's been a long time coming since this happened, two years, two years to the day, and the day isn't open. The person that was supposed to die on this bridge will die on this bridge, and the city will see what kind of heroine Spider-Girl really is. She is nothing but a Fraud."

"Yeah, but you're someone who is hiding in Norman Osborn's shadow," Mary Jane said and the Goblin back handed her hard.

"The formula…..Menken found it, he said that it would cure what happened, do you realize what happened to me…..they all thought that I died on the bridge that day, but no, I was disfigured beyond belief, thanks to Spider-Girl, and Liz….oh poor Liz, she didn't need to be on that bridge, she just happened to be there, and Norman didn't mean to do the things that he did, he was pushed with his obsession with her," the Goblin said and he was practically babbling.

"Are you…..oh no….." Mary Jane whispered, ignoring the fact that her lip was split from him slapping her in the face.

"Oh yes, you see…..I have it all together, which is more than Norman could say, but in the end, all of you will understand," the Goblin said, peeling off of his mask to reveal the disfigured face of Peter Parker.

It was shocking, someone who she had went to school with, and was even friends with had turned into a monster.

**To Be Continued. **


	15. Chapter 15

"So, are you ready?" Kara asked and Gwen looked at her, with the blonde suiting up. "And I mean both emotionally and physically, are you ready?"

Gwen nodded, her jaw set firmly. "Yes, I'm ready, he's trying to get in my head, but I'm not going to let him, not if I can help it anyway."

"Excellent, I'm glad that you aren't…..it seems like the two of you go a long way back…..even ebfore the costumes."

Gwen closed her eyes and Kara realized that she had just stuck her foot into it. The beautiful blonde alien back tracked instantly and she shook her head. "I didn't mean, I mean I didn't mean to imply that….well…."

"No, it's okay," Gwen answered and she was dealing with it, at least the best that she could deal with it anyway. She could feel her breath knocked out of her body just like that and it was a really dire situation. "We were friends a long time ago, it might have been another lifetime ago, that's how long it was. But everything changed that day on the bridge."

Gwen remembered how many lives had gotten ruined and she couldn't really blame Peter for this and she about figured it was him, just by the things that she brought up. Things that he knew would upset her. She thought that Peter was in the hospital, at least he was the last time she checked.

"Whoever that Goblin is…..he's not my friend anymore," Gwen said and she sighed, she was suddenly feeling a bit more distress more than ever before but she tried not to let it get to her. Even though it was hard and her heart was racing, skipping a couple of beats. Kara's hand placed firmly on the back of her neck had given Gwen somewhat of a peace of mind, or at least something to really consider and think about. "It's been a long time since I have dealt with him, but if he thinks that I'm going to just cave in and play his game, he has another thing coming."

Gwen's fierce determination was something else and she stepped towards the window, looking out towards the bridge, the same bridge that haunted her very nightmares. She could not help but think if she was a little bit quicker to react or had stopped the Goblin sooner, if things would have ended up just a little bit differently.

"Not going to worry about that now," Gwen said and Kara smiled at her, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Gwen, trust me, trust me, it will be fine," Kara whispered and she ran her hands through the blonde's hair but stopped. "You need to focus on stopping the Goblin…..and he's pretty much planned for everything that you could throw at him, didn't he?"

Gwen grimaced in response. "Yeah, he had, don't remind me, but yeah, he really had….."

Gwen shook her head and Kara's arm encircled around her shoulder, pulling the blonde in towards her just a little bit tighter.

"But he hasn't planned for anything like me, has he?" Kara asked and Gwen opened her mouth. "I think that if I can get in and get Mary Jane out of there, you can deal with the Goblin."

Gwen smiled, that seemed like a sound plan, especially given that the moment she got in there, Gwen almost expected that the Goblin was going to take Mary Jane off of the bridge, a long fall with an extremely bad landing, just out of spite.

"You know he's not going to honor his end of the end, you for her."

"Yes, I know," Gwen said, that was the problem with bad guys, they were fairly psychotic and they didn't really play by any kind of conventional rules. The blonde bit down on her lip, frustration filling her mind.

"We just got to do what we have to do, and work this one out," Kara said and the two of them looked out into the city, where the insanity of the situation reached a fever pitch. "We've got a sound plan, you trust me, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Gwen said, she smiled, and the two of them stepped forward. Things were quiet, and Gwen feared that the police might get involved, which would only serve to jeopardize Mary Jane's life. That caused the blonde's heart to thump heavily against her chest and her nerves were about shot.

This wasn't going to be easy, no two ways about it and Gwen felt like she was walking into the lion's den. But she had plenty of back up, so she was happy about that.

"Are you ready?" Kara asked Gwen and Gwen nodded, with her jaw set and her webs ready. The blonde had one thing to say.

"Let's do it."

* * *

The Goblin's face spread into a grin and he could sense the fear in the eyes of his captive victim. She tried to get away, but he held her into place. His strength and mental abilities increased after the injection of the Goblin formula and he was really feeling this right now. He pulled the girl up and looked into her face.

"So, are you feeling this?" the Goblin asked and Mary Jane closed her eyes. "If anyone but Spider-Girl comes up, you're going off the bridge, no questions asked. And when she does here, you're going to your doom together."

WOOSH!

Kara zoomed in, plucking Mary Jane out of the Goblin's grasp and flying her all the way to safety.

Peter Parker, the New Goblin, looked completely and utterly incensed beyond all belief and his mouth hung open.

Suddenly, Spider-Girl flew in and knocked the Goblin in the head hard, causing him to land on the ground.

"You didn't play the game right," Goblin said, but Spider-Girl rushed forward and nailed him in the jaw.

"You know, what happened on the bridge today was the fault of only one person…"

"Yes, you let Liz die, and now I'm going to make sure you don't breath enough day," the Goblin whispered and he used a tazer that was latched in his glove to bury his fingers into Gwen's stomach, doubling her over in pain.

The blonde heroine gasped for air and the Goblin rushed forward, nailing her with a hard punch and doubled her over just like that. Another hard punch and the blonde heroine was rocked and on dream street more or less.

"You know, this won't end well for you, you might as well give up," the Goblin stated and he slammed her head first into the ground, drawing blood from her mouth. He hammered away at her with a series of rapid fire punches, doubling her over and knocking the air out of her.

"You should know better, I never give up," Gwen whispered and she fought on through the pain. He had been induced with a brand new Goblin formula.

She used her webbing to snap herself off of the bridge, launching herself like a projectile and kicking her directly in the face. His jaw cracked underneath her feet and Gwen smiled, looking really pleased with what happened.

The Goblin threw a fireball in her face and thankfully her mask was able to protect her from any severe burns.

"You're going to burn for what you did…..things are about to get even hotter when I'm done with you," the Goblin said and he pulled out two blades and tried to stab them through Spider-Girl.

"Look at you, you know deep down this isn't you….."

"The formula says that it brought out the true evolution of a person…..and it brought out my true evolution, this is me, this is the power I have, I can destroy you just like that," Goblin groaned and he slashed Gwen's costume a little bit. "I don't know how you pulled that trick with Mary Jane, but I will track her down and I will finish her….."

Spider-Girl gave him a crotch full of stun webbing which doubled him over. The blonde rushed forward and kicked him in the face.

"The formula brought out what Norman Osborn truly was, but you're just letting the only stress of your defeat get to you," Spider-Girl said and she knocked Goblin off of the bridge.

Spider-Girl latched her web line onto the side of the bridge and she swung back up, hoping that the Goblin took an extremely nasty spill.

The Goblin bounced back up and he had wings on his suit.

'_Of course he does,' _Gwen thought, she wanted to ram her head into something hard and fast repeatedly but she didn't really have the time to focus.

"Time for you to die!" the Goblin yelled and he rained down the pumpkin bombs on her but Spider-Girl dodged it.

Spider-Girl stopped and could see a trigger release on the roof at an abandoned warehouse. He as luring her into a trap.

'_My air support should hopefully be coming back any minute,' _Spider-Girl thought and she folded her arms, waiting, watching, hoping.

She could see the Goblin trying to lure her into position, circling her like an extremely demented and very crazed bat, his claws out and about and ready to stab her something fierce.

The blonde heroine dodged the Goblin's attack and then she tried to blind him with the webbing.

"Remember who made those web shooters for you?" Goblin whispered.

"Yeah, you made them, well your father did, but I perfected them," Gwen said and then she was lifted off of the ground.

"Let's see how durable you are from that high up," the Goblin said, gliding on his goblin wings.

A blast of heat vision shot at them and busted the flight control of them. The Goblin was about ready to crash and burn and hard.

Kara shot through the air like a cork at super speed and caught Spider-Girl in her arms and slowed their descent.

"You know, I don't think I want to go on that ride again…"

"I clipped his wings, don't worry," Kara said and she looked up in time to see the crazed and vengeful Goblin trying to dive bomb them into the building. The blonde let out the breath that she was holding and she only had one thing to say in response. "Okay, do worry."

BAM, the Goblin struck the edge of the building with an insane force, but the two blonde heroines were able to get away.

Peter Parker, the new Goblin, went up like the Fourth of July in the middle of New York City, being burned to a crackling crisp and he screamed in abject horror when the flesh was cooked completely off of his body.

There was an instant where Gwen stopped and stared curious to see what might happen with the Goblin landing hard.

She was going to say that there was no way that anyone could survive that but experience taught her that was a faulty assumption. Especially with the Goblin Formula, she had to practically mangle Norman Osborn, and he was cremated, and once the ashes were buried deep underground, Gwen was almost willing to concede that he was dead.

"So, that's the end of him," Kara muttered and Gwen responded with a smile on her face.

"Let's check to make sure," Gwen said, nearly inhaling the ashes of the building that imploded.

Kara searched through the wreckage but she found nothing, not even a charred remain of him.

* * *

"So after all of that, he's still out there," Mary Jane whispered, horrified at the very thought at that happening. She was sitting in the bedroom of Gwen's house, resting the battle and thankfully she was able to hold herself together and prevent herself from feeling the trauma.

"He's still out there, but he's not in good shape, if that makes you feel better," Gwen said and Mary Jane looked at her girlfriend, with Gwen placing her hand onto the redhead's hand and smiling. "But I know that really didn't help us that much last time and he eventually pulled himself back together in a fashion so I don't really know what to believe."

"If he's out there, then you can stop him," Mary Jane said, her jaw set firmly. She was not about to give up faith in Gwen's accomplishments and the blonde looked back at her with an intense smile on her face.

"You're damn right I will," Gwen said but she winced and Kara grabbed her, steering her into the next room.

"Now that you know that Mary Jane is okay, we can look you over," Kara said and she looked at Mary Jane for confirmation but the redhead waved her off with a smile, which allowed Kara to steer Gwen into the next room.

"Well, that could have gone worse, actually it has gone worse, trust me on this one," Gwen said and Kara turned towards her, frowning.

"The sad thing is that I do agree with you, someone like you has likely been through a lot worse," Kara said, running her fingers of Gwen's cheek but then she helped the blonde out of her costume.

More and more flesh was exposed and Gwen felt flushed, feeling relaxed under Kara's grip as she checked her over.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, you look beautiful," Kara said with an encouraging tone and there was no question about that, Gwen looked kind of smug about that.

Kara managed to stich her up, knowing what to do. This was a mostly professional exam, Kara knowing exactly what to do, due to the fact that her mother and aunt practically drilled it into her head.

The blonde's finger continued to skim down, coming very close to brushing in the area between Gwen's legs but she pulled back instantly.

"I think that you're running a fever," Kara said with a smile and she ran her hands down the side of Gwen's face.

"Then some sexual healing could be in order, don't you think?" Gwen asked and she didn't do anything else other than pull Gwen into a blistering kiss. The blonde returned fire, with the kiss becoming increasingly heated.

* * *

Illyana split the skull of the frost giant that came in right underneath her nose, she detested people trying to enter her domain without her permission. She watched, with Kal doing his best to hold them off as well.

"We figure out where they got in, and we'll get them out," Illyana said, throwing a dagger directly between the eyes of the frost giant and she nailed him with a firm shot, knocking him over onto his back.

So far, so good, at least for the moment, Illyana's lips curled into an ever present smile and she lifted her glowing dagger once again and fired it. Bullseye right between the eyes of the creature.

"There's a portal opening up there," Kal said and Illyana stared at him, sighing.

"Because the last time you went through a portal worked so well," Illyana said, but then again, she wasn't one to talk that much. And the fact was this entire Limbo mess started with her jumping head long into a portal.

That being said, one needed to know when it might be time to take a calculated risk and one needed to know when it was time to play it save. The ruler of Limbo calculated all of her options and she came to one rather interesting conclusion.

"I believe that this could be our way out," Illyana said, raising her sword and violently stabbing her enemy with it, causing said enemy to double over, blood gushing out of its chest.

"It could be?" Kal asked, breathlessly, slamming one of the Frost Giants down, using its momentum against it, which was an even more impressive feat without his powers then it was with it.

"Or it could be our way to our doom, it's a gamble, but are you willing to take it, if it means your freedom?" Illyana asked and without another word, she hoisted up the sword, swinging it over the top of her head and brought it down onto the head of her enemy. There was a loud crack and the demon dropped before her feet.

"If it does, then we're in good shape," Kal whispered and he was about ready to get out of Limbo, perhaps it was just him but there was something about this place that was extremely unsettling, and it wasn't just because the ruler of it had sexually dominated him.

The gateway might not stay open forever and Illyana gripped him firmly around the throat and pulled him through the portal.

Both of them felt like they were being sucked through a large tube and they flew head over heels. It was almost like they were going through numerous dimensions to get to their point.

Illyana groaned, whoever had masterminded this, ensured that their trip would not be a pleasant one. Her skin tingled with burns and she landed viciously on the ground with a solid thump.

Shaking her head, she inhaled brimstone and looked around. She saw Kal land mostly gracefully on the ground. At least until he lost his balance and fell directly on his face.

Satisfied, Illyana looked down at him and allowed him to get up to his feet, as he staggered around a little bit but he shook his head and asked the obvious question.

"Where are we?"

"You are in my domain, Kal-El, but I never expected you of all people to be sent here…and this is all wrong, because you shouldn't be here."

Kal could hear a voice, obviously female, but there was a tone of mystery to it and she also had that seductive quality to it. He was lead forward, nearly falling to one knee when he approached this situation, carefully.

It was obvious that if he was here, he should be dead.

"It's obvious that you aren't, otherwise I wouldn't be so annoyed by this…..he has tampered with everything, even the barriers between life and death. The universal balance has been thrown off…..and it may only get worse from here."

Illyana looked forward and she hissed one word, one name. "Hela."

"I'm pleased to see that the Princess of Limbo knows me," the woman said and she leaned into the light. "We have much in common, when it all boils down to it, we are what we are because other parties."

The woman was beautiful but at the same time there was a dark quality. It was the type of woman that men knew were nothing but trouble but at the same time, they could not keep away from. Her dark hair hung about her face, and there was a crisp smile when she looked him over.

"It's a shame…but if you have arrived here, that means he's ready to move forward in his plan, but he has not seen the consequences of what could happen to him and if this fails…..well he could have a humiliation that will be far worse than any death, in fact, he will be begging for death by the time it's all said and done," she whispered and smiled, crossing her arms together and grinning once more. "But we have to discuss certain matters before we reach this point."

She got up to her feet, and placed her hand on Kal's chest, running her fingers down on it. Her fingers felt like hot fire but at the same time they were arousing.

"It has been too long since I've seen a man who has not pined for life, but you have nothing to fear, for you have already died and found your way back, haven't you?" Hela whispered, she knew this much about Kal-El.

Kal thought that she had his number there, he did in fact die a long time ago, but he found his way back. After all that he had been through, he was not about to have it end there.

* * *

When Tony Stark had a mission, he could obsess over it. Anything other than success was an insult to his ability and his ego would have taken a hit, which would not be something that would do for the Armored clad avenger.

He had data upon data regarding the Spot and he received an e-mail from one of his contacts at ESU. He had no idea who sent him the information exactly, but after looking over it, it inspired a Eureka moment of sorts.

He managed to retrace the steps of what happened, and it required borrowing security clearance from SHIELD to do so, but it wasn't the first time that he had butted heads with Fury nor will it be the last time.

"Sir, perhaps you should get some rest, you're about ready to collapse, and that amount of coffee cannot be healthy for even you," JARVIS suggested.

"No, I'm almost there, if I can find him, then…"

His equipment lit up like a Christmas tree and it started to make a sound that caused Tony to take a step back and nearly fall head over heels, but he held onto himself.

"Please don't explode," Tony said but suddenly it rested and it fed him several coordinates.

The portal that he had worked on once to assist Thor lingered off to the side and he recognized these coordinates. They were of no Earthly make that was for sure.

"Oh boy, what a place to land yourself in…..there are two sets of coordinates, but Superman already left one set…with luck like that, you should have been an Avenger, kid," Iron Man said and he began to double check the coordinates, but he had his wayward hero tracked down, all he had to do was to close the deal and he would have him.

He couldn't even begin to imagine the problems that he would run into while he was there but that just came with the territory of being a hero.

This was looking to be an extremely favorable situation and it was go time. He would have to inform Superwoman, who obviously would have wanted to know about this but before he took this Journey into Mystery, he was going to need some help.

Picking up his ID card, Tony Stark said the two magic words.

"Avengers Assemble."

**To Be Continued on 10/15/2014. **


	16. Chapter 16

The best laid plans of mice and men often went awry but the best laid plans of a certain Trickster of Asgard were going just as he planned, at least for a short time. He went through his mental checklist of things that he needed to do.

He made sure that Odin was in the Odin Sleep and he managed to take control of Asgard when Thor was pre-occupied with Midgard. He might be feeling a strange sense of Deja-Vu with that but he was going with it. He was on the throne once again and he had all of the power and control that comes with it.

He managed to humiliate Thor by turning him into a frog. Once again, Loki felt the strangest sense of Deja-Vu about this, it was almost like he had been there and done it, but there had been so many plots and plans that went through his devious little mind that one could forgive him from forgetting a few things.

Besides, the look on Thor's face when he was taken down a peg or two always was worthy of any repetition. And it was the Thunder God's own fault for not seeing the obvious coming.

He manipulated the Goblin, who created the Spot, who trapped the Superman, and put him into another realm. Okay, that one was new, but Loki thought that one had to vary things up because as a wise man once said, variety was the spice of life and he enjoyed the thrill of what he could do.

"You're basking in your glory, aren't you?"

Then there was one more thing, something involving the Avengers. Oh yes, a big battle with some of the most horrifying creatures in the nine realms against Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Now here once again Loki was experiencing one of those strange cases of Deja-Vu but he was going to roll with the punches and see where it takes it.

"Amora, I am basking in my glory yes," Loki said and he turned from the shadows, the green robes that he wore adorned with the crown, and a magical staff.

"This may actually work the tenth time you've tried it, and given that each time you've tried it leads to an abject failure….."

"The worst Odin can do is banish me if I fail, but if I succeed, then I will finally have the respect that I so craved and I will be the mightiest ruler in the universe…"

"Yes, because the most obvious thing you can do is turn Thor into a frog, because that's always worked out so well," Amora said. Her blonde hair framed her face, and she wore a cleavage bearing tight green outfit, with a top and pants to match. Her loyal executioner was roaming around in the background somewhere, he always made such an obedient lackey.

"Your plans for Thor never worked as well, Amora," Loki sniped back at her.

"My plans have some degree of practicality to them, while yours is just juvenile pranks that…"

"You think that the plans of Loki, are juvenile," Loki said and he stood up to face Amora. "I should turn you into a form more fitting, like a female dog, for your…"

"Please, I'd like to see you try, the attempt would be most amusing," Amora said and she was not about to put up with Loki's BS, not today at least. "Where did you put Thor?"

"Oh, I put him in a place that is more ideal for someone of his stature," Loki said and he hovered a glass cage into the air, where there was a frog with blonde hair and a scowl on his face, with the same clothes as Thor. "Come on Thor, come on Thor, say it, I know you want to."

"Loki, you won't get away with this treachery," Thor said and Loki smiled.

"Oh my dear brother that is where you're mistaken," Loki said in a bored voice and he shook his head. "You know, he's getting really predictable over the years, I guess that…"

"Well when you keep repeating a failure of a plan, most of everyone is going through the motions,' Amora said and she sat down and looked out into the distance, she had her attention on this Superman who had come into the Realm.

Thor might as well have been yesterday's news as far as she was concerned. That being said, the blonde had a wide grin on her face and she prepared for what could happen next.

"Do you actually have a plan or are you just killing time for your next inevitable failure?" Amora asked and Loki got to his feet once again and stared at her.

"You know how this conversation is going to go, you're going to make a few cutting remarks about my plan, I assure you that it's going to work, and then….the Avengers foil me and then Odin wakes up," Loki said but he clutched his hand over the staff. "Not this time."

"What makes you think that this time is going to be any different than all of the times before that?" Amora asked and Loki looked at her, with sudden contempt.

"Just trust me, my dear Enchantress, it will be different," Loki whispered and there was a second where Amora regarded him with a great deal of skepticism, as if she could not believe where this was going.

"I trust you, that might be my greatest folly, because I keep getting directed into messes like this," Amora said. She enjoyed Loki a lot better as a woman, less arrogance that way. Still some arrogance but less.

Less stupid convoluted plans as well, imagine that one. That being said the Enchantress prepared for the Avengers to arrive to rescue their friend.

She decided to watch Superman, who had transported out of Limbo and she smiled, things could prove to be interesting.

* * *

Kara arrived at Avengers Mansion that morning and the blonde walked up to the front door with a smile on her face. She was intending to check up on the progress that Stark was making on retrieving her cousin.

After the data that she and Gwen managed to uncover and send off to him, she hoped that between Gwen's know how and Tony Stark's resources, he would be able to work through things. Plus the fact that he had a considerable amount of intelligence in his own right didn't hurt at all.

That being said, Kara was also hoping to meet a few people, and Carol, Jan, Natasha, and Jen were all Avengers.

'_You know, you've been doing a good job so far, Kal's going to have some fun surprises when he gets back,' _Jean said with a smile.

'_Well she's doing what any good Alpha does, trying to find ways to expand the Collective when she can,' _Emma said and there was a sense that she approved of that.

'_Well, I do what I can do….'_

"Hi Kara," Jan said and she nearly smacked into the blonde. "Sorry…..last night was an insane night….too bad you couldn't be a part of it…..we had to go halfway across the world though…..we just got back."

"Well I had my own adventure to deal with, so don't worry," Kara said with a smile crossing her face and Jan blinked and she nodded eagerly.

"Okay, right, I figured that you would have your own adventure….what did you do?" Jan asked and then she asked a question that was perhaps more pressing, at least it was in her own mind. "Did the new costume work out for you?"

'_Well the girl has her priorities straight,' _Gwen thought in amusement. She did enjoy the mental uplink that they had going.

'_I say that she might,' _Mary Jane said, laughing in amusement. She might have to get together with Jan, because she had a few ideas that she had to bounce off of her but that could wait.

'_Well the costume does look good, I mean completely good,' _Kitty said.

'_Okay, calm down, Kitty, before you have to change your panties,' _Emma said in a voice.

'_Well you wouldn't know anything about changing them since you….'_

'_Okay, ladies, as amusing as this is, you two should lay off each other, unless it's in the good sexual way,' _Betsy said and there was a moment of mischief dancing in her voice, with Kara describing her night to Jan who listened with rap attention.

"Oh, and if you must know, the costume worked like a charm," Kara said, almost as if an afterthought but for someone like Jan, the fact that the costume worked so great might as well have been the only thought.

"Good, I'm glad," Jan said and she nearly jumped up but she saw Jennifer Walters walk up towards her. Needless to say, Jan had a bit of a crush on the green skinned heroine so she went fairly pink around the cheeks.

"Well, Superwoman…..and that name is ideal, because you're all women and super….."

"Jan, do you think that you can help me with something?" Carol asked and Jan decided to take her leave.

"I think that Stark's trying to find your other half, your…"

"Cousin," Kara confirmed and Jen smiled.

"Kinky," Jen said and she lead Kara into the nearest bedroom which in fact was her bedroom and she had been planning this for a couple of days now.

'_Well it appears that the mousy lawyer as a wild side,' _Emma thought but she didn't say much of anything else, rather she just decided to kick back and enjoy the show for what it was. The blonde's eagerness intensified and she wasn't the only one in the bond link that got a little bit excited for what was about to take place.

That being said, Jen attacked Kara but in a good way, pinning her down onto the bed and their lips smashed together with an intense kiss together.

Jen was feeling frisky, and Kara was not going to deny the green skinned goddess her fun, especially because she would be having a fair bit of fun herself in response.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you think that he might be in one of the nine realms…"

"And the best way to get there is to get to Asgard, and start asking questions," Tony said and he looked around, he had this portal ready but it was always fickle. Then again, anything dealing with the sufficiently advanced science that some people brushed off as magic was going to be bothersome.

"And our guide isn't answering his Avenger's ID card," Carol said and Tony shook his head.

"Well we can't wait around for him, we might never have another chance…..say by any chance is Thor's father taking his usual nap?" Clint asked and there was a very obvious "oh shit" type expression from the Avengers.

"I can't get this portal working so we can find out," Tony growled, it worked during the simulations.

"You need to tweak it just a little bit," Kara said and she walked over, very casually tweaking the settings of the portal.

It was something that she could do by the time that she was in pre-school, so it was child's play really and the other Avengers watched her, awestruck.

"Okay, Tony, you're fired and Kara's your replacement," Jan said and Tony shook his head.

"That's not funny, Jan," Tony said and the woman grinned.

"I thought it was."

Never the less, it was time to step into this, but they didn't know what they would be stepping into completely.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing that this is something else entirely, the reason that I'm here," Kal said trying to lighten the mood but Hela looked at him.

"Do not assume that I am entirely pleased with your arrive here, given that this is the games that Loki tends to play every few cycles because he gets bored," Hela whispered and she had an axe to grind with Loki. "It happens the same way every other cycle, they enter my realm, and I have to let them go but you can't be held anyway…..but you still have a long way beating Wolverine for the record of most resurrections from certain death."

"It gives me something to strive for….."

"Where I have been sent, it's not a place that I enjoy because at one time, I had a life beyond the futile cycle of death," Hela said and she was extremely cryptic by her words.

Illyana did not buy a single word that came out of the woman's mouth, for the simple reason was that during the best of times, she was a master of half-truths and at the worst of times, she was an outright liar. That being said, Illyana fixed her gaze at the woman that stood before her and Hela continued to peer forward into the night.

"So, are you going to let us out, or are we going to fight it?" Illyana asked, she didn't like being pulled around all creation. And she didn't take control of Limbo to be trapped in Hel.

"If it was my choice, you would have been gone right away," Hela whispered and her gaze fixed on both Kal and Illyana. "But….the realms are not working as it should. That portal that you went through…..it could have sent you anywhere."

"What is Loki's game now?" Illyana asked.

"You talk with me as if I can fathom the way that man's mind works," Hela said and she was stirred up in abject disgust. Loki was someone that she would never want to try to piece together how his mind works, at any time, regardless of the scenario and regardless of the situation. "I am as blissfully ignorant to this matter as the next person and…"

"I don't think that ignorance is too bliss when you think about it, we need to….."

There was someone that was coming.

"The souls are getting restless," Hela whispered and that was a foreboding statement to end all foreboding statements.

Kal did not want to fight if he could help it, mostly because he had already just narrowly survived another fight by the absolute skin of his teeth. The loud thumping echoed from all around him and he looked over his shoulder and then back at Hela once more.

"This is not my creation," Hela said to her feet. "But if you help me deal with the intruders upon my realm, then perhaps we can come up with a mutually beneficial agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Kal asked and Illyana turned towards him.

"We're not going to help you unless you offer something tangible up front," Illyana said and she dared Hela to contradict her in any way but the woman just laughed, she was kind of amused and why wouldn't she be in a situation like this.

"Child, you amuse, and we may be able to make out some kind of deal," Hela responded and she reached forward, running her hand over Illyana's blonde hair and the blonde closed her eyes, before Hela retracted it from her head.

"Do that one more time and you may find yourself lacking your hand next time," Illyana said in an extremely cross voice.

"Very well, you play a rough game but I think that I will give you what you desire beyond all else," Hela said and she peered forward, a smile crossing her face. Neither Illyana nor Kal liked where this was going, and it could be going in an extremely dangerous direction. "If you assist me, I will give you the ability to cross between two worlds…."

"Is that within your capabilities?" Kal asked, he was skeptical.

"Well, I can explain to you how or I can show you when you hold on your end of a deal, but I'm sure that you could find other ways to return home but they might be….dangerous," Hela said and with all of the dimensional instabilities that were happening, they might not be able to safely return home even if they wanted to.

"So, you've got us, don't you?" Illyana asked and she glared at the witch from Hel but Hela smiled in response.

"The offer is not infinite and I'm sure that you want all of the unwanted intruders cast out of your beloved Limbo," Hela said, deciding to sweeten the pot a little bit and there was a crisp breeze.

There was really no time to hash out what they needed to do because they had company and it was not of the welcomed kind either.

* * *

"So, we're here on the Bridge, it hasn't changed much, has it?" Clint asked and he looked at Tony. "So, we're about to get split up and have to battle through legions on our own?"

"Let them come and get us," Hulk growled, cracking his knuckles. He was ready for a throw down and to see what they would throw at them.

"So trolls are coming….yeah right about now, aren't they?" Hawkeye asked and he aimed his arrows ready to fire.

"You seem really non-chalant about this, don't you?" Jen asked, she was kind of surprised for many reasons but Hawkeye just responded with a casual shrug, almost shrugging off everything.

"Eh, you're new to the team, you haven't been through this yet, but you'll get used to it."

"Okay, take the bridge, you all know what to do," Tony said but Superwoman blasted off and knocked one of the trolls over, causing him to slam onto the ground when he landed ass over tea kettle. "Well that accomplished, something, didn't it?"

"Definitely," Jan said and she was about ready to hit full fan girl meltdown mode but she managed to keep it all together despite this fact. She closed her eyes and blasted one of her stingers, managing to nick of the beasts.

"So we've got some energy readings, and they're not good," Stark said and his suit was going on the blink which most certainly was also not good. The Armored Avenger shook his head when he tried to clear the cobwebs.

"Good, give me that," Hulk growled.

Hulk swung the club and knocked over several frost giants. They might be big, mean, ugly, and strong, but no one was stronger than Hulk! Hulk rushed forward and ran them over like they were nothing.

"I should have brought a book, that was kind of annoying," Carol said but never the less, one of the ogres came in from behind her.

Casually Carol slammed her fist into the creature's face and doubled it over, causing it pain.

"There's something coming….oh it's Lady Sif," Iron Man said and so far this was currently going according to how this battle normally went.

In fact, it seemed to be going a bit ahead of schedule which was throwing them all off because Sif really didn't show up until a bit after the party was started.

That being said, no one questioned her being here.

"Okay, don't tell me, Loki has taken control," Hawkeye said and he loaded up a special arrow that packed a bit more of a punch and it blinded one of the creatures.

"Yes, but how…" Sif said but she swung a large sword and stabbed one of them.

Kara smiled and she fought side by side with this noble warrior of Asgard.

"You are one of the travelers that were sent from an alternate version of Midgard to this one, were you not?" Sif asked and she was intrigued by Kara's participation in the battle.

"Well there were a few more steps in between that, but yeah, that's really the general idea," Kara said, doing a duck and roll and then planting her feet directly into the side of the face of the orge who had tried to part her hair.

"Well never the less…..I take it that the other is in trouble and that's why you are here," Sif said and she watched with a smile, seeing Ms. Marvel and Wasp taking them down. A new female had shown up. "A female version of the one that they call Hulk?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sif…my name is Jennifer, She Hulk is my code name," She Hulk said and not to be outdone by her cousin, she snapped the tendon of one of the creatures. "You know, does the same thing get boring for you Asgardians…..I mean this is my first time….."

"It seems to be a cycle that we're doomed to repeat until something changes, but Loki could be different with how he incites it," Sif said and she muttered underneath her breath. "And perhaps Thor could stop falling for the obvious scheme of his brother."

She swung around, taking the enemy down and she watched with this Superwoman taking down the enemies.

"Take your chance to breath now for there will be more on the way," she commented, and she could sense the work of that witch Amora. Her signature was all over this one and she frowned.

Suddenly another portal opened and they braced themselves for what was going to come through.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 19th**** 2014. **


	17. Chapter 17

The group of Avengers, along with Superwoman and Sif waited for the portal to crack open and there was a blinding light. All of them stood on their toes, waiting to see what would come out of the portal and were on pins and needles.

Kara relaxed suddenly, when Karen lead the way out of the portal, and smiled. "So, I guess it worked out well….Aunt Lara will be pleased by that."

Then Diana and Zatanna stepped from the portal to join them and they were ready to go.

"It's going mad on both sides, isn't it?" Diana asked and Kara stopped to stare at the Amazon Princess.

"Wait, it's going mad on your side as well?" Kara asked and both of them nodded before Zatanna went to explain.

"There are all kinds of weird creatures that are popping in and out, and Chloe has a theory that it's happening throughout various different dimensions, not just this one as well," Zatanna said and it was one of the odd things about magic that made sure to cause the explanation.

"So you got the backup….and quite the back up…." Tony said but he stopped when he stared at the three women who could hurt him something fierce.

Kara was amused by Diana and Sif standing next to each other, because of the fact that both women looked like they could be separated at birth. That caused a smile to crack over her face never the less and she took a second to shake her head.

"Yes, quite the back up," Kara muttered underneath her breath.

"We tried to go through the other side, to Earth but I guess that we got sidetracked a little bit," Diana said and she took a moment to look around in the area around them. "Where are we?"

"You're in Asgard," Sif replied and Diana raised her eyebrow in surprise. "And no, I am not joking but…"

There was a loud explosion and Karen looked over her shoulder. She could feel the mystical energies that swirled through the air and threatened to torment them. The blonde turned her attention back to them, frowning.

"Things weren't like they used to be, were they?" she asked and Sif shook her head in negative, placing her hand on her cheek once again and sighing.

"It is Loki, once again, he has decided to take advantage of the Odin sleep and he has created an army of minions, every time he tries this….." Sif said and there was another loud explosion and Tony paused and sighed.

"That's not good," he muttered underneath his breath and that caused Kara to turn around and face him, with a frown crossing her face.

"What's not good, what's not good, tell me?" she demanded and it was obvious that the blonde was not having a really good time at it, and things were getting even more insane the more that they stood there.

"We could be ready to be split apart," Tony said and he turned to his fellow Avengers. "You all know what to do."

"Yes, this is only about the third time this year that we've been through this entire mess," Jan said and she frowned, she would have liked to think that Loki had better things to do with his time then to mess around with time and space like that.

She would have liked to think that, but actually thinking that and doing that, those were two entirely different things. That being said the woman stood with her arms folded and a frown on her face, hearing another explosion in the distance that jarred her back into thinking.

'_We have problems,' _Karen thought to Lara and Alura in the Fortress.

'_Really, tell us about it?' _Alura asked and she was extremely frustrated, because she thought that things were going to cool down from where they were in the Fortress.

They managed to get the portal working and no sooner did they get the portal working, it happened now.

'_We might not be able to bring you back until you put a stop to this,' _Lara offered, frowning deeply and Karen sighed.

'_Figured as much,' _Karen thought, she wondered what the hell was going on now, and she folded her arms underneath her chest when she rocked back.

Another portal opened and this time Kara realized that it was not the welcome wagon. Rather it was an army of frost giants.

"Good something big and ugly to smash," Hulk grunted, cracking his knuckles and jumping into the air.

"So, should be just stand back and let him have his fun?" Diana asked and it was Jen who answered.

"Ideally yes, but that would be boring," Jen said and she could see Diana slide in and take one of the frost giants out, cracking his joints when she knocked him over, and flipped him onto his face.

That was a huge impact and he landed with a blistering thud, and the battle continued to rage on in Asgard.

* * *

"So, you have uninvited guests, which I know was not part of your plan because it's something new," Amora said and she closed her eyes and turned to Loki.

The trickster hunched over the throne, the magic staff gripped in his hand when he adopted a "thinker" style pose and frowned.

"Amora, do not question me, I know what I'm doing," Loki said but there was an amount of uncertainity in his voice. He tapped into the Odin force fully.

"Did you learn how to control that this time?" Amora asked, wondering if she was on the wrong side of the tracks this time. It wouldn't be the first time that she doubted an alliance that she made, especially with someone like Loki who served only to anger her to an entirely new degree.

"Yes, Amora, I know how to control it, if you must know," Loki whispered, his voice dripping extremely harshly and it was obvious that he didn't want the matter brought up ever again if she knew what was good for him.

He turned to Thor.

"It appears that your forces have faltered, my brother," Thor whispered and there was a second where Loki's face contorted into an extremely ugly scowl when he stared down the God of Thunder in abject anger.

"Do not count your chickens before they have come to roost," Loki said and Thor returned fire with a glare of his own.

"He may have a point, Kal-El has returned from Limbo and he has made his way to Hel," Amora said and Loki turned towards the woman, his gaze snapping down upon her. To her credit, she didn't back off, rather she stared forward at him.

"How was I not informed of this previously?"

"Because he had just triggered one of the monitoring spells," Amora said and she had it pretty much up to here with how condescending Loki was being to her. She was not having the best of day to begin with and this day proved to get a little bit worst.

"Very well, it matters not, it's just a minor…..it's a minor setback," Loki answered and his voice grew extremely foul when he spoke. The power swam through his body and the staff that he held, he clutched it so tightly that one might think that it would break in his hands.

"You did not plan for this, did you…"

Loki waved his hand casually, performing a spell to silence Thor but that silence would not last that long. He crossed his arms with an expression most foul on his face and looked on, agony flashing through his deep eyes when he looked off into the distance.

"He has met with Hela," Loki whispered managing to keep things calm even though he raged. With the power that he held deep within him, he could not afford to lose it. The Odin force bubbled in the back of his mind and his breath hitched into his body.

Amora's eyes traveled onto Loki's and she wondered if she should say anything.

"You have never breached that realm before, have you, Loki?" Amora asked and Loki placed his hand over the staff he held. His relationship with Hela…..well given the nature of what he did, it was best not to say anything about that for now.

"No, Amora, I have not," he whispered and his harsh tone bubbled through his voice. The staff heated up in his hand when he closed his palm over the edge of it and the god of mischief and trickery was delving into some really repetitive actions.

"Do you wish…"

"I'm not going to directly handle this, not when I'm so close, and…..what are they doing here?" Loki asked, a portal opened and he watched three more women walk out. He was incensed, this was not the way that his plan was supposed to go and now he was angered beyond all belief.

"It appears that it becomes all unraveled now," Amora said and she stepped back into the shadows, allowing Loki to stew.

She wondered why she assumed that it was a good idea to form an alliance with Loki. Most of the time she figured that might have been due to the fact that she was bored and had nothing else better to do with her time. That was the insanity that brewed in her mind and those thoughts seeped into the back of her mind.

Boredom was no replacement for the success that she could and would obtain. She wondered if she had enabled this cycle as much as Loki and Thor did with their constant squabbling.

* * *

"There's something happening, I don't like the looks of this," Zatanna said and she performed a careful enchantment, knocking the armor off of her pursuer but he came back one more time with an attack. The dark haired woman groaned when she saw him try and attack her.

The woman knocked him back down onto the ground, a moment of intensity flashing through her eyes. That did not go as intended, she figured, but she supposed that things would go worse.

Diana could feel the same wave of energy that Zatanna did and she ripped the shield away from one of her enemies. Throwing it like a disc, she knocked the large ugly creature onto his back and slammed him onto the ground.

Another swung a sword but Kara and Karen teamed up on him to teach a rather harsh lesson. Both of the girls grabbed onto the creature and slammed him down onto the grab and caused them totheir bones to snap and break.

Normally Kara would think that that would be music to her ears, but she had to focus on what was happening around her.

"Brace yourself!" Karen yelled and the wave of energy shifted towards them. Sif, Kara, and Diana were sucked through the portal.

"I'm going to try and track it!" Zatanna yelled but that might have been impossible due to the fact that the portal sealed right behind them, leaving them on the outside, looking in.

Kara, Sif, and Diana landed hard onto the ground and Diana took a moment to look around, with Sif pulling herself back to her feet.

"Well, we're not dead, but we're in Hel," Sif said and she could smell the very obvious smells around here. The type of smells that turned a person's stomach and made them sick to it, it was absolutely foul and nasty to be honest.

"So, I really shouldn't be here anyway."

"No, you shouldn't, Diana of Themsicryia, none who were sent here today should be here, but it is because of Loki that you are here, and he must be stopped for the safety of all realms and all worlds."

Sif's mouth opened and closed when she leaned forward.

"It's her," Sif whispered and Kara turned towards Sif, raising her eyebrow in response.

"I take it that's not a term of endearment, is it?" Kara asked and Sif shook her head in response.

"No…"

"Do not be alarmed, I am not against you."

Sif hated to say this but Diana eyed her. Both of them were able to agree with each other that someone telling them not to be alarmed was a really good reason to be alarm.

Kara had some kind of sixth sense that something deeper was going on, deeper than even Hela knew, and deeper than the three women who arrived her was. It was a rather confusing mess to be honest. The blonde ambled forward and stared them all down.

"You know, that's a good reason to be alarmed when….."

"I know what you're thinking, and you need to calm down, for….."

There was another portal that opened over Kara's head. Diana and Sif got into a battle stance, both of them wielding their weapons.

'_Can you hear me?' _Lara asked and Kara nodded her head in response, pushing her head forward and sighing.

'_Yeah, I can hear you,' _Kara said and she shrugged her shoulders back and wondered about the problems that they were dealing with. _'Is it…..'_

'_Things are getting worse, yes,' _Lara concluded and there was a long sigh that escaped from her mouth when there was a bigger crack that could be heard above the top of their heads, and something dropped down from the portal, landing on the ground.

There was an army of large ugly creatures, Kara didn't even know what they were called, she didn't even care what they were called.

"Good, they want a fight, I say that I'll bring it to them," Sif said and she rushed the beasts and knocked them down.

Kara and Diana joined in battle, with a fury of fists and feet connecting with their enemies.

The blonde sensed that Kal was close by and if her cousin was close by, that strengthened her resolve. She kicked up things another notch in response and nailed her enemy with a huge kick to the head.

Kara ripped the spiked club and swung it. The nails connected with her advesary's stomach, doubling him over. The blonde leaped into the air and curb stomped her enemy in the back of the head. The blonde did a flip motion and kicked him down to the ground.

Diana and Sif stood side by side and looked pretty bad ass in doing so. They ran their enemies over and knocked them all down like they were nine pins.

* * *

"Oh come on, not now," Iron Man grumbled and he tried to activate the suit and gritted his teeth when he tried to slam down the side of the suit.

"Do we have a problem?" Hawkeye asked. Actually the archer found that he was out of his arrows and they ran completely down. He reached deep down but only had one left.

One left, that was great. Make the shot count. He aimed up the arrow and fired.

"My armor is failing, too much magic….."

"I thought that you had that fixed," Jan said and she blasted two of the enemies in the face. The large ugly ogre rushed her and swiped at her, but the woman zipped off to the other side. She sent a stinging blow at her enemy's back and bowled him over.

The enemy fell face first onto the ground with a huge thud.

"Well I did, but I must have grabbed the wrong suit of armor," Iron Man said and he dodged the attack, and allowed Hulk to do what Hulk did best and he smashed his enemy.

"Seriously?" Hulk asked and he grabbed his enemy around the head and smashed him down to the ground with a modified suplex.

The ogre crumbled on the ground and Tony smashed one of them in the face and distracted them for Zatanna to bind him in ropes and knock him out.

"I only have about fifty suits of armor and I didn't get around to magic proofing all of them," Stark said and he nailed his enemy in the face and caused him to crumple over in response.

"And you just happened to grab one of the suits that didn't get shielded," Carol said with a sigh and Stark responded with a nod.

"Pretty much yeah," the armored clad Avenger said and he nearly stumbled down onto his knees. "JARVIS, JARVIS, are you there buddy?"

There was no response. Jarvis left the building. Iron Man felt like that he could stand up which was a good thing but the fact was that he couldn't do much more than that, that caused in frustration beyond all belief.

"Just hang in there, Tony, you know how this goes by now," Carol said and she smashed one of the Orges and sent him over with a huge thud.

More members of the army pulled out and Zatanna locked onto the portal. She closed her eyes and tried to reverse the flow of the portal. She pushed them both over and smashed them through the portal.

"That's only one of them, we have about three more, are you okay?" Karen asked and the blonde had no time to ask for a response. She hurled herself into the air, foot extended, and kicked her adversary in the face.

"Yeah, I'll survive," Zatanna said and she could feel the huge combustion that exploded around them. Things heated up a little bit more.

"Are you sure?" Jan asked and Hulk rushed forward. He had been hurled into the air by a Cyclops creature but he returned to the fight and kept smashing into his enemy with a series of rapid fire punches and dropped him to his knees.

"Ha, no so tough," Hulk growled and he grabbed him around the head and smashed him down.

"I think that Odin is up there," Tony said and he bent over, feeling the struggle to move with something that was no laying him down.

"Then we'll be up there ourselves soon," Zatanna said and she raised her hand and ripped the gates open.

The bits of magic spewed through the gates and the magical user pushed her way inside through the gates. Things exploded around them and she approached the gate. She got even closer.

"He's not going to make it easier, is he?" Hawkeye asked but he got his share of looks from his fellow Avengers. "Yeah, I'm getting that strange sense of Deja-Vu as well, aren't you?"

"Avengers, you made a mistake coming here!"

"Of course he had to say that, he just couldn't say that without sounding like a walking cliché," Karen said and she grumbled, nearly leaping to the gate.

The barrier pushed her back and she fell down hard. Nothing injured other than her pride. The blonde pulled herself back up and threw herself at the gate again.

"Let's try a different way inside," Zatanna said and pulled Karen back instantly.

The blonde nodded, that sounded like a good plan. Everything unraveled around them once again.

"LOKI, YOU IDIOT!" Tony yelled and he felt like he said that every time that they were sucked into Asgard and Loki laughed.

"He's mad," Jen whispered and Jan whispered in a nonchalant voice and shook her head.

"Yep, pretty much," Jan said and she watched with Zatanna pulling down the barrier hard.

* * *

"Come on, we're not amused by this," Kara said and she swung a large axe and sliced the Frost Giant to the head.

The Frost Giant landed onto the ground and the blonde smiled in response, shaking her head in response.

"He's got to be close," Diana said and her cheek was scratched. Blood dripped down her face but that added to the allure around her. The Amazon Princess rushed towards her and slammed hard into her and knocked the creature down.

The Amazon Princess bent over and she swung around and kicked the shade in the face. Kara closed her eyes and sent a blast of fire from her hands.

"I tire of this game Hela…"

Several portals opened and Hela sucked them through the portal.

"You and I both, Sif," she said and she stepped forward, facing both of the girls and Kara's gaze whipped around to face her, her burning eyes flashing towards her.

"Where is Kal-El?" she demanded.

"All will be revealed in due time," Hela said and she looked over her shoulder, and saw Kal and Illyana walk over the hills, the downed demons falling around them.

Kara smiled and she rushed Kal, throwing her arms around him and she nearly plowed him into the ground. She pressed herself onto him and kissed him madly and ran her hands over him.

The two of them broke apart and Kal raised an eyebrow when he gazed at his cousin.

"It's nice to see you Kara," Kal said and Kara smiled in response.

"It's nice to see you as well, but…"

"We've got a problem," Illyana said and everyone was introduced with each other.

"The three of them coming here bodes well," Hela said and she felt like she lost control. Slowly but surely the woman gained it back and clutched her fist together.

"What do you mean?" Sif asked, challenging her but Hela smiled in response.

"It's because if there is a way in, there is a way out," Hela said and Sif surveyed her, trying to see if she was sincere.

"Very well, we'll play your game….."

"Actually there's only one person whose game that you're going to play, my dear Sif."

All of them tensed up and Loki showed up in the flesh. Hela raised her hand and tried to attack him. It didn't end so well when she landed onto the ground hard.

"Hologram," she grumbled, rolling over and shaking her head in response.

"Very good you can be taught," Loki said and Kara, Kal, Illyana, and Diana all turned to him. "You see, this isn't going as planned, but this time, I will have control, and I will destroy all of you."

"Really, you're really going there?" Kara asked and she closed her eyes, looking rather frustrated at the fact that he said such a thing.

"You know, as usual you're a coward who can't step out into the light and face the people that you're going against," Hela commented and she stared forward, looking like she wanted to bait Loki.

"You say that I'm a coward, I prefer the term calculating," Loki whispered and energy swirled around him. "You see, I don't think any of you really have figured this out. I and I only control the Odin force, therefore, I and I alone control the key to your future, the key to your fate, and the key to your destiny. I'm not going to mince words, the power will be mine, and then I will crush you…."

"You know, you're lots of talk and no action, and now you're boring me," Illyana whispered and she raised her hand in the air suddenly and sent a blast of energy towards her enemy.

It bounced through the hologram and she paused, and waited to see what would happen. So far there was nothing and that bothered her a whole lot. The blonde backed off and could see that everything around them came undone.

"And Hela, the interesting thing about this is, whilst many in here don't like me, I have made just as many friends," Loki whispered and there was a loud pop when several demonic monsters appeared around them and walked forward. "It's time for all of us to go play, and to take control of everything."

Loki smirked and he appeared to be talking to someone over his shoulder.

"How about Amora, I changed things up. And this time, I'll win."

The group saw Loki's creations and Hela could figure that monster was right, she didn't make many friends during her time and even more grave enemies. They gave a thunderous growl when they approached her, thundering towards the woman. She was in for a hell of a battle and business was about ready to pick up in the worst way possible.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter on 10/22/2014. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Avengers, give them everything that you've got!" Iron Man yelled and he blasted one of Loki's many minions over, managing to rig his armor to work despite the circumstances.

The Hulk clapped his hands hard and caused the minions flying. The large green Avenger smiled and he looked out of the corner of his eyes. One of the trolls charged him with his club. He caught it with his green hands.

"I don't think so," Hulk grunted and he lifted the troll off of the ground, and launched him several hundred feet with one fell shot.

Karen saw Kara and Diana disappear with Sif and she had no idea where they went. That did not matter right now for the blonde Kryptonian kicked some ass and took even more names. She threw her arm back and punched her enemy as hard as she could.

"We'll find them, I've got a tracking spell but….argh, it's not getting through," Zatanna said, turning an Orge into a block of pigeons.

"Yeah, I can see how that might just be a little bit frustrating," Jan said and she closed her eyes, firing away at the beasts and she knocked them onto their backs.

"Hey look, I've got more arrows," Hawkeye said and he fired away at them. These arrows packed a bit more of a punch, which was what he needed against beasts that hurt when they punched him. And they hurt something fierce.

"That's good, keep it up," Natasha said, and she lifted her Widow's Sting and sent a bolt of electricity at them. The orges toppled over.

"There's the gateway, it's just right there," Karen said and she flew at it once more. She didn't know why she thought that she would have a different result this time when she smacked into the gateway. Wishful thinking perhaps, but that being said, she propelled off of the gateway and dropped down onto the ground.

"Just one second, I've got the scanners back online, there has to be a flaw…"

"Look, up there," Carol said and she could see a flashing green bulb mounted in the air. It was very powerful magic by the looks of things.

"Reality is still tearing apart," Zatanna said, even if they could get in to mend the rips and the tears of reality, could they do it fast enough?

"I can see that," Hulk said. The large green monster clonked the heads of two of the trolls together and caused them to slump to the ground. He lifted his hands and brushed them off before grunting and he walked forward.

"You see this Avengers, you see this….."

"No matter how hard you fight, you won't be able to stop me," Clint, Jan, and Tony all recited in unison in dull, deadpan voices.

"This guy needs new material," Hulk grunted and he could hear the rumbling underneath his feet.

"That's not good," Karen said, and the heroes that could fly, managed to pull the ones that could not fly off of the ground and not a moment too soon because the ground shifted and changed.

"What is that?" Jan asked, and she shook her head, with Zatanna looking down at it.

"Trust me, I don't think that you want to know," she said, and she meant that one hundred percent of the way.

"And now what?" Hulk grunted.

The skies started to turn into different colors, flashing like some kind of crazy, manic light show. Things went completely insane and there was a huge crash of lights in the air. Everyone watched in awe.

Purple, red, yellow, green, and then back to purple, with some pink thrown in there for added favor, that was not how the sky was supposed to look, even in Asgard.

"I think that I've got a clear shot," Karen said, and she aimed at the orb that was in the air.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carol asked and a large wind blew from the east of them, and demonic shade creatures appeared in front of them.

"At this point, it's the only idea," Karen said and she channeled energy through her hand and blasted the orb hard.

The blonde flew back and for a second she thought that she broke all of reality, but much to her delight, the barriers started to fade around them.

Loki's howls could be heard next and Clint whistled in response, shaking his head. "I don't think that he's too happy."

"Yeah, Cupid, figured that one out," Hulk said and he jumped down towards the palace. "Don't care…still going to smash him."

"Guy likes his work, can't deny that," Karen muttered underneath her breath and the group of Avengers, along with Power Girl and Zatanna made their way inside the palace.

They stopped not even three feet in and saw Thor trapped in a cage, turned into a frog.

"Oh, he did it to you again, didn't he?" Tony asked in the most nonchalant voice possible and Thor nodded.

"Yes, it is beginning to get most monotonous," Thor said and Zatanna walked forward and lifted the cage, allowing Thor to hop freely. "Thank you my friend, that cage was most stifling."

"We got you out of the cage, that much we can tell," Zatanna replied and Thor nodded in response.

"Aye, you did," Thor commented. "But you may have difficulties with the enchantment that my brother put on me for…..well he is one to master the art of trickery."

"Figured out that much, yes," Zatanna said and then there was a loud thump.

"And he has tapped into the Odin Force again, he always does this, he always thinks that the results will be different," Thor said and he was well aware of the never ending cycle that Asgardians were trapped into.

"Yeah, the definition of a fanatic….."

"His focus seems to be split though," Karen said, peering into the throne room and she could see pain flash over Loki's face.

"But he's still protected underneath that dome," Zatanna reminded her and they turned to the Avengers, seeing Odin sleeping in the distance. "So we need to…"

"Don't need to tell us, we know the drill by now," Tony said, they had to wake up Thor's father and then everything will be back to normal or at least normal as it was going to be in a situation such as this.

* * *

Hela's eyes flashed with anger, she hated Loki and everything about him. She never would pass up an opportunity to take him down, but Illyana grabbed her and held her back.

"You dare hold me back from doing what's right?" she hissed angrily and Illyana smiled.

"Yes, I dare," Illyana commented and the Queen of Limbo did not have the patience. "He's goading you into doing something that you'd regret."

Kara spun her fist around and took one of the demonic creatures down. He fell over with a thud and hit the ground hard.

"I think that she should have figured that out," Kara said with a frustrated grimace. The blonde pivoted in the air, swung her foot, and kicked her enemy in the face. She took a few seconds to watch Kal. "Well the lessons with Helena paid off….."

"Yes, and the fact that she got Lady Shiva to kick my ass until they sank in helped to," Kal said and he nailed one of the creatures in the face. Another punch and he rocked them both.

"Well you did get both Shiva and her daughter as consolation prizes," Kara said and she flipped herself into the air and dodged the attack. The blonde pursed her lips and blew the three headed creature that she fought onto its back. The Kryptonian watched it fall ass over tea kettle and land with a thud.

'_Three heads, no brain,' _Kara commented.

Sif eyed the battle, but also kept an eye on Hela. She knew the women was capable of deception so she was not one to have her back turned on.

"I think that when it all boils down to it, you can trust me," Hela responded and Sif nodded. Her response was short and to the point, mostly because she focused on fighting for her life more than anything else.

"We'll see."

She raised the stone shield above her head and smashed it into the head of her adversary. Said adversary flopped down onto its back and she struck another pose. She swung the shield and it went into the chest of her enemy with another solid clang.

So far, so good, at least the woman felt like she accomplished something.

"Hela, you should not fight me, we should be on the same side," Loki said and Hela smiled.

"I'd rather see you side by side, by yourself," she said and with that, the witch waved her hand and caused bones to turn into a demonic looking skeletal dragon.

Kara stopped for a moment, with Diana doing so as well. They stood back to back and fought Loki's minions, but they could not help and be awed by the demonic dragon that Hela whipped up.

"Amazing," Kara whispered and she said this in her most honest voice. The blonde squinted her eyes and timed her heat vision perfectly where it wiped out three enemies at once.

Kal and Sif fought side by side as well. Sif spent a fair bit of time watching Kal-El, to see what he had to offer and the woman found herself impressed by him. Perhaps a bit too much time, as she nearly got her head taken off.

She corrected that matter quickly and was back on the attack almost as quickly as she was taken off of the attack.

Kal thought that they were going around in circles, a never ending loop of fighting, they were no closer to figuring out how to get out of here and more importantly getting to Loki. That being said, he did not give up and did not waver.

He grabbed the sword and held it. He thought that he got better with a blade after his ill fated first attempt.

Sif saw her out of the corner of her eye, and it caused her skin to boil a little bit. Amora watched in the distance, and she should have known that particular witch would have had something to do with this. The dark haired woman rushed over, but one of the creatures rushed over, and knocked over a large pillar.

Sif saw the pillar fall onto her, but Kal jumped in, and pulled her out of the way, and also took the creature out. Both warriors rolled over, and Sif landed on top of the young man.

She decided that as nice as this position was, this was not the time to get distracted, and she shook her head, to clear the cobwebs from her head.

"We do have a fight to finish," Sif reminded him and Kal smiled at her and responded in his most crisp tone.

"Of course we do," he said and Kal was ready for that fight to be finished tonight. He cracked his knuckles and could see Hela close in.

"You know, I can see your grip on reality is slipping yet again," she said, practically taunting Loki. Actually there was no practically about it, she taunted Loki. The flow of time and space warped around her. "You know…..every time you cause this, you get another chance to return, because one would think that you would have learned your lesson by now."

Loki laughed and he was quite mad. "Don't you see…..I'm trying to save us from this endless eternity that we are all forced into, we live, we die, we get reborn, the cycle continues anew, and each time, Odin and Thor enable it all, they are aware of it. Do you think this is a game on my part?"

"It's madness, that's what it is," Sif whispered and she jumped forward to strike Loki.

Hela watched as the warrior hit the ground once more and Kal rushed in and nailed Loki hard. His hand broke against his face and he dropped down to the ground.

"Ah, you're a weak little kitten who has been declawed, the mind might be willing, but the body just isn't strong enough," Loki taunted again.

Kara flew at him, and she still had her reserves at close to full strength. She slammed into Loki hard and shattered his jaw, despite him being in an Astral form.

It was a nice little trick that Karen taught her and she used it more than once to great effect. Loki howled in agony and he faltered.

Reality slowly turned back to what it was and everyone waited the news, whether the news would be bad or good.

Amora watched, she could feel it happen, and she saw Loki slump down from the throne, and the Avengers closed in.

"That didn't go as planned now, did it?" Amora asked, but Loki didn't speak on an account of having a broken jaw.

A rumbling echoed throughout the royal palace and perhaps Loki imagined things, but everything appeared to get from bad to worse. His grip on the Odin force slipped and escaped from him, and he got the strangest sense of Deja-Vu. Maybe, just maybe, he imagined things.

"LOKI!"

The thunderous echo of Odin's voice could be heard and Loki nearly slumped into the corner.

Amora saw a portal open and she tried to make a quick exit through it, but Sif popped out of the portal and stopped her from retreating.

"I don't think so," Sif responded and Amora backed off, waving her hands in the air, when she saw that she was out numbered

"Executioner…"

The Hulk knocked the Executioner out and caused him to fall onto the ground, and he slammed face first.

"I don't think so," Hulk grunted and they all awaited for the big man to get up.

* * *

"Avengers, welcome back," Odin said casually, but then he turned to Loki who was bound, with his jaw broken again. "You know, Loki, this seems to be a familiar scene, doesn't it? Time and time again, I have offered you the olive branch, treated you as a son. I have tried to teach you lessons, but you have squandered those lessons, haven't you?"

Loki grumbled, his jaw ached something fierce and he could barely keep his head up.

"Once again, you fail to comprehend anything that I have taught you and once again, you assume way too much," Odin added and his glare fixed upon Loki's eyes and his son returned fire with a piercing gaze of his own. "I am disappointed that you have not learned much of anything despite all that I've tried to impart on you….therefore…..once more, I may punish you."

Loki relaxed, he had been through this far too much. He would get some alone time with the Serpent and return after a time. Then the cycle continued anew again and again.

"But, it appears that none of your other punishments have sunk in," Odin whispered and he leaned forward, staring at him like a disobedient child. "Once I have found out all of what has happened, I know that there is only one punishment that is fitting for you."

Odin waved his hand and energy swirled around Loki. Loki waited for the transport that never came.

Instead he shifted into a feminine form, with silky black hair dark as midnight, glowing green eyes, with a softer face, and the parts to match. His memories were replaced by other memories and he was not a he anymore, rather she was a she. She dressed in nothing but a thin robe.

"You….didn't," Lady Loki whispered, the few threads of what happened turned on. "But….but…but…the cramps…."

Clint turned to Tony with a smile on his face. "Is it wrong that I think that Lady Loki might be…..hot?"

"Well she is Sif's exact double," Tony said and he wondered if she was available for a Friday night, but he spotted Superwoman eying up Lady Loki with a calculating plan in her eyes, so that plan was I fact shot.

"Oh come on," Carol said, shaking her head, but then again, she found herself more appreciative of Lady Loki now that she was a female, other than a male.

"What, what did we do?" Tony asked, but there was a sigh when she folded her arms together in response.

"And Amora…..you played no small part in this," Odin said and Amora was bound and gagged as well. The Executioner continued to take a nap on the ground courtesy of the Hulk, who leaned back and tried not to go insane about the fact that there was a feast that could be available, but he didn't have a chance to eat it.

Amora nodded in response and she prepared to take her medicine, even though she might not like it, but what was done, would be done.

"Therefore, Amora, you will be sent off alongside Loki, with the Queen of Limbo….and I'm certain that she will relish the opportunity to train you in Obedience," Odin said and Illyana smiled when she faced the King of Asgard.

"It would be an honor, King Odin," she said, and she bowed before him, smiling in response.

She opened a portal and with his permission, carried the two women off. Kara and Kal watched and Kara slowly turned to her cousin.

"So are they in store for….."

"Sex, lots of rough sex," Kal told her and Kara looked gleeful.

"Well anything to keep those bitches in line," Kara said and she pressed herself on one side of him, with Diana taking the other side of them, and the other girls crowded around.

Odin had one more piece of business to attend to, and his eye averted downward to look at Thor.

"Thor," Odin commented when he gazed upon his son and Thor looked up, and acknowledged his father with the barest of a nod.

"Father."

"You've lost weight," Odin commented and he turned and walked off. "I do have a feast to attend to."

Thor sat there, still a frog, with Odin walking off and he looked aghast, with the rest of the Avengers trying not to look amused.

"But….but…but…but…."

"Yeah, that's a really compelling speech there, big guy," Tony commented to him.

"Yeah come on, feast is coming, but I'll be sure to save some flies for you," Clint said and Thor looked red in the face.

"Hey, watch your blood pressure Thor," Jan said with a smile on her face, and she added with a wide grin. "The last thing we want to do is watch you croak."

Thor looked scandalized at this…..this…..well just at this. He could not believe this, but they were having some fun with him, at his expense at the very least.

Odin returned and sighed, and twisted his hand and with that, Thor turned back.

"Odin, full time King of Asgard, part time troll….who knew?" Kara whispered to Kal and it was time for some reunion from all parties, and then they could worry about other things later.

* * *

"So we've done it, haven't we?" Hawkeye asked and Thor smiled in response to this statement, now he was back to his old self, at least for the moment and his father's punishment of Loki was interesting but then again, he was never one to judge what Odin could do.

"Aye, my friend, we have won," Thor commented with a smile on his face and this was a cause for a celebration as there was at Asgard. "It seems as if no matter how many times we have accomplished this victory, it is always as satisfying as the one before it."

"I'll agree to that," Tony replied, but he looked at Thor and smiled. "But you've been through it more times then we have, haven't you, old friend?"

"Varily," Thor commented, he had been through Loki's schemes many, many times.

"So, now with him out of the way, the passage should be completely clear, right?" Carol asked and Thor responded with a nod in response.

"Well, there should be no rush to leave any time soon, I mean this is a party, why shouldn't we enjoy some of it?" Kara asked and the blonde bubbled up in excitement, there was no denying that fact and Kal turned towards her, with Kara barely keeping the grin off of her face.

"Let her have her moment of fun, Kal," Karen offered with a slight shrug. That being said, she was excited as they all were with something like this. There was no question about it, life could prove to be pretty interesting if they allowed it to be so.

"Yes, allow me to have my moment of fun," Kara said and she leaned in, throwing her arms around him and giving him a deep and passionate kiss, which turned quite a few female again, that was just Kara being Kara, there was no question about it.

Sif looked towards Kal-El for a moment and then she shifted her way in, making her move.

"Kal of Krypton, I wish to have a word with you," Sif said and she tried not to seem too eager, even though there was something wanton that danced from her eyes when she looked at him.

"Of course," Kal answered and he followed the warrior woman away. She was strong and beautiful like many women that he hooked up with.

Sif watched Kal-El follow her to a more private area with the festivities having kicked up a notch. The real party was just about to begin and she smiled at that thought.

"So what you did out there…..it was extremely reckless, but I don't have any room to judge," she told him.

"Well, sometimes it's reckless that gets the job done," Kal told her and Sif smiled at him, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"And other times, it's reckless that gets you killed," Sif told him, but that being said, she walked up towards him, pressing her hands on either side of his face and smiling. "But this time, something shined favorably on you and I'm not about to judge what happened out there. You were a man of swift and decisive action, even if your powers were limited."

"I've learned a long time ago that powers weren't everything, it's what's in the mind that counts…"

"A lesson that many warriors stubbornly refuse to learn," Sif commented in her most approving voice when she stared Kal in his eye again and she smiled. "But I guess not all of us do have that foresight."

She slowly and absent-mindely played with the material of his suit.

"But, we have some unfinished business, for it was not for your actions, then I would have been crushed," Sif whispered in his ear and she leaned closer towards him. "Granted, I may have been more than capable of pulling myself out of harm's way, but it's a debt that must be paid and a debt that I am willing to pay, in full….and I believe the people on Midgard have a saying about paying their debts with interest."

She leaned towards him and their lips met with a long and passionate kiss that caused her loins to stir up. After the initial forceful attack, he returned her kiss with the most reckless abandon possible and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure assault her mouth. The woman felt her nipples harden against the top of her outfit.

Kal had his way with her a little bit, but she wanted to assure him that it was only temporary. At that moment, she took him down to the ground, and ripped his shirt off.

"You do take care of yourself," Sif whispered, straddling him and rolling her hands down his chest, and smiling, and she kissed him on the neck, and traveled further south to the point where he knew hat she would have the most fun.

The bulge grinding against her was proof that this would be the most successful endeavor that should could manage. She kept working her way down there, taunting, kissing,really ensuring that she would have the time of her life and he would have the time of his.

Then she pulled down his pants and went in for the kill.

* * *

"Seems as if I've missed a show," Illyana said, popping up and seeing the pile of sweaty bodies. Her demonic nature smiled when she saw everything around him. "And I'm here to inform you that our new guests are getting situated."

"They are not easily broken," Hela whispered, draped over Kal, prepared for another round should she be up for it.

"That makes the hunt worth it," Illyana said and she walked over and smiled. "And speaking of the hunt….."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kal said and Illyana approached him, nudging Hela out of the way, and then she pinned herself down onto him.

"No rest for the wicked," Illyana said and she smiled, his sore body drained, but there were spells that sorted that out.

**To Be Continued on October 26th,**** 2014. **


End file.
